


Dawn  of a New Era

by LeandraDeRaven



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, BAMF Betty Cooper, Cult leaders, Cults, Dom/sub, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Betty Cooper, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jughead Jones, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Cults, Seven Deadly Sins, Smut, Spiritual, Tantra, dark themes, inspired by the movie Mary Magdalene, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 83,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeandraDeRaven/pseuds/LeandraDeRaven
Summary: Riverdale and all neighbour Cities has fallen during the invasion of a terrible plague. Lost Souls. No morals.Betty lost everything. Day by Day she was just walking upon dusty, streets trying to survive.But one day – as she thought that this was the end – a glimpse of hope appeared within the midst of all misery.A charasmatic kind man was preaching of something she had long lost.HopeHope for a better world!Jughead was his name – Jughead from Riverdale.How could Betty not follow the calling of this generous man with a vision and nothing but kindness in his deep blue eyes...
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Sweet Pea, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea
Comments: 242
Kudos: 64
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	1. A Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely Buggies! Welcome to this new ride. 
> 
> This a pretty dark story at the beginning and is inspired by the movie Mary Magdalene. Mostly because of the spiritual parts and the dynamic between Betty and Jughead.
> 
> it's is some sort of an post apocalyptic setting, but everybody knows how Riverdale and the world was before.
> 
> I don't want to spoil to much. It has as always a really strong Bughead here (and it is kinda a slow burn, but not a slow romance if you know what i mean)
> 
> I'll tag properly before every chapter in the notes:
> 
> Descriptive violence and Rape/Non Con.
> 
> Post apocalyptic setting (somehow, more like 20 minutes after the apocalypse; ppl know how the life was before.)
> 
> Cults 
> 
> Inspired by the movie Mary Magdalene

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 1

A day to Remember

It has been over two years now since the plague had spread over Riverdale and other cities. It changed everything. The world has survived many plagues. The pestilence. The Spanish Flu. Many influenzas. Many viruses. But this one was different. It didn't even kill people that often. It just restrained them. Made them sick. But the kill rate was rather low, considering the other plagues that washed over the world before. It messed with the minds of people. The invisible thread of the unknown had elicited the worst out of the people. It was like the seven deadly sins came to life again, because of the need for survival.

Moral constructs didn't exist anymore. She didn't even know the last time someone was actually genuinely, selflessly nice to her. Her thoughts trailed off while she was walking lethargically among the dusty and lost streets. The only clear-minded reaction she was able to have was to look behind her back after looking to see if any danger was ahead of her.

She guessed this was how it was now and it's never going to change unless someone comes into this godforsaken town to turn it upside down.

Betty rearranged her hood to shelter her face from the whirling dust in the air. She headed to Sweetwater River. That place always gave her some comfort. Maybe because it remained pure and not covered in dust and dirt. 

It was a symbolic reminder of simpler times... good times... but was the world good in the first place? Or did the plague just bring out the ugly core of humanity? She didn't know. She just knew that she needed to live and survive. Even though she had nothing to live for. 

Her father got killed. Her mother got sick from the plaque and passed away. But somehow a feeling in her subconscious told her to survive, that this was actually not the end.

When she walked to the river a voice caught her attention.

There was a man in a loose linen shirt with a couple of people around him and listening to him.

Betty walked closer. She didn't want to be recognized, but she wanted to understand what he was talking about. She covered her face a bit more with her hood which surrounded her head like a veil. 

When she walked closer she finally heard him properly.

“I know this is what you have known and what the plague has taught you over these two years. But this isn't right. We shouldn't act like there is no other way. Because there always is. I don't think Riverdale, the world, or even humanity should remain like this. We can change that and preach about a better era. A better life. A life full of love, compassion, and forgiveness. Where we actually help each other instead of spreading wrath, greed, fleshly lust, and envy. There is a better way to live, we just have to act upon it. Don't you think this plague was a call to actually save the world? It's in our hands, pals.”

Betty couldn't help but smile as she listened to his speech. She felt something stir in her heart. Something she hasn't felt for a long time.

Hope.

One of the people asked, “Who are you? That you can preach those things?”

“I am no one and at the same time everyone. Just like all of you. But my mother called me the name Jughead. Jughead from Riverdale.”

Then he saw her and their eyes locked. He smiled at her. A genuine kind smile she hasn't seen for years.

She knew that this was her turning point. This was the moment she waited for... the moment of change. 

Even if she wanted nothing more than to stay and listen to his hope promising words. But somehow it felt like she would just invade his inner circle by listening to his promising works. She didn't feel worthy enough to listen to them.

So she just decided to reciprocate his smile, to turn around and come back later.

On her way back, she was confronted with all those greedy and wrathful faces again. A shiver of anxiety consumed and let her heart rate increase. She quickened her pace and covered her face with the hood.

Some men were following her. Her heart was beating even faster and her steps became faster.

Suddenly, the men were right behind her. There were three. If they were to attack her - or rape - her, she wouldn't have a chance to get out of this... She had a knife, tucked around her thigh with a leather belt. She had never used it on humans and she refused to do it now but it was at least giving her a feeling of defense and safety...

“Hey blondie, wait a minute!” One man in the group called.

“Just leave me alone!” Betty called out and walked faster.

It seemed like walking faster and showing fear was the wrong thing to do and just spurred them on. Her residence was miles away... She wouldn't get there before they would catch her.

Then suddenly, she was trapped by all three men and she couldn't get away. She knew one of them by the name; they called him Malachi...

“Not so fast, blondie. It's rare you see such a beautiful thing walking through this dusty dead town and my men are hungry."

“Well, then get something to eat.” She spat and Malachi grinned. 

“Feisty, I like it,” Malachi said and grabbed for her.

Betty spat in his face but he slapped her, the force of it made her fall to the ground and she yelled in pain.

Before she could stand up and flee, she was pressed to the ground by Malachi. She started to cry and to scream, but nobody was there or nobody cared in these time. He pressed his palm against her mouth to shut her up.

Then she just felt a tearing pain and weight. It didn't go away. She just cried into his palm while he moved inside of her violently grunting like an animal. Everything became dull. She just wanted it to be over so she stopped fighting and let it happen. Right before he was done one of the other men called, “Now, it's my turn, blondie.” Then it all happened very fast - she didn't even remember how it happened... She just wanted the pain to end and acted out of pure survival instinct...

Somehow, she reached for her knife around her thigh and smashed it into Malachi's chest. His blood spilled onto her linen dress, covering her with a stain of sin and shame. 

Malachi gasped and released a strangled breath before he died. His pals were shocked and tried to save him but it was too late.

“You stupid fucking bitch. You killed our leader!” One of the men growled at her.

“And you two are the next if you don't leave with him right now!” She said and really meant it at this moment. 

She was done. Done with this world. Done with its cruelty. She just wanted it to be over...

To her surprise, the men did exactly what they were told to. They lifted Malachi's dead body from the ground beside her and just ran away. 

There she laid with a bloody knife and dress. She should have felt panic now but all she felt was resignation and numbness. The misery had found its peak. All she wanted was for it to fucking end. 

She wanted it to end. She had become a monster, just like them. She murdered. The plague had finally reached her too. Betty didn't want to be that person. She didn't want to live that life... all she could feel was pain and darkness.

Then she let herself be consumed by her resignation and fell into a sweet nothing surrounded by numbing darkness...

  
  


*

“Augur! Augur!” Archie called loudly. 

Jughead hated it when they called him that. He was no one special. He was just as human as they were. But he had grown on it and he couldn't take the joy away from Archie to call him that as he had chosen it with such an eagerness for him. It was Archie's way to show his gratitude to him, though he didn't like the submissive connotation, considering Archie's past, it was understandable. Sweet Pea adapted to it, so he just let them all be, even if he felt uncomfortable with it.

“There's a woman, I think she needs help.” Sweet Pea yelled and Jughead reacted instantly. 

He ran to them and then saw who she was. For a second his heart stopped and he quickly knelt down to observe her. She can't be dead. There were too many dead in this world.

“I saw her. She was there when I preached at the Riverside today." He said quietly.

“Is she dead? Augur. No no, she can't be dead.” Archie just rambled just nervously. He spiraled again but Jughead didn't allow Archie to go back to his feral, dark state of mind.

“Hey. Arch, look at me. Everything is going to be alright okay. I need you to stay calm so we can take care of her, to save her okay." He asked Archie to lean across the woman before him and took Archie's face between his hands. “Calm down, brother. You're not there anymore. There will be no more death, Arch.” Jughead needed Archie to stay calm in order to be able to help her.

Archie just nodded after and they heard Sweet Pea say in relief, “She is alive, Augur. Even if her eyes are opened and hollow. There is a pulse. She is alive.”

Jughead let out a sigh of relief and focused on the woman in front of him. He let his eyes roam over her figure. There was a great stain of blood on her linen dress and a bloody knife beside her, but the blood doesn't seem to be hers.

“What happened to you?” He murmured more to himself than to her or his companions. He took her face within his hands and got completely flooded with compassion and warmth.

It wasn't a coincidence that they met earlier at the Riverside. He felt it in his bones - even back then - and even more now. It was meant to be a greater cause. Meetings aligned by the spirit.

“Open your eyes, my soul. Let me help you.” He whispered, cupping her face shelterly, caressing it feathery like.

She isn't dead, she is just severely traumatized. He needed to help her, he needed to bring her back.

“Wake up. It's over. You're safe. You are here with us now.” He leaned forward and rasped. Then as it was a miracle. Her eyes came to life. He couldn't help but smile because he never saw green eyes more beautiful. A green so bright and soft as nature.

*

Betty didn't know how long she was trapped in this hollow and dark place. But the numbness gave her some sort of comfort. Even when it meant an utter resignation of life.

But then someone spoke to her. It was like a calling... The voice seemed soft and familiar. Then she felt fingers. Gently touching fingers. She would say even tender, palming her face gently and securely.

“Wake up.” The voice whispered and she couldn't help but follow his voice, sounding like the cure she's been waiting for years now. She turned her head just slightly still held by his palm and then she saw him. He had calm and soft blue eyes. Like heaven on a summer day. A memory from a time she felt safe.

He smiled at her. The same kind smile like he gave her at the Riverside. Genuine and kind.

“Hey...” He greeted her, with a smile that made her warm.

“We got you. You are safe with us okay.” He spoke further.

She didn't know why, but she believed him, without any slight hint of doubt.

Betty cracked a small smile, but suddenly a wave of pain overwhelmed her and she cringed her face.

“Are you in pain? Tell me what's wrong? I want to help you.” He spoke to her.

She didn't even know why she couldn't hold herself together right now. Tears laid behind her eyes. Tears that blurred her vision. Tears she hasn't cried for two years. But somehow his honest care was too much for her. Her walls broke down and she just felt her tears falling down her cheeks.

“I don't deserve your help.” She started to cry harder as he shook his head and caressed her cheek.

“I am not better than these other people...” She told him between sobs.

“I bet that's not true, calm down okay? You are hurt. I get you to our safe place okay. We take care of you and then you can tell me your story.

“I killed a man. I killed a man.” She breathed out in disbelief and shame. There was still no hate in his eyes. He still captured her face protectively between his hands.

“Tell me why you did it.” He asked softly.

“He raped me and I just wanted him to stop.” She admitted and couldn't meet his eyes. She saw from the corners of her eyes that he exchanged concerned looks with his companions. The ginger-haired one seemed to be mad because his nostrils began to flutter.

She desperately wanted to explain herself so she spoke further before she could stop herself, “There were two other men... I scared them off as I killed the first one. I think they...” Her voice cracked and she startled as Archie's fist landed hard on the dusty concrete. “Archie!” Jughead called him out. 

“Sorry, Augur.” He just apologized.

“What's your name?” He asked softly.

“Betty.” She answered.

“Betty... I'm Jughead. This is Sweet Pea – he's a doctor actually - and this is Archie. How about I take you with me to our safe place? It's near the riverside. It's an old empty house.”

“I won't be able to walk.” She argued.

“It's okay... “ Jughead started.

“Just leave me here...” She said quietly and ashamed.

“No, I won't. I am not leaving a person lying in the street who obviously needs help. Are you okay with me carrying you? I will be careful not to hurt you.” He said cupping her cheek softly.

Their eyes locked for a moment before Betty just closed her eyes and nodded slightly. He then took her into his arms, careful as if she could break any minute.

“Why are you helping me... I am a murderer.” She asks in barely a whisper.

“No, you're not. You defended yourself. Also... I don't think it's a coincidence that we met. It was the spirit. The universe. We as we are gathered here all want the world to change... I saw it in your eyes too. This is just the beginning, Betty.” Jughead explained to her.

Strangely, she believed every single word he was saying. She felt so comfortable and sheltered in his arms that she couldn't help but lean onto his chest and smile. She even forgot the throbbing pain between her legs that was radiating through her entire body and was a cruel reminder of what had happened to her today.

This was a day that called for change...

It was a day she would always remember.

*

Jughead walked to their place slowly. He has seen so much suffering during the last few days... He had this feeling that something needed to change. That humans needed to change. He may have had the urge to start this revolution way earlier, but the things that happened the last few days have only shown him that this revolution needs to happen. The people needed to be reminded of what humanity was and still should be.

Suddenly words of a previous savior plopped into his head...

Jesus...

Humanity was also restless. Seeking for change and justice. Waiting for a new kingdom to come. Maybe people have misunderstood Jesus. Maybe there is and always will be a new kingdom. But it won't come by some magical saint event. The power lies within us. We can decide how we want to live. In a world full of cruelty and without moral guidance, or in peace and harmony. 

He didn't know why this urge to take things in his own hands came so suddenly. Maybe it was because of the death of his father and sister or the misery he was presented with when he found Sweet Pea and Archie. The truth is, he couldn't ignore his inner voice anymore. Whatever it may be. He'd like to call it spirit.

The destined acquaintance was just another confirmation for him...

_ He preached for a couple of days, yet. Not many people listened. Not many followed yet. But the moment he locked eyes with Betty, he saw the same scream and fierceness inside of her as he felt within himself... And now this, this has to mean something... _ Jughead thought.

He looked down on her and saw that she was sleeping. Jughead felt an overwhelming urge to protect this woman in his arms at all cause.

“Sweet Pea you have to check her when we are at our house. But be careful and patient. She is a rape victim and traumatized.” Jughead spoke to Sweet Pea.

“I know. Poor little thing... You can count on me, Augur” He answered.

Jughead rolled his eyes at the use of the title. He might never get used to this sort of glorification, but he just let them be...

*

_ In their residence... _

Betty woke up and laid in bed. An actual bed.  _ Wow, it has been ages since she has woken up in a real bed. _ She thought.

She looked around, taking in her surroundings. There were dull gray concrete walls. The walls had cracks but almost every building in Riverdale had cracks right now. Because nobody cared about the state of the buildings anymore and half of the population was dead.

“You're up.” A soft voice interrupted her train of thought. 

It was Jughead.

He walked towards her and crouched beside her.

“Were you here, the entire time?” She asked, confused.

“You can say so. I hope that is not too creepy for you, but I just wanted to make sure that you're safe and you are confronted with a familiar face in an unknown building.” Jughead explained with a kind smile.

His hand reached for her forehead and said, “No fever. That's good”

“Fever, why should I have a fever?” Betty asked clearly, she didn't have any woods... and then it clicked. The rape.

She just squeezed her eyes shut and said very quietly but dryly, “Because I could have genital wounds.”

Jughead just looked at her, eyes filled with sympathy, and asked, “Do you need anything? Are you thirsty?” 

“Yes.” She admitted.

“Be right back!” Jughead just said and came back within seconds with a mug of water.

He handed it to her and said, “I had the luck to get some bottles from the grocery last month. I figured this would be quicker than to heat some tap water up to get it sterile and clean.”

“Thank you very much,” Betty said.

They just sat there for a moment and observed each other. Her mind was still wrapping around all the things that have happened today.

“What's on your mind, Betty? You can talk to me if you want.” Jughead offered gently.

“Not now... I … it's just too hard." Betty said apologetically.

“I completely understand. I am just saying that whenever you feel the need to talk, I am here,” Jughead answered and she was glad that he didn't push her.

After a moment he said, “Betty, I know it's hard, but I need you to get an exam from Sweet Pea. Like I said he is a doctor. He is a professional. He will be discrete and careful okay. I just need to be sure there aren't any wounds and infections in order to help you. I don't want you to die from this. The plague has taken way too many people already.”

She still didn't understand why he helped her... Betty decided to ask him later. Now she needed to do what was necessary to stay alive and stay safe.

“Okay.”

  
  


*

  
  


_ Thirty minutes later... _

Jughead felt bad for letting her go through this, but he knew he had to give her the medical care she needed.

She tried to be tough because she knew this needed to be done. But he still felt sorry for her. Not some sort of pity. He just felt genuinely sorry for what happened to her.

Betty seemed young, quite younger than him actually... but he hasn't asked her yet.

Sweet Pea came in and said, “Don't worry, I've disinfected my hands with alcohol. Sadly we don't have any gloves here...”

“It's okay." She just said. 

“Can you slide onto the edge of the bed? Then I think I could get a better reach and look without exposing you to much.” Sweet Pea asked and she tried but he could see that it hurt her pretty much.

He walked forward and asked, “Betty let me help you. You are in pain.” 

She nodded but he could see she was ashamed of her weak physical condition. 

Jughead lifted her and got her into the right position. He wanted to leave and give her space but she caught his hand. He turned around, letting her hand slip into his.

“I know it's pathetic, but can you maybe just stay and hold my hand until it's done?” Betty asked and he could hear that she was fighting against her impending tears.

His heart ached for this young woman. Without a second thought, he crouched beside her and took her palm between both of his palms. 

She looked at him and just whispered, “Thank you.” 

He just stroked her knuckles with his thumb and answered, “There's nothing to be thankful for.”

“I am going to start now, Betty. Just tell me if something feels uncomfortable.”

Jughead realized that she didn't wear panties, they must have ripped them off of her." He thought furiously. 

“Well, besides the man who raped me and you, no one has ever seen me down there and my OB/GYN was female. So, I think it will be uncomfortable but I have to take the help that I can get in these desperate times, I guess.” Betty answered cynically.

Jughead could see that Sweet Pea blushed, but Betty couldn't see it. He assumed something like that because he looked quite young, but he didn't want to get to false conclusions. Hearing her confirm his assumption, made his heart ache even more for her.

“Just tell me if something feels odd.” Sweet Pea repeated and Betty just nodded.

“I am sorry that we don't have a female doctor with us.” Jughead apologized.

“It's okay, Jug, it's more than enough that you are offering me shelter and help,” Betty replied and startled a bit when the examination started.

“Sorry.” Sweet Pea stated 

She just stayed silent and tried to hold herself together. Betty was a tough woman, but he could sense that she was mortified. He just prayed that Sweet Pea was done soon.

“Tell me about you, Betty...” Jughead asked, trying to distract her.

“I think there is not much to say about me,” Betty said shyly.

“Oh, I think there is..." He answered and added, “But let's start with the easy stuff... how old are you and what is your full name.”

“Betty Cooper, I am 20.” 

Cooper... something about the name sounded familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe he read about her family in the newspaper when the plague started to spread over Riverdale. But he didn't now. He had read too much news about death within the last three years...

“Okay. I am Jughead Jones and I am 27.”

“You look much younger.” She said and smiled a bit.

“Thank you.” He just answered and chuckled.

“Ok, next question, what is your favorite color?” Jughead asked then.

“Green. What's yours.” 

“Black. Just like my soul.” He answered and grinned.

“No. Your soul isn't black, Jug.” She countered.

“Ok, my lady. I am finished." Sweet Pea interrupted their conversation and intense gazes.

Betty looked in relief and Sweet Pea explained, “You have some inner vaginal wounds, but gladly I think they could heal in a few days. You also have a couple of bruises on your inner thighs. Do you feel pain elsewhere.?” Sweet Pea asked.

“I feel like I've been run over by a truck and my body hurts a bit while breathing,” Betty answered.

“Could be some bruised ribs. Sometimes this hurts even more like broken ones.” Sweet Pea stated and stood to get to her from another angle.

“Can I check it?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Yes.” She gave her permission and he started to gently press along her ribs and she gasped painfully.

“Nothing seems broken but they are possibly bruised.” Sweet Pea declared and added, “We'll keep it under observation.”

Betty nodded and Sweet Pea told, “I leave you alone now. Just call me if you need anything,” and went out of the room.

Jughead was unsure what to do. He didn't know whether he should stay or leave. He didn't know if she wanted space or comfort.

“What do you need, Betty?” Jughead asked then softly.

“I don't even have underwear. They ripped my underwear away and now Sweet Pea couldn't even examine me properly.” Betty whispered and tried to place herself further into the bad.

Jughead acted on instinct and helped her. He then realized that he just touched and carried her without her permission.

“I am sorry, I should have asked you before.” Jughead apologized.

“No. I needed help. You just saved me from asking you for help again.” Betty calmed him.

“Can you stay here for a while please?” She asked him then. He just smiled and said onto the other end of the bed, facing her.

“Tomorrow I am going to see if I can get new underwear for you. Maybe I can trade some other things for it or I sew you some.”

“You can sew?” Betty asked with a smile.

“Yeah. You learn a lot of things when you are forced to rely on your own and everybody just thinks about their own ass. The world changed. Riverdale changed. 

“But you didn't...You decided to help me. I heard your speech by the Riverside... you're different.”

“If we don't want the world changing into another Sodom and Gomorrah, we already are on our best way to a ruthless humanity, our world needs to change. The people need a wake-up call and need to realize that we are the change. After I found Sweet Pea and Archie it became even clearer to me that I needed to do something.” Jughead spoke

She looked at him. Her emerald eyes shimmering with admiration for him. But in a different kind of way then Archie and Sweet Pea. It wasn't in a blind following way. 

There was the sort of curiosity, longing, and hope he was seeking within people and was hoping to find. He didn't want blind followers. He wanted companions. People that are willing to learn, to understand, and to question.

She smiled at him and started to speak softly,

“I always was a hopeful person. Even after all that misery I still hoped for the better. I hate to live in a world like this. In a world without humanity. Without moral guidance. Who would have thought that a deadly disease would bring us to this point.”

They just sit there lost in thoughts and memories for a moment.

Betty broke that silence and whispered, “How can you do it, Jug. How does it feel? Feeling hope, not giving up, and teaching other people?”

He smiled at that and answered, “No one has ever asked me that.”

She smiled at that and said, “Is it some sort of calling?”

“I wouldn't phrase it that way. I would say it's a task, my duty... maybe even my destiny. The universe has brought me to you all.” Jughead answered.

“You sound like a savior,” Betty said with a chuckle.

“No, I am definitely not. I am just trying to do the right thing.” Jughead said humbly

“Following the universe, Augur,” Betty said with a grin.

“Oh please, don't call me that. I hate that title.” Jughead protested.

“What should I call you then?” Betty asked then.

“Jughead, simply Jughead,” Jughead answered with a smile.

“You're anything but simple, Jug. You're brave.” Betty stated that and looked at him admiringly.

Smiling at the nickname she just called him by, he just held her gaze and answered hoarsely, “Hmm, I could just say the same thing about you, Betts.”

They looked into each other's eyes and knew this would be a day they would always remember.

The new era has begun and by the fierce and eager look in Betty's eye, he knew that Betty was more than just a blind follower.


	2. Death is Ruthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor character deaths (Past)
> 
> Violence
> 
> PTSD and Trauma

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 2

Death is Ruthless

Betty woke up and, at first, was a little bit disoriented then she noticed that someone was holding her hands. She startled but as soon as she realized whose hand was holding hers, she relaxed.

Jughead.

She should feel creeped out or weird that a stranger just grabbed and held her hand while she was asleep but somehow she wasn't, she actually liked it. 

Betty remembered that she had a nightmare but at some point, it just vanished away.

He actually fell asleep, his head laying on the blanket which covered her. She smiled.. _. Did he spend the entire night like this? Maybe he was the reason she could have slept calmly at some point? _ She asked herself.

He startled when she shifted.

“Oh my God, I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry.” Jughead said and let go of her hand.

She instantly missed the comforting warmth of his palm but did her best to push that instinctive feeling away.

“Sorry that I have startled you,” Betty said.

“I should be the one apologizing. You'd probably wondered why I had fallen asleep on top of your blanket, holding your hand.”

“I had a nightmare...” She answered in a whisper, more to herself than to him, but he validated her statement and just nodded.

“I didn't want you to hurt yourself by accident. I wanted to calm you but figured that laying beside you would probably scare you. So I just talked to and held your hand. You seemed calmer after a while... did it help.” He asked softly and met her gaze,

“Yes, it did. Thank you. You didn't have to do it. I'm sure you haven't got any sleep.” Betty stated with a small smile.

“Don't worry about me, Betts. Just take care that you heal okay.” He told her.

She was confused and mesmerized by his demeanor.

“Why are you doing this? Why are you helping us? Even more so, why me? I don't know the stories of the others yet, but I am a murderer. I embody nothing of your preaching!” the questions slipped from her tongue before she could stop herself. A brief moment of silence passed and she felt tears in her eyes. 

Instead of blaming or proving her wrong, he just earnestly asked her. “Why did you do it? Why did you kill that man.”

“I thought the others would rape me too. They would have.” Betty said, feeling tears burn in her eyes.

“Maybe they would have murdered you after all three of them had their way with you.” Jughead said bluntly and Betty's eyes widened.

“Everything that happens has a reason, Betty. I truly believe that. What happened to you was horrible and you had no other choice.”

“You always have a choice,” Betty argued further.

“Do you feel remorse, Betty? Do you regret that you murdered your rapist.” Jughead asked then calmly.

“Yes, of course, I do. He was still a human being.” Betty answered regretfully.

“See, there is it. That's the difference. The regret. The moral concept we still savor in our consciousness. You are nothing like them, Betty. You've defended yourself for a reason. I've found you for a reason.” Jughead spoke and reached for her hand.

“What happens next?” Betty asked then.

“Well Betty Cooper, now we are friends. And we are going to show the world how it's supposed to be.” Jughead said and reached for her hand.

“How do you do this? How do you hope in this kind of world?” Betty whispered then.

“I just do. People have to. Otherwise, humanity and the world is doomed and forsaken. I refuse to believe that everyone is like that. People just need a wake-up call.” Jughead told her enthusiastically, his shining, hopeful eyes captivating her.

“Actually, I want to give something to you.” He said and stood up.

“Since the mending of your dress is taking me longer than I thought, I decided to give you something in the meantime....” He began and walked to another room. Seconds later he came back with a garment in his hands. 

“This was an old dress of my sister's and I found another pair of underwear for you too,” Jughead stated and showed her the dress. It even looked similar to your old one, just a bit more greenish. "I thought you would want to have some other clothes as soon as possible."

“Jughead... Thank you... But that wasn't necessary.” Betty answered.

“My sister didn't need it anymore and you do.” Jughead simply answered.

“Where is she? What happened?”

There was a long silence. She thought she might have overstepped, but then he spoke so quietly that she almost didn't hear it.

“Hopefully in heaven, if something like that exists... or just waiting for her next existence which is just an inch away... Maybe she is the spirit and energy that surrounds us that's spurring me on to actually do... just something.” His voice broke at the last words and Betty's chest tightened.

She looked at him sadly and just reached out a hand for him. To her surprise, he took it and with a genuine smile around his lips and caressed her knuckles.

“You know that you can talk to me, too. This is not a one-way street, okay?” Betty said.

“Okay.” He just said but before he could speak further, Sweet Pea interrupted them.

“Hey, I just wanted to check on you and give you the ointment I forgot to give to you yesterday.” Sweet Pea said.

“Great, I actually wanted to try to get out of the bed and put on the new clothes that Jughead gave me.” She said and tried to get out of the bed, but it still hurt pretty badly.

“Wait, I'll help you.” Jughead offered. 

“God, I am such an invalid. I can't even get changed on my own.” She said frustrated.

“May I suggest something, Betty? I am a doctor, I am used to seeing naked bodies in a professional sort of way so I will gladly help you. That way I could also take a proper look at your ribs.” Sweet Pea offered softly.

_ He's right... _ Betty thought and she had to admit that he was very discrete and understanding, he the best choice considering her options.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.” Betty said and Jughead just stated, “That's my cue to leave you two alone. Call me if you need me.” And left the room while sharing a last assuring gaze with them.

When Jughead was gone Sweet Pea asked her, “How about I help you to sit on the chair first to help you to get these boxers on? Then I can take a look at your ribs. Maybe we can even heat up some water to get you a bath.” 

“That sounds like a plan and really nice actually,” Betty answered shyly.

Sweet Pea seemed to be a genuinely nice person. He seemed like the sort of guy mothers would love: the perfect son-in-law material. She wondered what might have happened to him for him to now be accompanying Jughead. They all seemed to be linked by some sort of history they went through. 

He helped her to sit on the chair and grabbed the boxers that were laying beside the bed.

Sweet Pea helped her out of her shoes and put the underwear onto her legs. She shoved them more upwards and he helped her to stand up again.

“Can you reach down for the boxers or should I help you to put them on. I guess if you are up for a bath later it would be better to apply the ointment after the bath.” He asked and suggested.

Betty just nodded, stood up with his help and tried to bend down, but winced in pain.

“It's okay. I'll help you if I am allowed too?” He asked.

“Of course.” She just whispered and was a little embarrassed. “I think something is wrong with my arm too, Sweet Pea."

He just pulled her underwear up, careful not to touch her inappropriately, then he checked her arm immediately.

“Okay, as for your ribs, nothing was broken but they were highly bruised. I can see what kind of ointments I still have in my collection. Thankfully most of them have a longer date of expiry. Most of them expire within 3 years. Can I take a look at your ribs now to see how they are healing?” Sweep Pea asked them.

“Yes,” Betty answered and he helped her gently out of her dress.

“Everything is going to be alright. Jughead will help, like he helped all of us. He has this ability to drag you out from the darkest state of mind you can imagine. We all have our demons and our past. But the Augur believes in us and in the world.” Sweet Pea explained while he examined her bruises.

  
  


It was weird to hear this title again. “How did you join him?” Betty asked softly but curiously.

“I didn't join him. He found me, just like he found you.” Sweet Pea told her and added. “I wished I would have died back then but now I am glad that I didn't.” He began while he helped her into the dress that was Jughead's sister.

“I guess since you gave me such a large amount of trust - and I already know what happened to you - it would be only fair to tell you what happened to me, huh?” Sweet Pea said with a wry smile.

_ “ _ You don't have to Pea.” She said. _ He didn't owe her anything. _ She thought silently.

His eyes were clouded with sadness as he began to tell her his story, “Jughead saved my life, Betty. He saved all of our lives...”

*

_ Flashback _

_ Sweet Pea didn't know exactly how long he sat in his car. His nose stung from the bitter smell of the rotten bodies beside him but he just couldn't bring himself to bury them. His lovely wife and his newborn child. There was no God in this ruthless world... Otherwise he would've given him the ability to save his beloved and his son. But he just watched them die.  _

_ His son right after his birth and his wife following him when he couldn't stop the bleeding. And he called himself a fucking doctor, but he guessed he was a useless one. He failed miserably... He cried for hours when Josie took her last breath of life... Cried until there were no tears left, just an excruciating hollow begged for death. But even though he hasn't drunk a drop of water, death wasn't taking him. He was laughing at him, feasting on his pain. Torturing him with sweet illusions of his beloved wife, still pregnant and happy... _ Instead of being a meal for the worms... _ He thought, filled with despair. He just wanted to die. He just wanted it to be over and joined his wife and son in a world free from all this misery and pain... _

_ He was in a weird state of consciousness: not dead, not alive. It was sweet and numbing, but also suffocating... _

_ Then something happened and he thought he might be dreaming. He saw a silhouette. Many people passed by his dusty old car, but no one ever came near it or actually approached him...  _ Am I hallucinating?

_ “Hey, do you need help?” He actually spoke to him. _

Who is this creature? The angel of death? _ Sweet Pea asked himself. _

_ Then he felt hands on his face. _

_ “No, go away. I just want to die. I have nothing to live for anymore.” Sweet Pea whined. _

_ “That's not true, Bud. We always have a reason to live... if just for yourself.” The man said to him. Sweet Pea eyelids fluttered as he was about to lose consciousness. _

_ “No no, stay with me! Here. Here you have some water.” The kind man offered. _

_ No matter how much Sweet Pea resigned with the idea of being dead, as soon as he felt the moisture collide with dry lips, his primal survival instincts kicked it. After the first sip he grabbed the bottle and ravished it. _

_ “Easy, Bud. Take it slow.” The man whispered. He released the bottle, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth because he didn't deserve to live... he just didn't. _

_ “How long you have been staying here?” The man asked softly, handing him the bottle of water again. _

_ “I dunno. I lost track of time.” Sweet Pea answered. _

_ “What's your name?” The kind man asked further. _

_ “Sweet Pea. What's yours?” Sweet Pea asked then. _

_ “I'm Jughead. What's under that blanket, Pea?” Jughead asked then bluntly but soft. _

_ “My dead wife and son.” Sweet Pea said and as he looked into Jughead's emphatic blue eyes, he just couldn't hold the pain anymore. He just cried. Maybe because he had the energy again or maybe simply because there was actually someone who listened. _

_ “I am a doctor - her husband - and I couldn't help her. I failed.” He cried and was a sobbing mess. _

_ “No, you didn't. You tried to help her. That's more that people do in these times. You tried to save them and you love them. They know it and that's all that matters. Show your family the love that they deserve and give them the honor of a burial and then the honor to love yourself again. Let them be one with the earth again.” Jughead told him softly. _

_ Sweet Pea just wanted to believe him, but couldn't help as he just felt incredibly lost. “What happens after the burial?” Sweet Pea just asked quietly. _

_ “Then, my friend, we follow our destiny... And, no matter where it leads, you're not alone anymore...” Jughead answered calmly and Pea smiled for the first time since forever... _

  
  


_ * _

  
  


Betty couldn't help but cry as she listened to Sweet Pea's story. He was crying too but was desperately trying to hold himself together.

He sniffed and told her, “ He helped me to bury my wife and my son... um, we spoke prayers... It meant a lot to me to give them that and to finally be able to say goodbye to them. This plague has turned the world into an incredibly cruel place... Humans aren't humans anymore, but you ain't better than them. If we don't rise up and start to fight for a change. A new era. He has a vision and we have to help him to accomplish that. We are able to make a difference.” Sweet Pea said.

“I don't know if I am worthy enough to be a part of this. I am just a burden and no use for you guys.” Betty just said sadly.

“That's bullshit, Betty, and you know that. We found you for a reason...  _ He _ found you for a reason. He cares about you... even already... I saw him take action last night when you had trouble sleeping. You're not a burden to him and you're not a burden for us. You belong here – by his side – as much as we do.” Sweet Pea said fiercely.

“Thank you.” She answered quietly.

“I'll settle this bath for you.” Sweet Pea said.

“That's really not necessary Pea,” Betty argued.

“It is. Trust me it's going to feel like heaven.” Sweet Pea said.

“No, I'd rather decline at first. I can't do it alone right now.” Betty said politely. 

“Betty, you can trust me. I'm a doctor. I am not proposing this because of any ulterior motives. It is my duty to help people.” Sweet Pea told her softly.

She knew he hadn't but she just didn't want to expose herself to a stranger if she not necessarily has to...

“I know, Pea. But I just can't, please accept that.” Betty said and jumped when she heard Jughead say, “She said no, Pea. Don't take offense, it has nothing to do with your abilities as a doctor.”

Sweet Pea just nodded and went out of a room.

“I am sorry, Jug. I know he means it in the best way, but I just can't expose myself like that.” Betty apologized. 

“Sweet Pea has a hard time when he cannot help people. But he needs to learn his boundaries. You had every right to say no, Betty.” Jughead just told her.

“Augur, I traded food for us.” Archie interrupted them and joined them in her room, continuing, “Nothing great, just some cans of beans and some cans with peaches, but fruits are always good.” Archie stated happily.

Betty wondered then how Archie and Jughead met. Their bond seemed different then Sweet Pea and Jughead's. It was more nurturing, more like a father-son bond. By the twinkle in Archie's eyes - it was more a look of adoration - she could see that Archie looked up to him and was desperately waiting for his approval.

“This is more than great, Archie. Thank you, you even got enough for all of us.” Jughead praised him and Betty's assumption was proven right as Archie lit up immediately, a huge genuine smile appearing on his face.

“Of course, Augur. Betty, you are one of us now.” Archie just said and Betty couldn't help but join in Jughead's smile. 

“Thank you, Archie, that's very nice for you to say,” Betty said.

“We will protect you now. No one will ever hurt you again... Or I'll fight them.” Archie announced proudly. Betty didn't know what to say, she just nodded thankfully and looked to Jughead for help.

“No Archie, we don't fight, remember? No fists, no violence - not any more. That's why we are trying to change, Arch.” Jughead explained to him.

“Oh, yes yes, Augur. No violence. Like you preach. But I still can protect her right? I can still protect us right?” Archie asked hopefully.

“Yes, that's right,” Jughead said.

“Are you are feeling any better now, Betty?” Archie asked her then.

“Yes, I do,” Betty answered.

“I guess I will leave alone again then,” Archie suggested and added. “Just call me if you need anything.”

“We will be my friend,” Jughead assured and Archie left satisfied.

“My sister's dress suits you. Oh, and also it has a hood, just like yours.” He said and stepped forward to put it gently over her hair. 

It felt like he was putting a security blanket over her and the action was so soothing that she had to close her eyes for a second to savor the feeling. She didn't know why she felt that safe around him. It was confusing because she has not been safe for years.

She let out a shaky breath before she opened her eyes again and caught him looking at her. His eyes were so steady - soft and understanding. 

He readjusted her hood properly over her hair and said, “I am sorry for Sweet Pea's behavior and that Archie didn't knock and just... ran in."

“It's okay. I get where Sweet Pea is coming from. I mean he is a doctor... And considering what happened to his wife and son, it is pretty understandable. Archie was just cute and trying to get your approval."

“Yes but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have to accept your will,  _ your _ boundaries.” He explained to her. His eyes were determined, but there was a sadness lingering in them, that left Betty's heart aching.

“Thank you. How did you and Archie meet? Your bond seems special.” Betty asked curiously.

“Yeah, he had a very tough past too actually,” Jughead began to tell her the story, “Archie was dehumanized when I found him. I had never seen something like that before and I found him in a lonely alley after people were scared of him.”

  
  


*

_ Flashback... _

_ Jughead was on his way to the epitome of Riverdale's trade market to trade some food for himself and Sweet Pea when he noticed turmoil amongst the people. Some of them were growling, some of them were whispering anxiously...  _

_ He walked closer to the center of the gathering to see what was going on. There was a young man, walking confused inside of the human-constructed cage. He was snarling his teeth defiantly, but his eyes were filled with existential fear.  _

_ He tried to break out of the circles of humans. It was painful to watch. Instead of helping this poor creature - who was fighting against his restraining leather muzzle - they shouted at him, gawking at him like greedy rubberneckers feeding on his misery.  _

_ Jughead wondered what happened to this man, who was covered in blood; ready to fight every menace he was confronted with. He clearly was captivated by someone, because who would wear a muzzle like a dog by choice. _

_ People started to get aggressive. _

_ “Leave, you beast! Go back where you come from.” One man shouted and threw a small rock towards the young man. _

_ One small rock hit the fighting man hard and he winced out in pain. He couldn't watch this scene anymore. He couldn't be a bystander. _

_ “Enough!” Jughead shouted and tried to get through the crowd of people. _

_ The scared red-haired man just took the opportunity as the circle of human vultures broke apart and fled into the lonely dark lane on the other side of the dusty streets. _

_ “What is wrong with you? This man needs help. This man is clearly suffering and you have nothing better to do than throw rocks on him. Who are you, people? Who gave you the right to judge?” Jughead just told them, fully disgusted by their behavior and walked into the dark alley. _

_ The man was still desperately trying to get out of the muzzle. Jughead needed to help him. He ran to him and the scared man tried to run again. Jughead raised his hands in defense and spoke softly.  _

_ “I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you. Let me help you. Here I have no rocks in my hand... Here can you see my hands?” Jughead asked slow and softly.  _

_ The ginger-haired man was still full of fear and confused but stopped running. He still tried to get rid of the muzzle and got onto his knees so Jughead got on his knees too, signaling to him that he was no threat. _

_ This seemed to work since the man in front of him got calmer, but was still heavily breathing and observing him skeptically. _

_ He didn't move back when Jughead moved forward on his knees, his hands still up as a sign of defeat and peace. _

_ When Jughead was within the man's reach, he moved his hands towards his muzzle carefully and slowly. The man tried to defend himself, but Jughead just held him in a firm but tender grip. _

_ “Sssshhhh, I don't wanna hurt you, pal. I just want to take this off." He caressed his hair soothingly and then slowly reached for the opening with the other hand. _

_ After a while, the man realized what Jughead was up to and just whimpered.“I know, bud. I am going to get you out of this.” Jughead spoke softly. When he managed to open the muzzle, he took it very carefully. _

_ The bloody hands of the man reached for his face. When he got to touch it, his eyes were filled with utter gratitude. Jughead smiled at him as the man still touched his face in disbelief. _

_ “Thank you.” He then whispered to Jughead with tear-filled eyes. _

_ Jughead was surprised and happy that he could actually talk. _

_ “You're welcome.” He answered and saw him looking at his bottle of water. _

_ “Here, you're thirsty, bud,” Jughead said and placed the bottle to his mouth because his hands were injured. He swallowed most of the water practically in one sip. _

_ When he was done. Jughead asked, “What's your name, Bud?”  _

_ “My owner called me the red paladin, but my mother and my girlfriend called me Archie." _

_ “Who was your owner and where is your home, Archie?” The use of his old name opened something in him. A glimpse of hope flickered in his eyes. _

_ “Hiram Lodge... And I don't have a home.” Archie said sadly. _

_ Hiram Lodge.  _

_ Archie's behavior made a lot of sense to him now.  _

_ Jughead knew of Lodge and his business of underground fight clubs. He must have captured Archie for that use, drilling him like a beast whose only meaning in life would be to fight.  _

_ “Now you have a home, Arch. Would you like to come with me?” _

_ “Will you put me into a cage like Hiram did?” Archie asked fearfully. _

_ Jughead eyes soften immediately. _

_ “No. No, Arch. You're going to live with me at my house and sleep in your own bed.” Jughead answered kindly. The smile he received for this offered warmth to his heart. _

_ “I don't have to sleep on the floor and I can move around?” He asked then and Jughead just nodded. In response to that, Archie hugged him and laid his head onto his chest. _

_ Jughead just stroked Archie's hair and then Archie asked him, _

_ “Are you my new owner now?” _

_ “No, Arch. I am your new friend and I am going to protect you.” _

  
  


_ * _

“Oh, my gods that's horrible...” Betty breathed.

Jughead just nodded and stated with a smile, “I'm proud of him. He has a heart of gold and he's actually very smart.”

“I have a couple of books here. He seemed quite fascinated by the roman ancient history and mythology. Probably because it hit close to home. Like the history of gladiators. One day he came to me and said that people back then called preacher Augur and that he thinks that I am their Augur. I hate that he gave me some sort of power position, I don't want to represent that for other people. I just want to help... Do good. But if he needs this sort of guidance to be able to get over this misery and let himself feel happy, I will be the last person who's going to deny him happiness.” Jughead explained.

“But what do you need, Jughead?” Betty asked softly, genuinely interested.

Jughead was taken aback by her question again and it cracked something within him, something he'd long closed off.

“I just want this pain to end. I don't want people to be forced to do things they regret for their entire life.” He just rasped, fighting against the thick lump in his throat.

She looked at him. Her emerald eyes were so gentle and encouraging that he could pour his soul out then and there...

She asked him, “What is your story, Jughead?”

He just swallowed and smiled.

After a long pause, he just answered, “That's a story for another day, Betts.”

“Okay.” She just answered, not pushing him further.

_ One day he would tell her everything...  _

__

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Buggies! First of all I want to thank everyone who joined the ride and supported me with a bookmark/Kudos / Comment I have received for the first chapter. It meant everything.
> 
> Thank you to my Beta @Mieteve - Minijoma. You are a gem.
> 
> Please tell me what you think. Your thoughts are always really important for me and an additional fuel for my stories!
> 
> You can also always reach out to me on tumblr and ask me anything. @LeandraDeRaven 
> 
> Stay safe and sending love!


	3. Your Faith Can't Be Held Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything  
> Warnings: Attempted suicide (Sort of?)  
> Harsh language against homosexuals.  
> Mentions of controversial therapy  
> \----------------------  
> Sorry for the delay Buggies! It's been a tough week!

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 3

Your faith can't be held hostage

  
  


All of them were at a place near the trade market. Betty listened to Jughead's words and saw people walking closer as he spoke. 

Two of them – two guys – seemed very drawn and intrigued, but were still cautious and scared.

“Don't we all search for different times? Who stops us from being better?” He grabbed a loaf of bread and some cans of marinated herring, walking to one of the men and broke the bread in two pieces. The man looked at him with wide eyes and smiled. 

“Who stops us from sharing. From deciding that there is enough for all of us and that we don't have to be greedy. This state of the world came because of the plague. But we handled it very badly. Instead of letting it unite us, it divided us. Was it supposed to be like that? I don't think so.” Jughead spoke.

“But everyone is like this. Everyone just thinks about themselves. Everyone judges!” The man with the long dark brown hair called out.

“That's right. Everyone is like this right now. Does it make it right for you? No. Tell me, do you want to be like everyone else or do you want to be like you?” Jughead said.

“We are not allowed to be ourselves,” The other man answered.

“Who says that?” Jughead asked softly and walked closer to them.

Kevin and Joaquin – as they learned the men were called – told them their story then.

They were kept in a camp where they practiced gay conversion because being 'gay doesn't further reproductions'. At least that was one of the ethics of the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Betty had heard about this place and its cruel and disgusting methods...

“We don't know. We want a new life so badly. We want to be accepted. But won't it bring even more hate to us? If we – the outsiders – stood up against the world," Joaquin asked.

“Maybe, maybe not. But is this life and how it is right now really an option for you? Hated for who you simply are?” Jughead asked and Betty could see their minds reeling.

“It's a big decision. I'll come back tomorrow evening. If you decide to come with us, you know where to find us.” Jughead suggested and they just nodded thankfully...

*

_ One hour later... _

They went to the Riverside after his speech. Betty decided to wash herself a bit since she didn't want to be helped by Sweet Pea all the time. She thought about just washing her legs under the dress.

_ Don't be ridiculous Betty...This is not the time to be a prude. Not the time to be squeamish. The world is changing and what choice does she have? It would be like this if she had to be completely naked in front of Sweet Pea, right? _ She just thought, walking deeper into the river and took her dress off in one swift motion before it could get wet. She threw it onto the dry ground of the river. She walked deeper into the water the cold moisture on her skin felt like a soothing balm, cleansing her skin from all the memories and dirt. It almost felt like a purge.

Betty started to wash her body and felt purified.  _ If only the memories would vanish, just like the dirt from her skin did... _

She then let herself sink into the water, the soft whirring taking over, muting the white noise in her head.

The water moved suddenly and she opened her eyes, seeing the small vibrations on the surface. Someone was calling her name. She heard it. Her lungs felt tighter and she needed to rise. She knew it, and somehow she did. Even though she didn't want to leave this cocooning silence. This moment of safety and clarity. 

But she did.

When her head broke through the surface, she gasped and the air hit her lungs again. She looked at the shore and saw no one other than Jughead calling out to her.

“Betty! Are you alright?” His soft voice combined with the cleansing experience she just had let her walls break. 

All her pain – which she had bottled up for years - just flowed out of her like a fountain. 

It took not even a second and she found herself in Jughead's tender but firm embrace.

“It's going to be okay, Betty. God... you scared me. “ 

“I'm sorry.” She just said as she tried to catch a breath again.

“It's alright! Just don't scare me like that ever again, please.” He answered raspy against the crown of her head.

She looked up at him then. Tears were shining in his eyes, alongside a lingering unspoken fear that she couldn't put a finger on.  _ Was it because of her? _ She doubted it. It must be something else.

“It just felt so good to quiet my mind for once. I didn't have think about all the misery anymore.” Betty admitted.

“I know... you will get there. We all will get there, Betts.”

A moment passed as she just looked into his blue kind eyes, looking for some sort of guidance and ease. 

After a while, she just whispered, “How did you do it, Jug? How do you manage to have faith and hope, within such a world.” 

His eyes were soft and full of sympathy as he answered, “Your faith can't be held hostage if you won't let it happen. You make the choice, how much you let this misery win. You have it in your hand! You can choose hope and faith, Betty... Even in times when the world seems forsaken.” He spoke gently, wiping her tears away with his fingertips.

  
  


*

  
  


He heard her sigh of relief as soon as his fingertips brushed over her eyelids. His heart nearly stopped when he saw her sinking into the water and not getting up again. 

It brought old memories back. Memories which were very painful and buried within his soul. But it also stirred a feeling inside of him, he hadn't felt for a long time.

As he looked into her eyes, he saw her inner struggles, but also the strong will to fight and defeat these painful thoughts. 

Her gaze held some sort of admiration for him, but it was different from the others and this made him feel confused, vulnerable, but also finally seen.

He was so mesmerized by her gaze that he completely forgot the fact that she was standing there in her underwear, translucent from the water, but she doesn't seem to care or bother either.

Jughead noticed that she was freezing and suggested, “Let's get you out of the water, Betts.”

She gladly nodded and he led her slowly out of the water, holding her close to his side.

The others didn't stare, which he – and possibly Betty too - were grateful for. When they reached the ground of the riverside again, he reached for her dress and helped her to put it on. His eyes not leaving hers.

“Let's go home, friends,” Jughead stated and Sweet Pea asked. What are we going to do about Joaquin and Kevin?

“Nothing. Nobody ever will be forced to join us. We will go back there tomorrow and preach. If they want a change for this world, they'll be there again. But for now... let's just go home.” Jughead just told them and they went home.

  
  


_ * _

_ At their home... _

They sat around the table, eating dinner together. Nothing special, just some canned beans, which Archie proudly traded for all of them yesterday, and luckily some slices of bread Jughead traded today.

Jughead looked upon his companions. He loved their small gatherings. It was giving him a little peek of what he wanted to achieve, of what he promised to change. Levity, care. Companionship.

“Do you plan on going back to the same place as today, tomorrow?” Betty asked curiously as she handed him the basket with bread. Their fingers brushed slightly and their eyes met.

“Yes, I do. They obviously have reached out before but were too afraid to join us. As far as we know – what happened to Joaquin and Kevin was awful – and they crave as much for change as we do.” Jughead told her.

Jughead could still feel the fear he felt when he saw her sinking down into the water. He didn't know why but the thought of her wanting to kill herself, because she couldn't shake off what happened to her, was hurting him.

Well, truthfully, he did know why but he didn't want to open old wounds he has tried to forget for the past few years.

However, he definitely wanted to talk to her about what happened today when they could have a moment of privacy.

“Can I come with you again?” Betty asked. 

“Of course. It would be good if just one of you came with me. Since I don't want to leave you alone in here, you're coming with me.” Jughead answered and could kick himself right after for his choice of words. It came out harsher than he intended to...

But Betty simply nodded, biting her lip and avoiding his gaze...

_ I definitely need to talk to her after dinner, _ Jughead thought.

*

She knew that she screwed up, that she had disappointed him... She saw it in his eyes during dinner. Betty didn't blame him though. He gave her medical care, took her in, gave her shelter and was nothing but kind to her... And what did she do to thank him? She tried to kill herself.  _ Brilliant Betty. _ She thought to herself. 

Tears of frustration were running down her cheeks before she was able to hold them back and she felt herself relapse into her old coping mechanism. 

She felt the pressure against the skin of her palms, tried to refuse the urge to dig her nails deeper until the painful sting was blurring her mind but she just couldn't. She gasped at the sting and yelped in surprise when she heard a knock.

“Sorry I didn't want to scare you.” Jughead apologized then.

Betty tried to hide her palms.

“No, you didn't.” She assured him and he looked at her confused.

“Were you crying?” He asked, approaching her quickly.

“It's okay, I'm just frustrated with myself... I-I disappointed you...” She tried to explain herself and looked at him pleadingly. His eyes softened and he walked even closer to her, raising his hand to cup her cheek.

“No, I wasn't disappointed. I was scared, Betty. Seeing you drown under the water surface...” He exhaled deeply and then continued, “I have just lost too many people I cared about already.” 

“You care about me?” She asked slightly shocked.

He smiled at that and shook his head lightly, “Of course I care about you. I care a lot about you.”

It scared him how much he cared about Betty. He hadn't felt this feeling stir inside of him in a very long time. It was more than just the urge to protect and help. It was a feeling that made his heart wrench when she was suffering and swell when she was smiling.

He reached for her hand but her eyes widened in horror and she flinched at the touch.

“Betty... I would never hurt you.” Jughead reassured softly. 

“I know... It's not that.” she answered in a whisper, ashamed and not meeting his gaze. She saw Jughead inspecting her hands and bit her lip nervously.

“There's blood...” He rasped. His voice was not shocked... It was just laced with compassion and sympathy. He looked at her, tears shining in his eyes.

She didn't know why but she turned her hands within his palms and opened them. Showing him her greatest weakness.

“Don't send me away, Jug.” She just pleaded in a choked sob.

“Betts... I would never send you away.” Jughead told her.

“I know you are gathering us all here because of a greater cause. Because we'd help you to change the current situation of. You don't need people who are damaged. I promise I'll do better.” She answered.

“We are all damaged, Betty. Archie is an impulsive time bomb. Who - might I add - weeks ago knew nothing about human behavior. Because he was held and tortured, being used as a fighting machine like a freaking animal. For over a year. He completely forgot how it was to act like a human. How it felt to be cared for, that your life matters. He needed to relearn everything since the first time I took him with me. Sweet Pea can't get over the fact that he – as a doctor – couldn't save his newborn son or wife. He struggles with it daily. That's why he handled your decline for his help so badly... And me... God, Betty I am a wreck too, why do you think I had this great wake up call. Because I was also at the bottom.” He explained fiercely while Betty just listened.

“I don't want them to serve me, Betty. I don't want you to serve me. I am as human as they are. As you are. I just want you to understand and to fight for a better world. Not for me. With me. By my side as an equal.” He told her and she couldn't suppress the need to cup his cheek. There was so much pain in his eyes, so much sorrow. She wanted to soothe his pain, to comfort him just as he did so many times for her.

“Okay..." She just whispered and let her eyes speak instead.

“I see you, Jughead. But I also see great things you are doing here. I want to learn from you and stand with you but I don't want to cause any problems.

“You don't. Betty, if I ever gave you the feeling that you're not welcome here, I am tremendously sorry. And you have to believe me that it was never my intention. I was so scared and it hit too close to home. I just...” His voice cracked and Betty could see that he was struggling with his emotions.

“It's okay. You don't have to tell me...” She calmed him.

He exhaled a rattled breath before he just whispered, “Thank you.” A whisper she could barely hear but the lift of his burdened soul was clearly visible as soon as he leaned into her palm.

“My sister didn't die in the most conventional way...” Jughead began to speak.

She didn't want to pry because she could see how painful it was for him. But she could also see the excruciating need to share this burden. So she asked softly while caressing his cheek.

“Was she murdered?” The look of sadness and maybe self-hatred broke her heart and regretted her question immediately.

“You could say so... yeah...” His voice laced with a trace of bitterness, she hadn't heard from him yet.

“My father was murdered, too.” Betty revealed in an attempt to give him some comfort.

“By whom?” He just asked softly then.

“I don't know exactly. They said it was just a civilian at the trade market, who was greedy for the painkillers my father traded for my mother. She was sick. The plaque has taken her now. At first, it seemed just like a cold, but then, right before it ended... The rash appeared out of nowhere - or maybe she just didn't tell me – but since then I knew it was over and just a matter of time.” She told him and felt tears forming behind her eyes. Jughead's hand raised to her hand on his cheek and laid over it.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered and after a moment of silence, mutual understanding passed.

“I stayed there until she took her last breath. Weeks after I walked like a zombie through our place. After I buried my mother. I walked to the trade market. I hadn't eaten for days. There I overheard some people talking about a bloody murder at the trade market. The moment I heard it, I knew they were talking about my father, I just knew it.” She told him and couldn't as fresh tears spilled over her cheeks.

“Since that moment I just realized that the world has changed - and not for the better. There was no moment I haven't lived in cautions or fear...”

  
  


*

  
  


Jughead just listened to her and could relate to her pain. Not long ago he felt the same. His darkest point in life. The death of his sister. Something he might never forgive himself for. He could've done better. Could've done more. He hated the world he was walking on for a very long time. Until he realized one day that it was on them to make a change. On the people themselves. It's in their power. So, he began to follow his instincts. His inner voice. Which led him to several epiphanies. Which led him exactly where he was right now. To his cause and destiny.

He just looked into Betty's eyes and wanted nothing more than to find comfort in them and he did, even if he couldn't tell her yet what tortured him.

She continued speaking and was dragging him out of his thoughts...

“But then I saw you. I heard you. I believed you. I had hope again. What you spark in people is a beautiful, Jug.” Betty spoke and he just reached for her hands. 

“It's not me, Betty. My voice has no power without people to hear it. People who feel the energy of the light, of change. Like a tremor. Constantly buzzing, but invisible. It takes us to transcend it into a melody of guidance.”

Her green irises twinkled like the most beautiful emeralds. A glimpse of hope and anticipation, he wanted to elicit as often as he could. A spark that ignited a flame within him, one he didn't know was still there...

Jughead reciprocated her smile. He reached for her palms and brought her knuckles to his lips. She flinched at that again and he remembered that her wounds were self-inflicted.

“Sorry.” He rasped and turned her palms within his.

He was surprised and amazed by her trust when she opened her palms. 

Jughead skimmed his fingers over her crescent moon scars and whispered, “Don't be ashamed of your vulnerability. It means that we are still able to feel. In this world – especially in this kind of world – vulnerability is a treasure, we should be grateful for. But talk to me, okay? I am here for you. Would you try that? For me?” Jughead spoke and asked, even though he felt like a hypocrite because he was far from ready to be vulnerable in front of her. 

“Yes.” Betty just answered and met his gaze.

They just looked at each other and he hoped that he could speak a silent promise. A promise to tell her everything. A promise to allow himself to be vulnerable around her in its entirety.

She just smiled and he knew she understood him.

“Can I take care of these?” Jughead asked tenderly, caressing his fingertips upon her wounds again feathery.

She nodded her permission and he told her, “I'll just go to Sweet Pea to get some bandages. I'll be right back.” 

He hurried and was back a few seconds later, smiling as he saw that her hands were still uncurled.

“Where did you put the ointment Sweet Pea gave you, it might help with these too?” Jughead asked then.

“Right over there in the drawer.” She showed him wíth a nod.

He took it out and focused on Betty again. Jughead brought a cloth and wet it with some of the water from their dinner.

“May I?” He asked and gestured towards her opened palms.

“Of course. I wouldn't be so open towards you if I wouldn't be okay with that.” Betty assured him and he just smiled at that. He began to delicately wash the fresh blood from her hands.

“I don't even know why I sunk into the river, Jug... It just felt cleansing. I just didn't want to feel the dirt on me anymore, but the memories were still there. My mind couldn't stop reeling. Like an old cracking movie. When I sunk into the water, there was silence. I just wanted to stay there for a little while longer... Enjoy the silence. I didn't want to kill myself, Jug.” She spoke.

Jughead listened to her profoundly while he bandaged her hands. “I believe you, Betts. If you ever want to talk. I am here.” Jughead offered.

“Same goes for you, Juggie. But I guess we are both a tough egg to crack.” Betty said with a sad but sassy smile, which he couldn't help but reciprocate. 

“Good as new.” Jughead just said when he was done.

“Jug?” She asked.

“Hmm?” He hummed.

“Would you still take me with you if you didn't have the urge to keep an eye on me?”

“Would you want to come with me?” Jughead asked and met her gaze.

“Always.” She just answered determined.

He just smiled wryly but his eyes twinkled as he said.

“As you wish. I would love to have you by my side.”

  
  


* 

_ The next day at the same place, near the trade market... _

When they came there, they saw Joaquin and Kevin in a sort of fight.

“You're a stupid fag. That's what you are.” One of the men said and shoved Joaquin brutally.

Jughead caught him before he could fall and said, “Stay here.”

“Why is that something bad? To be a fag as you call it," Jughead asked him point-blank as Betty stood close behind him, watching him closely.

“It's not normal. It's a sin.” One of the men said.

“We live in a world, which is far from normal, so who are we to decide the measure or even something as huge as sin.” Jughead began to speak.

“You are a hypocrite. Preaching big words about sin, when you allow a sinner right by your side. I saw her the other day, killing an innocent man.” The man said and Betty jumped up to say something because Jughead doesn't deserve to be blamed because of her decisions and failures but he signaled her to stay where she was.

“Maybe she killed a man. But can you really say that this man was truly innocent? Can you say that of anyone? Can we say that about ourselves?” Jughead asked and waited a couple of seconds before he continued, “Do you have the bravery to say that you are free of sin? Tell me, young man... In those years of the plague, wasn't your heart filled with wrath, envy, or maybe lust? Did you always think about others with good intentions? Act towards them in good intentions. Where were you that day then? When this woman clearly was in need of help?" Jughead asked, his eyes piercing into his.

“I wasn't... I didn't know... I didn't seen it properly...” The man just stammered.

“Isn't it always like that? We just see what we want to see? Why not change our perspective then? Why not take a closer look? Why don't we just mute our minds for once and listen? Listen to what we want and feel. Listen to what they have to say. The woman who defends herself. The men who've been punished for being in love with someone, who they deeply care about. Tell me what is a sin about that?” Jughead spoke and the man remained silent.

She saw the change in Joaquin and Kevin's face. Expressions of suffering were changing into ones of ease. It was beautiful to watch, like their hearts lifted and could finally beat again. Even the man in front of him started to realize. It was like Jughead's words cracked his barrier and that adamant wall of wrath and restlessness. 

"It is in our hands to listen. In our hand to choose what we judge and what we feel. We can change it anytime."

“But how. How if we are confronted with nothing but this.” The man said desperately.

She didn't know why, but an inner force told her to step forward - right by Jughead's side - and face the man who claimed her as a sinner just moments ago.

  
  


*

Jughead just saw her stepping and knew it was meant to be. He stayed silent and watched her in awe. He had no doubt in his mind and body, that what she was going to say would be perfect.

She stood before the man, who looked at her in fear. Even though he was one of the people, who didn't help her, she met him with kindness. Betty smiled and took his face tenderly between her palms.

“With faith. Faith that you can be the change and that your faith can't be held hostage. Your faith, perspectives, and beliefs, can't be oppressed and overshadowed. It is free. No one can take this away from you. You can go here and change.” Betty said and the man started crying.

“I am sorry. I am so sorry." He whispered and now started sobbing and fell onto his knees and Betty with him. She caressed his face constantly, soothing, and sheltering him like a child. 

“I saw what happened to you and I was a coward. I am so sorry.” The man said between sobs.

Jughead stood close by her. Not closely enough to invade this important moment, but close enough to see her reaction. He could see the hurt flicker in her eyes. But then her eyes softened again and she asked, “What's your name?”

“Reggie. I am so sorry. I was just paralyzed.” He defended himself.

“I forgive you, Reggie." She said then loud and clear, fresh tears glistening in her eyes.

“What?” Reggie asked completely dumbfounded. Betty just repeated.

“You were scared. You made a mistake. We all do. But take this from now on and have faith in a better you. A better us. “ Betty told him.

Jughead couldn't rid his eyes of her and was sure his eyes may show the same adoration for her as Reggie.

“Thank you,” Reggie whispered.

She just laid his head onto her chest, offering him the absolution and comfort he so desperately searched for, while she cried herself.

After a moment she stood up with Reggie and turned to Jughead. Her eyes a deep forest of emotions. He just stepped closer and cupped her face between his palms.

He smiled at her widely, eyes filled with pride and she laughed softly. Jughead didn't need to say anything to her. In fact, he didn't know if words wouldn't destroy this moment of healing and forgiveness. So he just leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

She laid her head onto his head and for one moment this world of destruction didn't seem so dark anymore. 

“We want to come with you,” Kevin said and interrupted their cathartic moment.

“Me too.” Reggie piped in. “Please let me come with you.” He asked.

Betty and Jughead exchanged looks and looked at them.

Jughead just smiled and said, “Let's go home then.”

“The others call you Augur, I've heard,” Joaquin asked.

“Some people might call me that way, yes. However, my name is Jughead.” Jughead just answered.

“That seems so simple for such a person like you.” Kevin piped in.

“I'll stick with Augur, I think. This title does you justice.” Kevin said with a smile.

“Call me as you want. Whatever you feel comfortable with.” Jughead just said and decided to leave it that way.

They walked home and he felt Betty's fingers brush his.

He intertwined his fingers with hers and was glad that he read her body language right as she smiled upon him.

“How does it feel?” Jughead asked her then.

“What?” Betty asked, confused.

“To forgive yourself.” Jughead clarified with a smirk.

“I didn't. I forgave Reggie. But that doesn't mean I forgave myself. I guess It's always easier to forgive someone else than yourself.” Betty answered earnestly.

“Wiser words have never been spoken.” He answered with a smile and looked at her before he added, “I know exactly what you mean.” 

She just tightened the grip around his hand. A gesture that said more than words could. He just looked at her and somehow felt unburdened, maybe even happy.

Jughead knew that the change would come. He felt it in every fiber of his being. The dawn of an era. That is what he was fighting for.

Today, he could see it. The dawn after the darkness. He guessed he had to thank Betty for that. 

She was clearly more than just the companion and follower that thought... and where this thought might lead scared him but also excited him at once. 

Was he ready for that? He thought not but he also knew that he didn't have a choice... 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Here it is!
> 
> I am so sorry for the delay, but I had a a lot to do and got sick! But now i am better again! I hope the chapter was worth the wait and you all still stick around:)
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos on the last chapter! I am really happy that this "Darker" Story is so well received.
> 
> Thank you to my Betas: @Mieteve-Minijoma and @Phatfatbunny! You two are life savers.
> 
> My other stories will update within next week. Keep an eye out!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Let me know what you think! I always love to hear your thoughts!!!
> 
> Sending love and stay safe folks


	4. Heaven in Hell's despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Dark themes.
> 
> Active euthanasia.

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 4

Heaven in Hell's despair

Betty woke up in the middle of the night, she was a little bit disoriented at first, trying to decide if the sound she heard was from a dream or really happened. It was a restless mutter from afar, sometimes quieter, sometimes louder. It sounded like a cacophony, but despite the sound, she let herself glide back into the realm of reality and she realized the weird sounds were becoming words.

Words from a familiar voice.

“Jug,” She breathed in realization, so she quickly stood up and walked to his room.

When she entered she saw that he was still asleep, but tossing and turning around in his bed.

Betty knew from her own experiences, that you have to be careful with people who were trapped in a nightmare. So she slowly walked towards him. When she was right beside his bed, she saw the sheen of sweat gleaming in light of the night, covering his skin. 

“Don't leave, please! I can't. I can't. No! Please Jelly no!” He murmured in despair, with each murmur growing louder and louder. 

She sat beside him and cautiously reached for his hand. His movements calmed, but his facial expressions still remained distorted. She could clearly see that he was still suffering.

Betty leaned in closer to him, trying not to get distracted by the enchanting mixture of his pheromones and musk.

She softly cupped his cheek and murmured, “I know Juggie... shhh... it hurts... I know,” caressing his face with her knuckles and her palm alternately as if she could smooth his pain away. She remembered how his tender touch always eased her and brought her back to sanity. So, she just hoped she had the same effect on him.

When his restless body began to completely calm down she whispered, “You did everything you could Juggie. It's okay.” 

He carried so much hurt inside him, even in the darkness she could see it, and the immensity of it brought tears to her eyes. The fact that he carried all this hurt all alone, but didn't hesitate one second to lift others from their pain, made her heart ache for him.

She squeezed her eyes shut to blink away the impending tears behind her eyes but quickly opened them in surprise, when she heard her name: 

“Betts?” his voice still graveled from sleep.

“You had a nightmare. I heard you and wanted to check on you. I am sorry,” apologized Betty, suddenly feeling scared that she had intruded his personal space.

She was about to remove her hands from his face, but he grabbed one of them, and laid it back on his cheek again. 

“Thank you,” he whispered in a strangled breath.

She didn't say anything, instead she just smiled.

“I’ll bring you a glass of water, okay?” Betty suggested, but his grasp became tighter and more urgent.

“I don't need a glass of water Betts,” Jughead said. So she answered, “Then I’ll let you go back to sleep.”

She waited a few seconds for a response, when none came, she decided to stand up to leave, but then he stopped her.

“Betts, could you... could you stay?” He asked and she could see that he felt instantly ashamed and guilty about it.

She just nodded and he offered, “I can sleep on the floor...” 

“No, it's fine. I trust you...or at least I want to,” She said and he smiled at her.

He moved over, making space for her and she quickly laid down beside him.

“Thank you for doing this,” whispered Jughead.

“It’s no problem. You slept in a chair for me when I had a nightmare, so it's the least I can do,” she said with a chuckle and turned her face to look at him.

“I can't be weak Betty... I just can't.... Not now,” admitted Jughead.

“You aren't... It's okay to feel hurt Jug. We're human.”

He smiled at that and replied, “Don't steal my lines, Betts.”

“I’m not, I am just a fast learner,” She halfheartedly defended herself.

After a long moment of silence he whispered, “I will always be sorry for what happened to you, but I am really happy that you are here, Betts. Everything feels so much easier now with you here.”

Betty didn't respond for a brief moment, as she let the meaning of his words sink in.

She reached for his hand and entwined her fingers with his, held his gaze and whispered, “Me too.”

They enjoyed the feeling of their innocent unity for a moment, laying there in silence. 

  
  
  


*

Jughead just took in the feeling of their intertwined hand. He has held a lot of hands the last couple of days. But nothing came close to feeling like this. It was always hime who soothed the pain of others. This time, though, it was the other way around. 

Betty didn't even know anything about his past. Yet, being with her has made him feel an ease in his soul, which he hasn't felt in a long time. 

“Jug, no matter what happened, whenever you want to talk or just need me to sleep here, you know where to find me,” Betty spoke up while turning on her side to face him.

He mirrored her movements turning toward her, while still holding her hand, and replied, “Dito.” 

A curl fell over her face and before he could stop himself he instinctively reached for it, tucking it gently behind her ear.

She didn't flinch and he said, “How about we get some sleep now? We have another long day ahead of us.”

“You’re right. Sleep tight Jug,” Betty said.

“Sweet dreams Betts,” he whispered. They both fell asleep with their hands remaining connected.

It was the first time, in a long time Jughead wasn't haunted by his nightmares.

*

_ The next day... _

The next morning he woke up with a warm body laying against his, her head resting on his chest. He was confused for a second, but as he recognized that she was sleeping like an angel, he couldn't help but smile. He somehow enjoyed the feeling of closeness, he always did, with here. There hasn’t been a situation where he didn’t feel comfortable with her, but this was different. This was almost domestic and stirred a yearning in him that had been long forgotten.

He couldn’t even remember how it had felt to have a woman in his arms in bed. Truth be told the only woman he ever really cared about was his sister, and this care and love had brought upon him the greatest anguish he had ever experienced in life. Yet, he couldn't ignore the feeling of deep care he felt for Betty and this scared him. 

Jughead did care for all of his companions. He had the feeling that they just wanted to see him in their own preconceived vision of him. They don’t really see him. They just see their perception of him. It was different with Betty, she really saw him for who he is. She didn’t just see his accomplishments, but also his cracks too. 

  
  
  


Betty stirred and instinctively leaned closer into him. He smiled at that and she opened her eyes and gasped.

“Oh my God! I am sorry,” apologized Betty as she quickly moved away from Jughead.

“Don't be sorry I am the one who asked you to stay and I didn't mind at all. It has been a long time since I slept with someone that close to me, let alone even someone I actually feel comfortable with,” declared Jughead. He was surprised when after his words, she settled back into her previous position, laying her head back onto his chest.

He genuinely smiled and raked his fingers through her exposed hair. She closed her eyes and murmured, “My mother used to that when I felt sad. It always comforted me.”

“Do you feel sad?” Jughead questioned.

“No... But it still helps,” she stated.

He chuckled and said, “Noted.”

“What are your plans for today? Do you want to preach again?” Betty asked. 

Jughead answered, “Yeah, I wanted to. First I want to walk around and look to see where I am drawn to. I planned to take everyone with me. Do you mind?” He asked.

“Of course not, I want to come with you.” Betty said.

He remembered her moment with Reggie and spoke, “Betts, what you did with Reggie was so powerful. You really reached him and touched all of us.” He paused for a moment because he had an epiphany. Then he looked at her and asked her enthusiastically:

“Preach with me Betty!” 

She looked at him shocked.

“What?!”

“I am serious Betty. Preach with me. You didn't think twice back then. You stood up, spoke your heart and followed your inner voice for guidance. It was perfect Betty. Look what happened, you lifted one man's burden. In doing so, you caused all of them to trust and come with us.” Jughead tried to encourage her because he was really thrilled about the idea.

“Please Betts,”breathed Jughead. It was the right decision. Jughead knew from the first moment on, there was a greater reason why he had first met and found her.

“You really think I could do this? You really think I could help people?” asked Betty, looking up at him.

You even helped me without even knowing it...He thought silently and said reassuringly, “Yes, I do believe it with my entire heart Betts.” 

The smile he received from her was radiating and contagious. His heart stopped for a second while she pulled him into a bear hug.

Jughead relaxed a second later within her embrace and murmured into her hair, “So... that means... you preach with me.” 

“Yes. Yes, Jug,” she answered against his chest and he smiled widely and hugged his new “Partner in Justice” tightly.

*

_ A couple of hours later at the crossroads of Riverdale to Greendale... _

They decided to try another place, so they went to the city marker of where Riverdale and Greendale meet, right before the borders. Jughead didn't know what to expect. It's been a long time since he had been there, but his inner voice guided him there today...

What he saw was devastating and heartbreaking. Evidently the plaque was still very present in Greendale. There were still some sick people in Riverdale, but it seemed it wasn't as many as there was in Greendale. Or possibly, the infected people were just more outside because they didn't know what to do. Jughead heard that the system of Greendale had collapsed earlier than theirs.

“Jesus Christ,” he breathed and he saw from the corner of his eyes that the others were just as shocked as him.

“They need help, we need to help them,” Sweet Pea whispered.

He looked to Betty and saw tears pooling in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away and called, “We need something to cover our mouths and noses, in case it's still contagious,” and moved to start ripping the seam of her dress into pieces but Jughead stopped her gently. 

“Hold on. I didn't know what to expect... I haven't had enough time to sew masks for us all, but I packed pieces of fabric we can use,” Jughead stated as he handed all of them their provisional masks.

When they all put their masks on besides Archie, Jughead observed his look of sheer panic.

_ Oh shit...  _ Jughead thought,  _ Of course wearing a mask would trigger Archie. How in heaven's name could I forget this?  _ He kicked himself mentally.

“Augur. I don't want to wear a muzzle please... no please augur no...” Archie pleaded as his body moved into a high defensive posture, shoulders down, small, and ready to run.

“Archie. This isn't a muzzle... it's just a mask. It protects us from becoming sick. You can take it off by yourself and you just have to wear it when we are treating these people,” he explained and took his own mask on and off to show him the difference to Archie's previous captivating muzzle. Archie still wasn't convinced in the slightest.

“Arch. It’s okay. I know you are afraid... but we all have them on,” Jughead again tried and pointed to everyone else wearing the masks.

His eyes continued to widen in horror and he moved backwards as soon as Jughead started to move closer to him. 

Betty started to jump into action right then and there. She took her mask off, shoved it inside her dress and slowly moved closer to Archie.

Archie stopped moving, but continued to breathe heavily. He didn't back up when she came closer, raising her hands in defense.

When she was at his reach he pleaded, “Please, I don't want to go back to that place.” 

The anguish in his eyes was heartbreaking... Jughead thought as he watched Betty trying to get through to Archie.

Betty took his face in her hand and said, “You won't. We are never going to let that happen to you. We care so much about you Arch.” 

Jughead could tell from the hoarseness of her voice that she was struggling to hold back tears.

She caressed his hair as she continued to speak, “You can go back home if you want,” she suggested.

“No! I don't want to, I want to help,” Archie argued.

“We know that, but you need to wear a mask today in order to do that, okay? We don't want you to get sick. Please Archie, just try. You will see that it isn't the same as a muzzle. You can take it off whenever you want to. If you take it off, you just have to move away from the people you're helping.”

Betty talked to him like a mother would to a small child, and it worked.

Archie just started crying and fell down on his knees.

She sunk down with him and let him cry in her arms, while she raked her hands soothingly through his red unkempt hair.

“Shh, It's ok....” she calmed him and caressed him like a wounded, scared puppy.

“I don't want to be scared of that mask Betty, I really don't,” Archie quietly admitted to her.

“I know,” she said back and looked at Jughead, trying to signal him to help her.

“Will you try it? I am going to be here and I’ll hold you the entire time. Jughead is going to put the mask on you, okay? You can say at any point if it is too much... then you and one of us can move away from the people and take it off for a moment,” Betty spoke into Archie's hair but Jughead heard it as he knelt down beside her.

Betty looked at Jughead, eyes filled with compassion for their traumatized companion, and handed him the piece of cloth silently.

Archie just nodded but whispered, “I am scared.” 

“I know bud, but I am not going to hurt you.” 

“We're so proud of you Arch,” Betty whispered and Jughead took the fabric and put it slowly and gently over his mouth and nose. 

Archie startled and whimpered at the contact but Betty caressed his hair and face the entire time. Like a concerned mother of a child or owner of a scared dog.

In this moment, Jughead realized how deep his trauma still was. They really had to pet him like a dog in order to get him out of this post traumatic state.

“Good Boy” Jughead praised him when he was tying the knot at the back of Archie's head.

“We're proud of you,” Betty murmured and kissed the top of his head.

Jughead caressed his head after he was done he said, “It's done Arch, are you good?”

Archie sniffled, stood up, and tried to shove the mask upwards.

“See, you can take it off whenever you want,” Jughead said with a smile.

Archie smiled back and put it back on.

“I am so proud of you Arch,” Jughead said and Archie's eyes proudly twinkled.

“Okay let's go, quickly then,” Jughead ordered and they ran into the city. 

First, they treated the people without rashes on them, so they knew that they could be safe with them.

But Jughead hated this two class choosing manner. Who were they to decide, who should or shouldn't.

“This isn't right. This just isn't Right,” Jughead murmured.

“What's wrong, Augur?” Sweet Pea asked, stopping his treatment for a moment.

“No, no, go on Pea. I’ll go to the others. We aren't going to make our help become a two class society system. This is wrong and not how it should be, even if they are a lost cause. They deserve someone who takes care of them too,” Jughead said and stood up.

“I'll come with you,” Betty stated.

Jughead nodded and moved over to a more serious case. A woman, possibly the same age as Betty, moaning and coughing in pain.

Jughead and Betty knelt beside her and he handed Betty some leather gloves, putting a pair on himself.

Then he took the woman’s hand and asked her, “Hey my dear, I am Jughead and I’m here to help, what's your name?” He asked.

“I am Rosalind,” she cracked out.

“You might be thirsty here, drink something,” Betty said then and reached into a big linen bag she was carrying. She took out a metal cup and a bottle of water.

Rosalind looked hesitant and Jughead calmed her, “Don't worry this water was boiled before.”

“No that's not it, I have the plaque. It's... It's too late... I can barely breathe. I am highly contagious,” Rosalind pressed out.

“Don't worry about that, we’re wearing masks and gloves. It won't harm us. Just drink,” he reassured her as he supported her head.

She coughed in the process and barely could drink any water. 

“I got you, take your time,” he soothed her.

“Please I can't, everything hurts. I know I am a lost cause. I saw the rash. I know what it means,” she breathed out with the last power she had.

“I know, but we’ll stay here. We'll be here until it's over.” He said to her swallowed hard, afraid what she might ask him next.

“I don't want to suffer anymore, please have mercy...” Another wave of coughs interrupted her sentence but Jughead was already frozen as he braced himself for the question he knew was about to follow. 

“Please have mercy and just end it. I don't want to live like this anymore. Please... have mercy...” Rosalind pleaded and started crying.

Suddenly everything despite the pleading, moaning and crying muted, creating his own purgatory.

He started shaking and just murmured quietly, “I can't. I am sorry.”

The woman started crying even harder.

“Please. Please. Just have mercy and do it.” 

But her pleads didn't even reach him anymore, his mind was overshadowed with the leaden burden of guilt and long buried memories.

He knew that he couldn't stay here, that he couldn't let the others see his breakdown as the memories crashed upon him with no mercy...

So he stood up stuttering, “Sorry... I can't.... I need.... I need to go.” He stood up and fled to a hidden place where nobody could see him.

He flew into a dark alley, where he was hidden from all eyes. The mask which was supposed to protect him, was suffocating him now, only increasing the visions of his memory.

Jughead ripped the piece of cloth off and breathed heavily while he slid down against the concrete wall he was leaning on.

He knew he couldn't lose it. He knew it had to be done and was the best for her...

_ But he failed... he couldn't do it... _

_ Flashback: _

_ Her state is getting worse.. No matter what he tried to do. His heart was breaking. He felt so helpless. _

_ “Jughead?” Jellybean called weakly. _

_ “Hmm,” He said and took her hand in his gloved ones. _

_ “I have a rash, we all know that's the end. There is no help anymore...” she said between coughs.  _

_ “Jug, I love you with my entire heart. You are everything I have...after our mother left us and our father too...I don't want to spend the last hours with my brother in pain and despair. I want to remember us like this.” _

_ “You’re asking me to kill you?” He whispered half a question, half a realization. _

_ She just nodded with teary eyes and coughed again. With every minute that passed it was harder for her to breath. _

_ He held her up to make it easier for her to breathe. _

_ “I can't lose you. You’re everything I have...” He pressed out hoarsely against their entwined hand and was glad that the masks covered the quiver of his lip. He felt the impending tears behind his eyes, as he desperately tried to blink them away. _

_ “You'll never lose me brother. I am always going to be your little sister. You always are going to remember me. I don't doubt that for one second. I'll stay here...” She took his hand between ragged breaths and placed it over his beating heart...” The she moved her hand to his head. “And here...” _

_ “Jelly...” He just breathed and felt himself crying. _

_ “I won't vanish. If I have to go, I want to still have my dignity. Please Jug. I want this. I want to remember you like this and choose the way I die. This plague has taken so much from humanity and from our parents. I don't want it to take away my dignity or the good things I remember about us, in the last hour of my lifetime. Please Jug.” _

_ Rationally he knew that there was no way she would survive... she was 18...and fully conscious of her will. If he wouldn't grant her that last wish, it would be only out of egotistical motives and nothing more.  _

_ A long silence filled with rattled breaths followed, before he asked hoarsely,“Is this really what you want?”  _

_ “Yes. There are sleeping pills in the kitchen... maybe we can drink some wine... I know that I am not 21. yet, but maybe you could make an exception...” She asked and laughed, but her laugh quickly transformed into another wave of coughs. _

_ He couldn't help but smile wryly too. _

_ “I think we could do that,” he said with tears in his eyes. _

_ “Can you bring me a pair of gloves too? I want to be able to touch my brother,” Jellybean asked, her voice weak but graveled from emotions. _

_ “Sure. Um... I am going to the kitchen to bring the sleeping pills and the wine. I don't want to interrupt our precious time more often than it's actually necessary.” He declared and went to prepare her cocktail of death. _

_ When he arrived in the kitchen. It was like he was in some sort of numbing bubble. Time went by in slow motion and he did all the things like a programmed robot. He was about to do what needed to be done. His feelings had no place here. Not now...Jughead just thought while he counted the pills that were inside the package. 15... he didn't even know if this would be enough... Shit...His hands began to shake... he couldn't hold it anymore and he tried to cry as silently as possible.  _

_ Sleeping pills rarely kill someone. Jellybean was a smart woman. She knew that. She really wanted him to kill her. He had to shoot or smother her with a pillow. He thought and squeezed his eyes shut while crying silent and braced himself for his bittersweet of mercy and respect. _

_ “Get yourself together. It's the least you can do for her right now.” He spoke to himself with his voice of reason, trying to compose himself. _

_ He took a couple of deep breaths and went back to her with everything he needed. _

_ Jughead poured them both a glass of wine. How funny that it was actually the last that they had. He thought cynically. _

_ He helped her to put on her gloves, before he raised the glass to help her drink, but she stopped him and said, “I want to say a toast.” _

_ Jughead just looked at her, feeling excruciating pain, but he wouldn't deny her anything at the moment. _

_ “Okay,” He rasped, raised her glass for her and waited for her to speak. _

_ “To my brother. The man that I love the most. A man who stood by my side no matter what. A man who respects my will even when it breaks his heart. A man who deserves the world and will change the world the better. I am sure of that. I am grateful for the time we had together. For every minute in despair and joy. You are the best brother and I love you.” She said clearly and was crying. _

_ “Cheers!” She toasted and he knelt down to hand her a sip. _

_ She cupped his cheek. _

_ “It’s okay to cry Jug. You don't have to hide it from me.” Jellybean whispered. He cried silent tears with his sister for a moment. _

_ Then another cough from her dragged them both back into reality. _

_ “Give me the pills, Jughead.” She softly ordered. _

_ In a moment of hesitation his emotions won and he asked, “Do we really need to do this? Maybe there will be a change...” _

_ “Jug...” she softly said.  _

_ “Did the rash spread?” she asked rationally. _

_ He checked it and the rash was already almost all over her body...It would only take an hour or two until her fever and breathing issues would increase immensely. It would fill her last hours with excruciating sorrow and would make her become delusional. There is no other choice, either he would grant her that last wish and spend one last beautiful hour with her without never ending pain. Or he would let his little sister suffer out of selfish motives... _

_ She didn't need an answer, it was written all over his face. _

_ So he just did what was right and helped her take the sleeping pills, each after another. The more pills, the more his hands were shaking. It took a while, because she had trouble with her breathing.  _

_ Jellybean cupped his cheek after she had taken her last pill and whispered, “Thank you big brother I love you.” _

_ Jughead let his tears fall freely now and whispered back, “I love you Jelly. God, what am I supposed to do without you?” and he kissed the inner off her gloved palm. _

_ “You are going to live Jug, okay. You need to promise me that. This world is cruel, dark and isn't a world I want to live in anymore. This plague has taken so much from us…” her breathing got harder... _

_ “It's okay Jelly. You don't have to speak.” He told her softly, holding her up a bit. _

_ “Yes I do. I don't have much time left. You always protected me Jug. You protected me from the monsters under my bed. From our abusive dad. Even now you’re protecting me from losing my dignity. You are the strongest person I've ever known.” Jellybean slowly spoke. _

_ “You've been the light of my life JB. God, this isn't fair. Why couldn’t this fucking disease couldn't take me instead?” Jughead angrily whispered. _

_ “Stop it. I don't want to hear that. I strongly believe that there is a reason, a reason why it happens the way it happens. This world will wake up. I strongly believe that.” _

_ He had a hard time believing it right now, but just listened and caressed her hand. _

_ “I know you don't believe me. I can read you like an open book brother.” She said with a smile and couldn't help but chuckle, even though he couldn't stop his tears from falling. _

_ “The pain gets better...” She stated, feeling relieved.  _

_ “The painkillers start to kick in.” Jughead stated rationally, but was scared as hell. He wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready to let her go. He wasn't ready to kill his little sister. He thought in despair.  _

_ “Can you give me another glass of wine?” Jellybean said and he followed her order. _

_ “Do you think that there is a heaven, brother?” Jellybean asked. _

_ “I truly hope so,” Jughead answered. _

_ “Maybe death is just another existence... like birth. Maybe I just have to wait for the next step, the next existence.” Jellybean spoke with a smile on her lips. _

_ “I need you to promise me something,” She asked. _

_ “Anything,” Jughead whispered and brushed her covered knuckles with his lips. _

_ “Don't close yourself off Jug and don't give up, okay...This won't be forever. This world will change, I feel it. Don't give up and close your heart.” Jellybean pleaded, now fully crying again. _

_ He didn't answer for a brief moment, because he truly didn't know if he could promise her that. _

_ “I'll try okay,” Jughead gave her the most honest answer he could give her now. _

_ “I am getting sleepy Jug,” Jellybean stated as her eyes were starting to feel heavy. _

_ Jughead's heart stopped for a second, but he tried to hold it together and just said through tears, “It's okay JB. I am here and I won't leave you.” _

_ She just nodded shakily and added, “Don't stop Jughead. No matter how hard I fight against you, don't stop. I want my last memory to be how I fell asleep with my brother beside me lulling me to sleep. I want to remember this. Us. Our care for each other. I want to remember this moment without pain and coughing... I want to hear my brother's terrible voice singing to me. That should be my last memory of you and us... will you do that for me brother?” She asked, wiping his tears away. A new wave of tears overwhelmed him. _

_ “It's going to be fine Jug. So many people die without the luck to experience being able to really love someone, whether in a platonic or romantic way... But I did....” Her voice cracked at the last words and she let her tears flow together with her beloved brother. She raked her hands through his hair – a feeling he would savor for his entire life – a moment he would never forget, because it would be the last time. _

_ “I love you,” she whispered and he responded the same. They couldn't say it often enough. Because it was their goodbye, and they might never be able to say the final goodbye. They cried tears of gratitude...Tears of sadness for robbed time... but mostly tears of unconditional love. _

_ After a while – Jughead didn't know how long - Jellybean asked sleepily, “Would you sing for me Jug? I know I am highly contagious, but could I lay with my head in your lap, while you stroke my hair and sing for me? Just like you did when I was younger and had those nightmares?”she asked through tears with a broken voice. _

_ He didn't care if he would get infected. He would do anything to let her feel comfortable and loved. _

_ Jughead stood up without answering and scooped her onto his arms. He sat onto the couch and placed her head into his lap. _

_ He began to rake his gloved finger through her hair and remember all times when he did that. _

_ “Just close your eyes, Jellybean. It'll be fine...”  _

_ She closed her eyes with a smile on her lips and he began to sing, the old song their mother always sang to him and then he after that to his sister:  _

_ “I love you a bushel and a peck _ _   
_ _ A bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck _ _   
_ _ A hug around the neck and a barrel and a heap _ _   
_ _ A barrel and a heap and I'm talkin' in my sleep _

_ About you,...” _

_ Jughead didn't know for how long he sang those lines, while he cried silent tears. But after sometime he realized that she drifted off and was asleep. _

_ He checked her pulse. It was slow and flat. He carefully stood and laid her back into the couch.  _

_ She looked so peaceful, Jughead thought, and just leaned down and kissed her forehead, not caring about the risks anymore. After tonight, his life would be doomed and forsaken anyway. Kept and tortured by hell's despair. _

_ “I love you so much Jelly. Forever and always. I am sorry...” He pressed out. His throat was strangled by anguish and deep sorrow.  _

_ Then he grabbed the large pillow of the couch. His hands were shaking like leaves.  _

_ God damnit, get yourself together you need to do this for her. It's not about you. You don't matter. She does matter... He thought angrily.  _

_ “I love you...” He murmured and pressed the pillow over her head. _

_ He used all the strength he had and murmured “I love you,” over and over again like a mantra. She started moving after a couple seconds. Her body’s instincts were kicking in. But he promised her to go through with it, to spare her pain and give her a choice. She didn't struggle much. It was even like she knew what happened to her and why-- even subconsciously. She put her hand onto his arms. But not in defense. It was more like a gesture of assurance, to seek comfort, which made him cry even more. _

_ After a brief moment, her movements were slowing down and her grip on his arm loosened right before her hand fell limp beside her body. _

_ This was it. Jughead thought. _

_ He took the pillow off her face... It still looked like she was peacefully sleeping. _

_ Jughead checked her pulse . There was no thud of vitality against his fingers.  _

_ He started to breathe heavily... it was like the weight of the world crashed upon him. _

_ Jughead fell on his knees and started sobbing bitterly, holding her limp hand in his. _

_ She was dead... I killed my sister... I am a murderer... he thought against all common sense.  _

_ End of flashback -  _

  
  


_ * _

_ Meanwhile in the present _

Betty didn't know what to do. She couldn't leave this suffering woman. But she also wanted to help Jughead... 

Whilst she deliberated, she got interrupted by another plea of Rosalind.

“Please, for God's sake, have mercy. Everything hurts and I can't breath. I know I am going to die,” a wave of coughs interrupted her dialog.

She just caressed her hair and nodded.

Betty threw a last concerned glance toward the road Jughead ran off.

This is more important. He would stay here too she thought as she called Sweet Pea,“Sweet Pea I need you over here.” 

“Do you have morphine and maybe injections? We need to end this Pea. She wants this and she won't make it.” 

“Betty I can't do this. I am a doctor. I can't kill her,” Sweet Pea said in horror.

“Yes, you are. Just give me the items and tell me how much morphine I need and I'll do it, God dammit.” she told him and squeezed her eyes shut.

He prepared the items and whispered, “I can't let you do this.”

“Pea. I understand where you're coming from, but this isn't the world we lived in. This woman is moaning in pain and suffering. The rash already appeared and it is clear that we can't save her. She has the right to choose how she wants to die Sweet Pea!” She hissed at him through gritted teeth

Sweet Pea prepared the injection after a moment and handed it to Betty.

Her hands were shaky. 

“Soon it's gonna be over Rosalind. First, this will ease your pain, then you will fall asleep and it'll be over. You did so good Rosalind.” She spoke to her softly and inserted the injection with shaky hands and tears falling down her face caught by her mask.

Rosalind smiled and breathed, “Thank you. I heard about you all in Riverdale. I heard about him. He's a good man. You all are good. I am a lost cause now, but please save this world. People need to care again...” she said with her last power.

“You saved me, thank you,” she whispered, her eyes fluttering and then her head fell to the side... 

“Rest in peace Rosalind” she whispered. Betty knew that what she did was right. An act of mercy and deliverance...

But she still felt like a killer.

Suddenly she heard a loud scream and recognized the voice immediately.

“Jughead...” She breathed and ran in the direction where she saw him flee off.

He was laying down against the wall in a dark lane, his body in an almost fetus position.

She came closer.

“Betty...” he whispered and looked at her. Even in the darkness she could see the painful despair in his eyes.

She crouched down before him and took his face between her hands.

“How am I supposed to do this Betty? They all count on me... I can not be what they want.” Jughead brokenly whispered. 

“Yes, you can. You already helped so many people.” Betty whispered and he looked at her intensely, then he whispered, “I am a murderer Betts. I killed my sister.”

She looked confused but then just asked, “Talk to me Juggie. Please... what happened?”

He finally told her his story.

Betty cried with him as she held him.

“I don't think I am strong enough for this Betty.” Jughead whispered.

“Yes you can. Jug, you're strong and it's okay to break sometimes. Look what you've done already. You saved six people and you are predestined to help even more. Your sister would be so proud of you Jug, of all the things you’re doing right now,” Betty said.

“I am murderer Betty,” Jughead breathed out disgusted.

*

He couldn't understand why she didn't hate him.

“I am too,” Betty argued.

“You killed your rapist Betts. You can't compare that.” Jughead said.

“Not only him,” Betty said and Jughead instantly knew what she meant.

“Why are you even here Betty?” he asked her.

“I care about YOU Jughead. Not about the things you've done or do now. I care about you. Please don't let the sorrow consume you. You didn't kill her Jug. You did the most selfless thing a brother can do for her sister. You saved her. You spared her so much pain. She died in dignity, surrounded by the person she loved the most. You saved her Juggie.”

“I am so broken,” Jughead whispered.

“I don't care that you’re broken. You’re a human and you're allowed to be broken. I am here. I see YOU Jug and I won't leave you.”

Jughead looked at her and he really believed her. She saw him... for the first moment since his journey, he felt seen as a person. His heart burst with gratitude. He looked at her, showed her all his pain and her eyes still contained nothing more than a deep care for him.

*

He looked so tortured and lost. She wished she could ease his pain. He looked at her intensely, a gaze she'd never seen before. Whether on him, or on anybody. His gaze made her shiver, there was so much adoration mixed with vulnerability.

Then he leaned forward and kissed her before she could realize what was happening. She was surprised at first, but felt her heart jump soon after. 

Before she could really comprehend what was happening, Jughead backed off. An expression of shock written all over his face.

“I am sorry...” He whispered, his eyes filled with regret... 

  
  
  
  
  


1111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Buggies,
> 
> so... I am so sorry for the delay. My migraines tortured me again and this was a loooong and hard chapter.
> 
> Let me just say. I cried while writing it....
> 
> Thank you for all the comments on the last chapter. they really made my day and thanks for your patience and concern, but i am feeling better now:)
> 
> Please please please let me know what you think, think chapter was a real challenge for me:)
> 
> Thanks to my beautiful Betas for this story: @phatfatbunny and @Mieteve-Minijoma. you are the greatest.
> 
> Feel free to reach out to me on tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy, sending love and stay safe!


	5. Each Man Is Haunted Until His Humanity Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ta ta a new update. A short chapter, but i hope a good one
> 
> A Little bit of everything!

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 5

Each man is haunted until his humanity awakens 

He didn't even know how it happened. It just did. He felt so drawn to her, so sheltered. It was an act of thankfulness, but also an act of instinct and utter devotion. Jellybean’s words rang in the back of his head... 

_ Don't close your heart off... _ and he let it in... for one second... just one fucking second... He let himself be flooded with the good feeling he felt. The pain felt less painful. The present felt livable. 

Suddenly he realized that he had kissed her without permission, without having a chance to back off or get his signals... So he detached his lips from hers as quickly as they landed there.

“I am sorry...” He whispered and looked at her apologetically.

She looked confused and shocked as she brought her hand to her lips as if she wondered if it really happened.

Jughead wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. His mind was thinking a thousand thoughts at once and at the same time it was blank and he didn't know how to gain back his ability to speak.

After a long moment of intense gazes passed, he opened his mouth to say something...

“Augur! Betty! We need you here.”

They snapped out of their beautiful illusion where it was just the two of them and were dragged back into the existent reality that surrounded them.

Jughead and Betty stood up and ran to the others... 

_ He would talk to her later...  _

_ * _

_ Back at their home... in the evening.... _

He messed up... what was he thinking... Kissing her without permission out of the blue... while she was about to comfort him. He was an idiot, how could he take advantage of her? Now she couldn't even look at him and he couldn’t look at her either. They were walking on eggshells the entire time since the kiss. Jughead thought, feeling angered and frustrated at himself. 

“Augur... can we talk to you?” Sweet Pea and Archie asked and appeared in his room.

“Sure, what's going on?” Jughead asked them.

“It's Betty,” Archie said and Jughead's eyes widened immediately.

“What is it? Has something happened to her?” He asked in fear.

“She is sad. I tried to make it better by hugging her, but it didn't help,” Archie said.

“Look. All due respect. I don't know what happened between you two, but it is obvious that something happened. You two are walking on eggshells around each other. It is horrible to watch. It is obvious that you care for her Jughead. Whatever you did. You can fix this. You have to. For your own sake and for ours,” Sweet Pea said and Jughead just nodded and asked, “Where is she now?”

“In her room Augur.”

“Okay. I'll talk to her.” Jughead said and went to her.

*

“Hey.” 

Betty startled a bit and wiped her cheeks.

He walked forward, not sure what he wanted to say. He just looked into her eyes and felt the same calmness he always did when she was near. 

Jughead was lost for words, Jughead Jones the glorious preacher didn't know what to say to her.

“Betts I didn't want to hurt you. I don't know what I was thinking. You cared about me and I just took advantage of it. This was unacceptable.” apologized Jughead.

“You didn't take advantage.” Betty whispered.

“Yes I did. Betty I am sorry. It shouldn't have happened.” Jughead said then and the look of sadness in her eyes killed him.

But what could he do about it... 

“Why?” Betty asked.

He looked at her shocked.

“I am confused, Jughead. I've only kissed one boy in high school and it was nothing like this. Even me, who is really inexperienced in the field of romance, knows that this means something.” Betty earnestly and vulnerably confessed to him.

He stayed silent for a while.

“Did you feel it too Jug?” She asked and pleaded silently for the right answer.

The wrong answer would protect her. But the least she deserved right now was honesty...

So he met her gaze. Stormy blue eyes were piercing into forest green ones before he answered steadily but quietly:

“Yes.”

Utter surprise was written all over her face and he couldn't help but smile softly.

“Yes?” She asked for reassurance.

“Why? Why were you acting like you were then?” Betty asked.

“Because I am confused. I am feeling guilty. I shouldn't have kissed you without permission like that. You trusted me... I betrayed that…” She wanted to argue with him but he stopped her.

“Please just let me explain.” She nodded and he continued, “It doesn't matter if it felt good Betts. I shouldn't have kissed without asking in general, but even more, taking in consideration what has happened to you.”

“Okay,” she said quietly.

“I am sorry for how I behaved afterwards. I was a complete idiot, but I didn't want to mess up even more than I already did... I don't want to lose what we have Betty...” Jughead pleadingly confessed.

“We don't have to,” she answered as she moved closer to him.

The attraction between was undeniable.

“In today’s world, I don't know where this will lead us. We live in a dystopian world and even though I want to, I am preaching about a better world. The situation out there has shown that I might not be able to deliver what I preach. I can not give you what you deserve,” cracked out Jughead.

“Jug... Jug...” She said softly, moving forward and reaching for his face. He shook his head and was fighting against her touch although he was craving it like never before.

“Hey...Why do you do that? You are extraordinary... you are a great teacher and give amazing guidance. For me and for the other, but you are allowed to make mistakes. You are allowed to feel pain and anger. You are allowed to feel good, even now, when the world is falling apart. Because, maybe you are a savior, but you are also a human.” She said as she caressed his cheeks.

His breath rattled. Jughead squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly all he could see and feel was the two of them. The kiss. How good it felt, even when it was just a brief second. He felt so understood, seen, and sheltered.

“My sister told me to open my heart again. I am not sure if I can... This world has taken so much from me,” whispered Jughead.

“It's okay Juggie, I don't expect anything. Just please don't ignore me again,” She said with a sad smile and leaned forward to giving him a peck on the cheek.

“I meant what I said,” Jughead earnestly said.

“I know.” Betty said.

She looked at him with so much compassion and understanding in her eyes, he almost couldn't bear it.

He laid his forehead onto hers.

“I just wished we were somewhere else and people with easier less complicated pasts,” whispered Jughead.

“Maybe you would be an asshole then.” Betty said with a laugh.

“Maybe,” he agreed with a smile.

“Would you do something for me?” Betty asked after a moment of silence.

“Anything...” he rasped into her hair.

“Would you stay the night? It's been a rough day for the both of us...” Betty asked as a blushed feel over her cheeks.

“Not like that...” she stammered.

“Of course I'll stay with you Betts,” Jughead answered with a genuine smile.

_ * _

_ Later in the night... _

“Betty?” she heard Jughead beside her.

“Hmm...” Betty mumbled in reply.

“I guess we both can't sleep, huh?” Jughead said with a chuckle.

“Betts, I am so sorry that I left you with Rosalind. I shouldn't have done that,” apologized Jughead.

“It's okay. It needed to be done and you just had most human reaction you could have because you had to perform active euthanasia on your sister.” Betty said softly, leaning closer to him, “Jug... you did what was necessary and what she wanted. It was the most selfless act you could have done. You were brave. Today triggered you and that’s just a typical human response.” 

“Yes, but my human reaction can hurt people... It hurt Jellybean. It hurt Rosalind... and it hurt you,” whispered Jughead.

“But it's human. Isn't that what you teach us? What we are meant to praise. To allow humanity again. To allow us to feel the difference between good and evil. To simply just feel?”

“Yeah,” Jughead breathed leaning closer to her.

“Don't measure yourself with other standards then,” said Betty.

Even in the darkness, she could see him smile at her.

“I knew from the first moment I saw you at the river that you're special...” Jughead said and caressed her cheek.

She closed her eyes for a moment, but she couldn't ignore the uncertainty in her mind anymore.

Betty just needed to know, even if the answer might hurt her. So she asked with a shaky breath, “Do you regret the kiss?”

“No,” he quietly answered, she smiled at that and laid her forehead on him. She wanted to ask him so much more. She was so confused, but so was he... and how the hell are you supposed to order your feelings – trust them – when the world itself has no order right now? She thought to herself.

So she decided to just leave the topic go for now and be grateful for all he was willing to give herein this moment. She didn't know herself what she wanted. She just knew that she liked the closeness very much and she also liked the kiss. Nothing else mattered right now in this world of agony. 

It was enough

Relief washed over his face as she didn't demand further elaboration or an action, and he just pulled her closer onto his chest.

He stroked the back of her head soothingly and murmured, “Maybe we should try and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be another long day, we are not done in Greendale.”

She just nodded, while his raking fingers were lulling her to sleep and closed her eyes.

*

_ The next day on the crossroads of Riverdale and Greendale... _

The situation was the same as yesterday. There were two people who stood out to them, a man and woman. Betty and Jughead came closer, observing both of them as they worked. Something seemed odd. The people they talked to were smiling and looked relieved. Betty and Jughead were confused and suspicious. 

Glady the two didn't see them coming, so they waited until they were out of sight.

Jughead knelt beside an older woman who the two people treated and spoke to.

She coughed and they gave her a sip of water.

“What's your name my dear?” Jughead softly asked.

“Hilda. My name is Hilda,” she answered with a smile.

“My name is Jughead and this is Betty. Nice to meet you.”

She grabbed his gloved hand then suddenly said, “He and his daughter are angels walking on earth. They say they are able to heal us. The sickness is just in our perception. We can control it. We just have to change our mindsets...then we are ready to ascend into another existence. A healthy existence.” Hilda told him with all the hope in the world reflecting in her voice.

“He says that he is our savior,” Hilda explained further.

Jughead knew that it wouldn't help to tell Hilda that this is not true. These were her last minutes on earth, but this lie made him livid. How could someone spread such delusional hope into this world? This world is cruel enough, yes he wanted to change the world for the better, but these are simply ugly lies! There is no healing to be found, in this stage of the plaque.

“He takes us with him, and then we are going to ascend. Soon we are going to know if we are chosen, chosen to ascend,” Hilda further explained. 

Betty and Jughead exchanged concerned gazes...

Hilda coughed again. It became harder for her to breath with each passing second...

The rash already spread all over her body. He would give her an hour max... He thought as he held her up.

“Hilda, can you tell me what the man and the woman are called?” asked Jughead.

“Edgar... Edgar and Evelyn Evernever,” Hilda answered exhausted.

He needed to know who this man was and what his intentions were... He had a feeling they weren’t good ones...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Buggies!
> 
> Here's the chapter, sooner than expected, but it's a short one. I hope you enjoyed it though?
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback on the last chapter. I really appreciated that and i am sorry for making you cry!
> 
> Thank you @phatfatbunny for jumping in as an emergency beta and making this quick update possible. Thank you also to my other beta for this story @mieteve-minijoma. love ya ladies!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: @LeandraDeRaven . I love to have a nice chat!
> 
> Stay safe and sending love!


	6. Thou read black where I read white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter but i hope you'll like it! A Little bit of everything, but most important: More bughead time!

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 6

Thou read black where I read white

Jughead and Betty were scared. They asked many more people before they went home. Some close to death, some not. But all were told to do nothing and just wait until the savior would heal them and they could ascend... Why did Edgar Evernever, and his wife or daughter, they suppose, want everyone to die? This didn't make sense. Not in a world where the population decreases more and more. Even though there weren't enough provisions, there has to be more people to harvest for them or to build a stable. With people dying or killing each other, this state will never be reached again... So why would it be in someone's interest to kill even more people? Jughead thought it through, but he just couldn't understand it.

“Are you still thinking about the Evernevers?” Betty asked him while sitting besides him.

“Yes. It's not that I don't appreciate helping or fighting for the same cause as I do. Or, for gods sake, even euthanasia out of mercy, even though I would never do that again, but I just don't get it and what they are doing doesn't seems right.” Jughead explained.

“The way the people talked about them and their beliefs... It doesn't seem like genuine help. It seemed cultish... I definitely have a bad feeling,” Betty told him.

“They must have bad intentions. It doesn't make any sense otherwise. Why do you let people die and lie to them on purpose, even though there is still hope for some when the society is just falling apart and every soul you could save counts?” asked Jughead.

“Maybe it's about power. The feeling of the power over them.” suggested Betty.

Jughead thought about it for a second, but then shook his head.

“Maybe. But I don't know... it's too easy. The entire savior thing...why?” Jughead murmured and started to pace inside the room.

“Jug. Think about it. It doesn't take much to take advantage of these lost souls. You see it yourself how the world has changed... people have gotten greedy. They want the power back that this plaque has stolen from them. They want control. … If this Edgar is a narcissist... to be worshiped as a savor is one hell of an ego boost.” Betty said.

He looked at her, considered her words and answered, “You're absolutely right... But I don't know... I just really think there is more we haven’t seen yet...”

“What do you plan to do?” Betty asked.

“First, we have to find out more about them. Second, we should find out where they live.” Jughead spoke but then she interrupted him...

“We could go undercover. I could go undercover and spy on them...” She suggested.

He looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

“No way. I am not putting you at risk. Betty, are you kidding me? How can you even think that I would allow that?” Jughead questioned.

She seemed a bit taken aback by his harshness and he instantly felt bad... She just wanted to help.

“I don't know. I just thought since I am the newest one in the group, it would make sense for me to offer.”

His eyes turned softly and he walked back to her, slightly shaking his head in disbelief.

“Yes, you are one of the newest... but you are also the one that means the most to me.” He confessed and their gazes met.

She blushed and smiled a bit. 

“Well that's unexpected but, thank you. What other options do we have?” Betty asked.

“Archie and Sweet Pea are off limits too. We need Sweet Pea because he is a doctor and Archie is well Archie...” he deliberated more with himself than with Betty.

“What kind of person am I to consider putting any of us through that kind of risk? No, I am horrible. We don't know how dangerous they are. I can't do that.” Jughead shockingly trailed off.

She chuckled at that and he asked with a smirk, “Are you laughing at me?” 

“Maybe a little,” she answered as he sat back onto the bed.

“So what do we do right now?” Betty asked.

“I don't know, maybe go back to the Riverdale/Greendale border and spy on them,” he suggested.

“Yeah, that's a good idea,” she said and he then noticed that something was wrong...

“Betts, are you alright?” asked Jughead. 

“Yeah, I just feel a bit dizzy,” Betty said.

Worry rose in Jughead’s chest, but he tried not to panic.

“Maybe we should ask Sweet Pea to take a look at you,” Jughead softly suggested.

“It's probably nothing...” Betty waved it off.

He poured her a glass of water, handed it to her and said, “Betty please, we were working with highly infected people. Just get a check up, please.”

“Okay,” she said and he exhaled in release.

*

“Seems like you don't have any symptoms of the plague. I’ll keep you under observation, but I think you were just overworked and dehydrated,” Sweet Pea said to calm her.

“Is Jughead at the border again?” asked Betty.

“Yes he is. He should come back soon. In an hour or two,” Sweet Pea stated.

“Call me if you need anything, ok? I will be in my room or preparing dinner,” Sweet Pea stated.

“Wait, I'll help you,” Betty offered, but he gently stopped her.

“Oh no. You, my dear, are officially on bedrest otherwise our Augur would kill me,” he ordered. Usually she would be offended by such a demand, but now she couldn't help but smile.

She couldn't help that little unknown flutter in her heart as she laid back into the bed and thought: 

Maybe he really does care about me...

Jughead really cares about me.

*

_ Meanwhile at the border of Greendale and Riverdale... _

He couldn't get much information out of his journey. He was able to glean, just that Edgar and his followers, they called themselves The Farm, had their new home at the sisters of quiet mercy. Jughead even went there and told one of them he was interested to take a peak and maybe to join them. But the sister said that only the people who are worthy to ascend get that chance...

So he has to find another way...

He needed to discuss his further doings with the others, he thought, feeling slightly defeated and went home.

*

_ Back at home... _

First she was shocked when she saw the reddish color of her pee, but then the realization came. _ I have my period.  _ “Oh my god, I have my period!” She couldn't help but start crying. It was tears of relief...Tears of relief that – not only – the symptoms weren't from the plaque but, and that was an even more relieving realization: She was NOT pregnant because of her rape.

She tried to compose herself because she didn't want Sweet Pea to see her cry. She had to ask him for a pad or a piece of cloth and that was embarrassing enough.

She went out of the toilette and asked Sweet Pea, “Um. Can I maybe get a pad or a piece of cloth? I got my period.”

She blushed a bit and he answered with a smile, “Sure, so the symptoms weren't from the plague, it was simply your period. That's very good news!” 

“Y-yeah it is...” she stuttered with a smile.

“Um... I’m going to go into my room to change...Thanks for everything Pea,” Betty stated and took the pads he handed her. She sort of wondered why he had them, but left it without a comment.

When she was in her room she actually had to change her panties because there was a large stain of blood on it.

This let her realize it again.  _ She was not pregnant.  _ It was so weird that she hadn't thought about the possibility before... but she really could have gotten pregnant after her rape. 

At the thought she let herself sink into the bed, and the tears of relief and happiness just flooded over her.

“Betts? Are you okay?” she suddenly heard Jughead and seconds later he appeared by her side.

“Yes, yes. I am fine,” she replied smiling through her tears.

“I just got my period,” she stated happily and he was confused for a moment, but then he smiled widely 

“Fuck, that means that your symptoms were from that!” He said and hugged her tightly.

“I am not pregnant, Jughead,” she said cheeringly and new tears came. By his puzzled look she knew that he didn't get what she meant at first, but then it sunk in.

“Betty...” he breathed, but a huge smile appeared on his face.

Betty reciprocated it and before she could even think twice, she leaned in and kissed him.

*

Jughead was surprised when she kissed him, but it felt so familiar and he couldn't stop the smile that appeared as soon as their lips connected.

Soon after she backed up. Shock was written all over her features, but there was also longing in her eyes, he didn't notice the first time they kissed because he was too awe struck and overwhelmed by his guilt.

He looked into her deep green eyes for an eternity...time seemed to stop around them.

“I'm sorry,” She whispered.

His inner voice of reason fought a battle with his instincts and yearnings he could barely deny anymore.

It just felt right...and good, being around her felt good. 

There was so much misery in this world and she was this ray of light and kindness lighting his soul up through his marrow, eliciting a deep longing that was long forgotten or maybe never even felt.

He raised his hand to stroke a curl out of her face and cupped her cheek with his palm.

“Don't,” he whispered. 

He saw confusion flicker her eyes so clarified, his voice low and graveled from anticipation of what he was about to do soon after, “Don't apologize.” 

His heart was beating so fast, he could hear it pounding in his ears as he slowly leaned closer, giving her enough time to back off if she wanted to.

But she didn't.

When his lips brushed against hers every so slightly, just a feathery touch, but it was enough to flood with a feeling of calmness, a strange sort of belonging, he could maybe even dare to say home. In the moments he kissed her it was as if the misery around them didn't exist. The world wasn't falling apart, The world was puzzling back together again, piece by piece with every second that passed. He didn't know how long his lips were just laying gently on her without any movement. He lost track of time, but it didn't matter. Time didn't exist right now. Just pure feelings and it felt good.

He felt her hand on his cheek which dragged him out of his soothing freeze. Her humming in delight telling him to stay where he was and to deepen the kiss.

Jughead moved his lips over hers, nibbling at hers like he would taste honey for the first time and wanted to linger in that taste just a while longer.

The little sigh that escaped her made his heart flutter and a smile form on his lips. Her lips began to move, mimicking his.

He wondered if she had been kissed before, but she told him so...

This kiss contained so much innocence and yet was the most intimate one he'd ever shared before. 

Two broken souls found each other in the midst of this forsaken world, nourishing their hopes and longings.

He felt moisture under his fingertips as he caressed her cheeks.

“You're crying,” he whispered against her lips.

“It just feels so good. It never has been like this before,” She shyly admitted.

“That makes two of us,” he said with a smile and kissed her again. She smiled into their kiss and got bolder with every second that passed, cupping the nape of his neck and stroking it with her fingertips.

The gentle touch made him shiver and he couldn't help himself as a small moan sneaked from his lips.

This seemed to encourage her even more, cause she started to trace the contour of his lips with the tip of her tongue.

He might never have kissed someone that delicately and cautiously as her but he just wanted to indulge them both with this feeling as long as he could. Not waste any second of it by gratuitously rushing.

This kiss evoked something in him, something he didn't know was still there. 

A need to cherish. A need to feel. A need to care for someone like he hasn't cared for, in such a long time.

Intrigued by her boldness he mimicked her action and she opened her lips slightly, granting him access to deepen the kiss.

His tongue found hers and they quickly found a soft and tender rhythm. Soon both of them became more desperate. Desperate for the glimpse of how their life could possibly be and just devoured each other. 

Their hands got restless, touching, hugging and tugging softly where they could reach.

She detached her lips from his to catch a breath.

Jughead was breathless himself and rested his forehead on hers to compose his heated demeanor.

“What does this mean Jug?” she whispered, probably as confused and overwhelmed as he was.

“I don't know,” Jughead answered honestly and when he opened his eyes he saw the hurt, but sympathy in hers.

“I'm sorry I can't give you a better answer right now. This...God...how could this even last in this world? It's just...I am so confused... and hurt... we're both hurt from our past...” Jughead began not sure how to phrase his inner chaos and fears into proper sentences.

“It's okay,” Betty whispered, not able to meet his gaze.

“No Betts. I don't mean it like that. This. Us. It just scares me...but...” Jughead began.

“But...” She whispered in anticipation.

“I care too much about you to ignore this, how I feel and to let this go...To let you go...” he admitted, silently begging her to understand him. 

By the smile she gave him he knew that she did.

He leaned down again, but then a voice startled them both.

“Augur. You're back. Dinner is ready. You can tell us then what you discovered.” 

“Sure Arch. We'll be there in a minute. Take care that we are all gathered for dinner.” Jughead told Archie.

He was glad that Archie didn't make a comment of him laying on top of Betty, he thought as they both stood up from the bed.

Jughead stood in front of her now and looked at her for a second.

Oh he discovered a lot today, Jughead thought. Not only things about Edgar Evernever. He discovered his own heart today, still covered with a lot of tears and broken parts of his past but he was willing to uncover it with her help...

*

_ During Dinner... _

“So they are really strict with their information, and – as much as I don't like the idea – I think if we want to know more about them, we need to send someone in.” Jughead explained as they shared their bread together.

“I could go,” Kevin offered and explained, “A friend of mine, still is at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy... I could use the opportunity to keep an eye on him.” 

“You 100 percent sure?” Jughead asked.

Kevin nodded.

“Alright then it is settled. I will send someone from our inner circle every second day to the center of the trade market to meet you there and check in. You won't be there for over a week, we'll get you out of there...” his sentence interrupted by a loud knock.

Jughead startled and wondered who it could be...Nobody knew they were living here....

But he stood up and opened the door.

A blonde man, covered in blood practically fell over their threshold.

“Jesus!” Jughead breathed shocked.

“Please. I need help. They beat me up at the market, because I got the provisions they wanted... please...” he desperately begged.

“What's your name?” Jughead asked as he dragged him in with Archie's help and closed the door again.

Betty was now beside Jughead as the man answered, “I'm Brett. Please... please let me stay here.”

Jughead nodded and replied, “Of course you can stay here.”

_ This man was just a poor soul who needed help... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey buggies I am finally coming closer to my previous updating schedule yay! Thank you so much for all your patience!
> 
> A massive thank you to my current Betas for this story @phatfatbunny and @Mieteve -Minijoma. Love ya, ladies.
> 
> Thank you for every comment/kudos/bookmark. They mean the world to me and keep me thriving.
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter!
> 
> My Tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> stay safe you all, enjoy and much love


	7. Thou shalt not vex a stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of everything, filler chapter, BH development

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 7

Thou shalt not vex a stranger

“Please help me.” Brett pleaded again.

“Easy Boy. You are safe here. What happened to you Brett. Tell us.” Jughead asked softly.

“Sweet Pea can you please take care of his wounds.” He ordered also and Sweet Pea sat beside Brett to do as he was told.

Jughead watched Brett, still waiting for an answer.

“I just have been at the market. I just wanted something to eat. I haven't eaten for days. I wanted to trade a silk scarf of a friend of mine and then people just attacked me and robbed me. I heard people talk about you. They always say you are a kind soul, a revolutionist. I saw you the days before. I saw where you went home. I am so sorry. Please don't send my back outside. This world is ruthless and cruel. They almost beat me to death because of a stupid silk scarf.” Brett pleaded desperately.

Jughead had a bad feeling. Why did Brett know where he lived, do more people know where he and his companions live? If that's the case, he's not sure if he liked the fact. This place was supposed to be a safe place for them all... Jughead thought concerned.

“No, I won't send you home. At least not now.” Jughead answered, then turned to Sweet Pea and asked: “Can you handle this alone and give him a room beside yours Pea? I just need to talk with Betty about something.” 

“Sure.” Sweet Pea just answered and Jughead just said: “Where in my room then. Call me if you need something. Kevin we will discuss everything later.” 

He turned to Brett one last time and told him: “My name is Jughead.” 

With a last nod to his friends, he headed to his room and didn't miss the following gaze of Brett...

As they arrived he asked Betty quietly: “Do we trust him?”

She answered shortly and without hesitation:

“Not even in the slightest!”

He couldn't help but grin even though he was worried about Brett.

“Great minds think alike I guess.” Jughead answered and went to close the door.

“I kinda feel honored to be invited into your room for the first time.” Betty said then with a smile.

“That's not true I had a nightmare and you helped me.” Jughead argued.

“That doesn't count. I sneaked in... you didn't invite me.” 

“Correct, but then I asked you to stay...” He came closer to her.

“Which I am going to ask you again. Because I don't want you to sleep alone with a stranger in the house...” Jughead and reached gently for her waist. 

He was still very cautious and observant of her body language. He didn't want to scare her or trigger traumas. He wanted her to feel safe around him. 

When she stayed relaxed and even smiled, he pulled her in his arms and closer to him.

God he could get used to the feeling in her arms. She fitted perfectly in there and it gave him the feeling to be able to protect her.

“Sure.” She just answered but a glimpse of insecurity flickered within her eyes.

“I can sleep on the floor if you want.” Jughead told her gently. 

She bit her lip and avoided his gaze.

Worry rose within his chest. Has he pushed her too far with the kiss. It got a little heated by the end. Does she worry about his intentions? Jughead asked himself.

“Betts, you know you can tell me anything right?” He asked her.

“Do you want me to sleep here just because Brett is here.” She asked quietly.

He smiled at that and said: “Always fishing for compliments. “ and tipped her nose with his forefinger.

Jughead leaned forward and said as quietly as she did before: “I think you already know the answer Betty. I would lie if I'd say that a part of me just wants to protect you. But how can you not see that I just want to spend time with you.”

She smiled at that and she laid her head onto his chest.

He shoved her hood down, caressed her gently and placed a feather-like kiss on top of her head.

“I didn't get the chance to ask, because the kiss and everything happened, but are you okay?” Jughead asked and she stayed silent for a bit. 

“Yeah it just felt weird. I felt so relieved and didn't this was still affecting me so much. Maybe it was like a ray of light and hope I haven't expected. Just like you.” She told him and looked up at him.

“I get it.” Jughead just replied.

“I am scared Jug.” She admitted

“About what.” Jughead asked.

“Us. I mean what are we now. I don't know how being in a relationship works. I've been kissed just one time before and my only sexual experience was being raped.” She admitted.

“First, I don't expect anything...and I am just as clueless as you are I think. We need to re learn or learn entirely how it is to feel feelings, to be in a good relationship. I think this time may be the worse we could choose for it – or – it is the best because a new era is glimpsing on the horizon. 

We need – me included – learn this new, maybe even learn it for the first time. Because we don't take it for granted.” Jughead told her.

“I don't know how to feel good, but I think this feels good.” Betty whispered into his chest.

Jughead smiled into her hair and rasped: “Yeah, yeah it does.”

She yawned at his chest and he suggested: “Come on let's go to bed.”

“Jug. I don't want to sleep on the floor.” She said.

“I am calmer when you sleep next to me. I feel safe.” She added then.

“Me too.” Jug answered and they climbed into bed.

This. This felt so right. Her in his arms. Safe.

He just let himself be and feel.

After a long time she said: “Jug? What are we going to tell the others? Is it safe to tell the others?” 

He was relieved that she was somehow on the same page as him in that regard.

“I really don't know. Since we both don't trust Brett. We should keep it a secret for a while. I think the others aren't blind and clearly see my affection towards you. Sweet Pea and Archie for example. It is okay if they know. They are genuine people and they would just be happy for us. But I don't know about the others,” Jughead explained to her.

“It's gonna be hard. “ Betty whispered.

He turned around to face her.

“To pretend we don't want to kiss each other all the time.” He said with a smug smile and gently pulled a curl behind her ear.

He didn't know the last time he felt so carefree...and he might get addicted to this feeling... feeling good... To the feeling of just them in their little bubble...

She blushed which endured him even more. 

_Oh and he wants to kiss her again... so badly._

He just smiled at her and fumbled tenderly with her hair.

“I want to kiss you again.” He whispered before he could stop himself.

_What was it about her that let him let his guards completely?_

In another circumstance – with another person - he would run as far as he could, but here he was ready to jump into a free fall.

He heard her gasp as he leaned forward, resting his forehead onto hers.

Jughead breathed shakily and closed his eyes cause he couldn't handle the suspense while waiting for her answer.

He felt her hand on his cheek before her lips landed softly on his.

This time, he was really sure she wanted it and it filled his heart with a warm wave of joy.

He cupped her face and deepened the kiss. This time she was way more secure in what she was doing and it made his head spin. When her tongue found his and began to gently explore it, he couldn't suppress the groan that slipped his throat.

Jughead hovered over her to get a better angle. 

They ended up devouring each other again.

Suddenly Betty detached her lips and was heavily breathing, her eyes were squeezed shut.

“Betts?” He asked and caressed her cheek carefully.

“Sorry. I just... I need a second.” She pressed out and he could hear that she was on the verge of crying.

When he wanted to lay beside her again, she stopped him in panic.

“No. Please. Just stay. Maybe um... can you talk to me... it calms me and so it reminds me that it's you.” She asked him, desperately trying to get herself together again.

“Okay. Betts I'm here. It's me.” He whispered, laying his cheek onto hers.

“Open your eyes for me Betts. I want to see your beautiful eyes, so you can see mine. Can you do that for me?” He asked her, his voice only a soft whisper beside her cheek. 

His hands never leave her face. Their gentle touch constantly reminded her of his presence.

When she opened her eyes, he smiled encouragingly and said: “Hey, there's my girl. It's me; see.” 

Her next sentence broke his heart.

“Help me.” She whispered.

“Just like you helped me.” Jughead answered, resting his forehead onto her.

When he felt her become calm again, he laid beside her and pulled her close onto him.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“Can you explain how you felt?” Jughead asked.

“It was mostly like back then in the river before dunking in...I just feel them on my skin, everywhere. I want to scrub it off. “ She admitted.

“It's just everything that involves touch reminds me of it.” She said angrily and frustrated.

He really wanted to help her...But he needed to figure out the best way to do it. Jughead thought; While he caressed her hair and back.

“I am sorry I am so complicated, maybe we should just forget about it. Maybe I can't be anything else than a friend.”

Jughead felt a sting in his heart at her comment. 

No he didn't want that. He can't go back anymore and ignore his feelings... he would, if that's what she really wanted, but he wouldn't just because she thought their new relationship is attached to physical expectations.

“Do you really want that Betty?” Jughead asked her calmly.

She just looked at him, her eyes full of tears and just whispered: “No but...” 

“No there are no buts. You accept my baggage and I accept yours. Look I don't expect anything. I am not some sort of misogynistic asshole. I just want to spend time with and don't ignore the things I feel towards you. Everything will come at its time.” Jughead told her.

“Okay.” She whispered and leaned forward to kiss him lightly.

“Also. It's not entirely true.” Jughead continues.

“What?” She asked, confused.

“You said that everything that involves touch reminds you of what happened to you. That's not entirely true.” He said to her and embraced her gently. “It feels good when I hold you, right?”

She pulled her arms around him and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"Yes." Shee breathed.

“See. You just need time. Good experiences. You need to learn or re learn to feel comfortable in your body again.” He told her gently and caressed her arms. “To feel that touch can feel good, caring and secure and as I recollect your words from before, the kiss felt also good right?” He whispered in her ear.

He could swear she blushed at that and a second later he could feel her smile into his neck and whisper: 

“Yes very good”

“Oh very good, well that's something we can definitely work with.” He replied smugly

“This is our Journey. No time is set. No expectations. Just what makes us feel good, okay?” 

“So it is okay for you to take baby steps?” Betty asked, afraid.

He looked at her, his eyes and heart just filled with emotions for her.

_How could she not see what she had already given him? For once since forever he felt a deep yearning to feel again. A deep yearning for life, partnership and to trust someone again. This was already more that he'd ever expected to find in this long lost world..._

“Betty...” He rasped hoarsely and took her face between his palms

He caressed her cheeks gently and whispered: “How can you not see it... you've already given me so much. It would be enough even if we stagnate because it's you.” She smiled at that and he kissed her forehead.

“Thank you.” She whispers.

He just kissed the top of her head and they just laid in each other's arms.

After a while he heard Betty's calm breathing.

He just looked down at her and remembered the way Brett looked at them when they headed to Jughead's room- Or more specifically how he looked at Betty.

He couldn't help but didn't trust Brett one bit...and he was afraid that he let a danger invade their safe space, or even worse harm the person that means the most to him...

  
  


_Jughead needed to protect her at all cause..._

He looked down at her and one of the last words of his sister came to his mind again.

A dreamy smile appeared on his face as he realized and whispered: “I think I did Jelly. I did open my heart....and it feels so good... and I wish you could see it.”

Somehow he knew she did.

*

_The next day..._

After breakfast Jughead discussed the further details with Kevin, before they went for another round of preaching. 

Jughead decided to let it seem that Kevin just left then and they didn't know where he was, so Brett wasn't involved and suspicious.

After the preach Kevin just told them he would come back later, that he needed time to ground himself and think. That he would spend some hours at the Sweetwater River.

Jughead and Betty were really careful around each other and talked to Sweet Pea and Archie beforehand to not make any obvious comments around Brett about him and her.

Lets just hope that everything would turn out well... Jughead just thought while they were on their way back home...

*

_In the afternoon..._

Sweet Pea was taking care of Brett wounds again when Jughead told Pea that he would go to the trade market to get something for the further days' dinner.

“I could do it!” Brett offered then.

“Oh that's not necessary Brett...” Jughead waved it off.

“No. Really. It's the least I can do for your hospitality... I am fine...I can do it.”

Jughead wasn't sure about it... But on the other hand. He wouldn't mind a little privacy, with Betty, so he just agreed and nodded.

*

_In the evening..._

“Why did you decide to let Brett go to the trade market? Isn't it a little dangerous?” Betty asked.

“Maybe, but Kev might be there too and if he sees something suspicious he'll tell us... and I wanted some privacy with you.” He told her before he gave her a light peck.

“I just... I don't know. He asked a lot of questions today. Like why I joined you and what happened to me and if I trust you...It was weird.” Betty told him.

Jughead stiffened immediately and asked: “What did you tell him?”

She was caressing his arm as she answered: “I was careful, don't worry. I just told him that you found me when I was really hurt and that I trust you as much as we all do. “

“But I don't know, something about him made me very uncomfortable.” She admitted and she instinctively leaned closer to him and he tightened his grip tightly.

“What?” He asked softly.

“Maybe I am just too sensible because of what happened to me... But he always looks at me longer than needed and uses every opportunity to get closer during conversation... Like a small touch on my arm when he's talking to me. Small things... which is nothing unusual... Sweet Pea and Archie do it all the time. But with him it is very uncomfortable...” Betty admitted. Jughead took her hand from his chest and kissed it lightly.

“I won't let anything happen to you. I protect you. I make sure that you're not alone with him anymore.” Jughead said, fear rose in his chest. 

_He wouldn't leave her side._

_Meanwhile at the market..._

*

“Hello Brett. Did it work?” Evelyn asked him as they met in a dark corner. 

“Yeah I am in.” Brett said.

Evelyn nodded satisfied.

“Good than you know what to do, but be careful and don't disappoint our savior, otherwise you and Donna won't able to ascend” Evelyn told him and he just told her:

“I won't. We will be worthy to ascend into the light and the saviors kingdom. I promise.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey, here is the new chap. a short one , but hopefully a good one.
> 
> Thank you for all your support! I appreciate every comment/Kudos/bookmark.
> 
> Thank you to my beta for this chapter. @gayer-than-the-bitches
> 
> please let me know what you think and if you saw it coming:)
> 
> My tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> stay safe and sound!
> 
> Luv ya! XX


	8. Marvelous are thy works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything  
> Fluff  
> In the lot of bughead development

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 8

Marvelous are thy works

He was at the epitome at the city again... Preaching, as the unthinkable happened...

“But how do we start to make the change? How can I start it? I can't even see, I am blind,” one woman asked.

Jughead approached the woman, reached for her hands, gently taking her hands in his and lead her out to the front of the crowd.

“What's your name my dear?” Jughead asked.

“My name is Ethel.” She answered

“Ethel, I bet you can see it...and act towards it. Use this.” He spoke and touched her gently. Her eyes fluttered at that. “And this.” He added and laid his palm softly over her heart; before capturing her face between his hands.

“Tell me what you see.”

“I see a world without greed or fear for the upcoming day. I see a world where we lift each other up instead of bringing each other down. A world where we are one big community and yet allowed to be individuals. I see love and kindness. I see the city flourishing again.” She told him and smiled at the imagery in her head.

“That doesn't sound impossible to me, does it?” Jughead said kindly.

She smiled even brighter at that and it warmed Jughead’s heart.

“No. No it doesn’t. We are all working together. Everyone plays a part in it. Everyone takes care of themselves but also each other. That is how we can build a better world. Together, in unity. I can see ît. The worst is over. The pain is over. I can see it.”

She opened her eyes and suddenly an expression of utter shock was distorting her blissful features. But then, a second later it transformed into utter devotion. A single tear rolled down and she whispered, “I can see.”

“Yes, yes I know.” Jughead whispered and caressed her face.

“I can see you.” She whispered in awe as more tears started to cascade down her face.

Jughead was shocked. He didn't quite understand what was happening. But the feeling of sheer happiness for her recovery soon over overlaid his confusion about the situation.

He heard people gasp around him, but didn't care about it right now. 

Jughead smiled gently at Ethel and said, “Hi.”

“Hi.” She said back smilingly and he kissed her forehead.

Betty and his other close companions surrounded him first.

“You healed her! Because of you she can see again!” One woman shouted.

Cacophonous voices filled the air after that. Then another woman said, “You are a savior. Like Jesus. You are our Messiah!”

“No, no, I think there is an explanation for this.” He said, trying to defend himself, feeling increasingly uncomfortable by the second. 

Before he could say any more, a salve of praises began to set free and wash over him.

“Messiah! Messiah! Messiah!” they chanted as they all began to come closer to him, all eager to touch their new healer.

Suddenly the people were closing in, grabbing for him, and not leaving him any space to breathe.

Betty and the others tried to shield him and Betty tried to drag him away from the mob.

When Betty and Sweet Pea couldn't drag Jughead out from the greedy, desperate crowd, Archie shoved them away rather aggressively and shouted, “Leave him alone!” It sounded like growling and the people were taken aback and shocked into stopping their movements. This gave Betty and Sweet Pea an opening to drag Jughead into a lonely corner and shield him.

“Are you okay?” Betty asked softly and took his face between her hands. Looking into her beautiful green eyes grounded him. The haze of confusion and surprise lifted slowly and he answered.

“Yeah...Archie...” Jughead said with concern, wanting to jump back into the human mass. But Betty held him back.

“You can't Jug.” Betty said and shook her head.

She was right. He would put himself in massive danger. Yet, he didn't want Archie to get triggered either. His primal side was unpredictable and can be dangerous. He didn't want him to do something he would utterly regret afterwards...

“I’ll take care of it. I observed you do it a couple of times. I know how to handle him in these situations.” Sweet Pea said as he started to run back for Archie.

“Jesus what was that?” Jughead murmured.

“I bet Jesus asked himself the same question back then,” she answered with a smile.

“Do you think I did that? No way, I didn't heal her blindness. She did it herself.” Jughead said determinedly.

“I don't know how it happened and truthfully it doesn't matter now. Fact is. That your words set something free in Ethel that brought her sight back. What's more concerning is what people are going to do about it.” Betty stated and looked over her shoulder to the mob of impatient humans.

“I am more worried about Brett helping Sweet Pea with Archie. I am not sure if I want him to be aware of Archie's mechanisms.”

Seconds later they were beside Jughead. Sweet Pea was holding Archie against his chest, like shielding a child from a monster, murmuring calm words to him.

As soon as Archie saw Jughead he ripped himself out of Sweet Peas arms and asked, “Augur are you alright?” 

“I am. Thanks to you Bud. Thanks for protecting me Arch.” Jughead praised him and stroked over his hair.

Archie smiled radiantly at him and said, “I will always protect you. You, Betty and Sweet Pea are my family now.” 

“Yes, we Arch. Yes we are. But I think we should go home right now and then we figure out what we'll do next after what just happened.”

“I always knew that you were special. That's why I said we should call you Augur, because you are a wise man and teach us so many things. Now you can even heal people.” Archie said enthusiastically

Back at their residence...

“Sweet Pea have you checked on Kevin today?” Jughead asked when they were in Jughead’s room and behind a closed door.

“Yes I have. He's fine and no one has gotten suspicious. He hasn't found out much yet, but as far as he could tell it seems sort of cultish. They aren't allowed to wear any other color than white and they have a weird obsession with purity. In every sense of meaning. They even take testimonies.” Sweet Pea told Jughead and Betty and their eyes widened, terrified.

“Don't worry he's not going to tell them the truth about where we live and that he knows us. We are safe.” Sweet Pea said, calming them instantly.

Jughead nodded and asked, “What about Kevin himself? Is he safe there?” 

He tensed up while asking it, Betty seemed to notice and kneaded his shoulder softly.

“Yes. Yes I think he is for now and we don't need to worry about that... But speaking of worry...How are you Jug? Can we speak of what happened today?”

“Yes, I am alright.” He exhaled deeply and sat on a chair in his room.

“I don't know man. It was scary. This wasn't a miracle. I am not a healer and even more not a Messiah. I don't want to be praised like that. I am no one special. I am just trying what's right.” Jughead answered and even a bit offended.

“I totally get that, how the people reacted was insane, but I really think you helped that woman. I am not saying that you should go on an ego trip right now... But as a matter of fact, you reached this woman. Yes it was possibly not a miracle as you know it, but before you spoke to her she couldn't see and after she could see. No matter how it happened -if it was psychosomatic or a Jesus-like miracle. Fact is that you helped her. People listen now, use this to your advantage.” Sweet Pea explained.

“All I am saying is, think about it...I'm going to leave you two alone now and check on Archie.” Sweet Pea and winked at him and Betty before he patted his shoulder in a brotherly way and left the room.

As soon as the door was closed Jughead said, “I'm sorry about that,” and sat down next to her onto the bed.

“Don't be. I don't mind that Pea knows. I am just not used to it.” Betty admitted and blushed.

“I know,” Jughead said, pulling her into a side hug and kissing her temple.

“He's right though.” Betty said softly.

He exhaled deeply.

“Somehow I know it and I want to help... I want to make a difference, but at what cost? Worshiping me? No, never I hate it.” Jughead answered.

“Then try to speak to the people and explain it. Turn it in a direction you want it to be. They'll listen now more than ever.” She suggested.

“You’re right. I should do that.” Jughead said.

“I was really worried about you...” She admitted.

“I am tough. Don't worry about me.” He tried to calm her.

“I'll always be worried about you, because I...” Betty began but stopped in the middle of the sentence.

Their eyes met scared and shocked at the same time. 

Thousands of thoughts raced through his mind. He didn't know what to say next.

“You what?” Jughead asked, pushing her along and she got nervous.

“I care about you and I...like you.” She rambled and Jughead could see that it wasn't exactly what she wanted to say. He didn't blame her. He was afraid to phrase his feelings too. He was afraid to screw it up. To scare her with such immense feelings. But it was quite obvious that he was gone for her and that he might allow his heart to love again.

He didn't answer, instead he just kissed her.

They started slow and after minutes of languid kissing she detached her lips from hers and whispered, “I missed this.”

“Me too.” He rasped and traced his lips along her neck.

“I've been thinking of what you have asked me... how I could help you.” He began.

She looked at him confused.

“Would you come with me to the river?” Jughead asked.

“Now? it's already dark.” Betty said with a smile.

“Not entirely. There is the moonlight and there are the stars.” He replied dreamily.

“You trust me right?” He asked her, not wanting her to be scared.

“Of course. So are we going now?” Betty asked.

“Yes, if you want to.” Jughead encouraged.

At the River at night...

“I always love to be here. It's so pure and peaceful. It's like the plague destroyed everything, but not this place. This place is still beautiful.”

“So are you and that's why I brought you here.” He answered calmly.

Her stomach fluttered at his compliment and her heart began to thud widely in her chest.

“The last time you went into the water you tried to kill yourself or at least you had the thought for one second. You were alone, trapped in your thoughts while you washed yourself. You never came back into the water since then.” Jughead spoke to her. She came closer to him and watched the movement of the water silently.

She didn't feel proud of that moment...

“I was lost.” She spoke slowly. Jughead stood beside her and listened.

“I didn't feel comfortable within my body, I still don't. I want to change that.” She said determined and nodded more to herself than to him.

After some seconds she said a little quieter, “I'm glad I didn't do it.” 

She looked at him, her features expressionless, but she was hoping that all she wanted to say and couldn't was within her eyes.

He just smiled at her so genuine and soft. An hour before she was about to tell him that she loved him. But what does she truly know about love? Sadly nothing. So was she able to label her feelings? Does she have to? She wanted it. But how could she when she even wasn't sure if it was love if she never felt it before...

Then he reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. She couldn't help but smile brightly as their eyes met. 

“I want you to swim with me.” Jughead stated softly.

“Like this?” She asked jokingly.

“No. Like God created us.” Jughead said not letting his eye leave hers for even a moment. 

She could feel the heat spread across her face as soon as she understood his words.

“Oh.” She managed to say.

He moved in front of her.

“It's not what you think. I don't care about our nakedness-- at least not at this moment. It just should be a new pure experience where you get the chance to become comfortable in your skin again. It's not about shame or being sinful its just about being humans and becoming one with our bodies again.” Jughead explained.

She didn't answer... instead she just grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her body. 

“Okay, I trust you.” She said and looked at him.

His eyes were piercing into hers and yet were the most soft she'd ever seen.

Jughead then began to undress himself too until he stood in front of her in his underwear.

They just stared at each other for a long time and Betty just hoped that he couldn't see her blush, because god damn he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen.

Their chests rose and sank simultaneously. They seemed to stare into each others’ souls.

*  
Jughead thought he was prepared for her beauty.. Not that he'd ever pictured her like, but he knew that she was beautiful. But no imagination could prepare him for this real picture of innocent beauty standing in front of him.

He tried not to stare – but he knew he did- and so did she. They were just mesmerized by each other. But Jughead had a plan or a mission in mind. So he tried to gather his thought again and said raspily,  
“I'll turn around so you can go in first and then I’ll join you.” 

She nodded and did as he told her.

After a while he heard her walking into the water and soon she called him, “Jug you can come in now.”

When he turned he saw her back facing him and smiled.

He undressed and quickly joined her.

She smiled at him and said, “This is nice. It feels different.” 

“How does it feel different Betts?” He asked her further.

“I didn't have the urge to cleanse myself. I already feel clean... and I don't know... This... us... here it feels so natural.” She came closer to him, which took him by surprise.

“That's good. Feeling normal in your own skin again is the first step of healing.” Jughead told her, while swimming closer.

“Then touch will become comfortable too.” He whispered while reaching slowly for her shoulder to caress it with his fingertips.

He felt her shiver under his fingertips and couldn't ignore the slight ego boost that little shiver gave him.

Then she came closer to him, her fingers caressing his skin feathery just like he did before.

Then she smiled... so brightly that it warmed his heart and a laughter of relief escaped her lips. 

“This is also you. You're free and you're happy. You are your past and your future. You can decide what defines you.” He said and cupped her cheek.

“You are marvelous man Jughead Jones from Riverdale.” She said, utter devotion twinkling in her eyes and let them shine in the moonlight like the richest emeralds.

“I could say the same thing about you Miss Cooper.” He said, now smiling like a fool too because her happiness was just too contagious. 

He framed her face with his hands and wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

She came closer and brought her hand up to the crook of his neck, stroking his delicate skin right there before she craned her neck to kiss him. 

As soon as her lips reached his, he couldn't resist and slung his arms around her.

He did not intend to get physical in the water – not even kissing – because this night wasn't about that, but he just let himself be flooded by her happiness.

When he kissed her, he felt the familiar and intoxicating wholesomeness, he always felt it with her. It was curing, dare let him even say sacred. 

Jughead could feel her breasts against his chest and he would lie if he'd say it left him uneffected. Thankfully the cold water worked in his favor right now.

“I am free.” She whispered as she ended the kiss.

Suddenly she freed herself from his arms, raised her arms towards the stars and shouted, “I'm free!” 

Her laughter echoed through the wind and then a loud cheer followed. It was beautiful to watch. Like a rebirth. She was in union with herself again and you could see it. All her beauty was radiating in her aura. He could see the thrill rushing through her, reactivating her body and consciousness. This is what he wanted to achieve – not just for her – but for this world too. 

It was definitely destined for them to meet, he thought now more than ever. With her by his side he had the feeling that he could conquer anything. That he was on the right path and just needed to keep going...

He swam towards her and saw that she was quivering a bit.

“Come on let's go home. You’re quivering.” He suggested, caressing her arm lightly. 

“You're right.” She answered and gave him a peck on the cheek.

She turned and made her way out of the water, not bothering if Jughead was looking or not.

Jughead wasn't just looking, he was staring.

She was just beautiful. Her skin illuminated by the moonlight, her silhouette of beauty on full display.

He couldn't help but think of what she was about to say earlier... What he craved her to say if he would be brutally honest with himself...

But why let himself be led by fear, when it was clear to him what he felt. When his heart was screaming it every time he laid his eyes on her. Why wait for her reassurance? Didn't she deserve to know, even if his feelings might not be reciprocated?”

Suddenly Jughead felt a thick lump in his throat and he never felt so anxious and exposed before in his life.

She deserved to know and he deserved to take a leap of faith, right? 

So he mustered all his courage, swam a little bit forward and said loud but graveled with emotions:

“I think I love you Betty Cooper.”

His heart stilled simultaneously as did her movements.

He couldn't breath.

She turned around, not caring that she was still naked or maybe too shocked to realize it.

There she stood in all her glory. Jughead was to paralyzed from anxiety to take her vision in. His eyes were just fixed on hers, begging her to say anything.

After a moment, which seemed like an eternity, her face got illuminated with the most beautiful look he'd ever seen on her face.

Before he even realized it she ran towards him. Happy laughter and the sound of splashing water filled the night. Before she crashed onto him. Catching his lips in a breathtaking kiss. The power of their passionate collision dunking them under water, 

Their lips never apart, they were baptizing their love and future only surrounded by the deep ocean and the lonely night.

They had no idea at all that they weren’t alone. An unwelcomed guest was intruding on their intimate moment, with a victorious grin on his face.

“I knew it!” Brett triumphantly whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies here it is another update sooner than expected! I hope you liked ? Thank you for everyone who supported the story so far. Reading your comments means the world to me!
> 
> Thank you for my Beta @phatfatbunny . Love you.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ; LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter
> 
> Much love  
> XX


	9. I will trust and not be afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything
> 
> Little bit of smut but I think it's different than you expect

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 9

I will trust and not be afraid

They swam back up to the surface and Jughead couldn't breathe, as he detached his lips to take a breath.

“You really mean it. You really love me?” She asked and smiled up at him

“Of course I do. I won't lie. I am scared to screw it up, because I've hurt all the people I have loved or they have gotten hurt because of me. You deserve to know Betty.”

“I...” Betty began, but he interrupted her.

“I don't expect you to say anything back...” 

“But what if I want to? What if I do love you too? I think I am just as confused as you are. I've never loved someone beside my parents and sister. I never felt this safe with someone else. When you kiss me my heart beats faster. I trust you more than anyone in the world. That's how love is supposed to feel, right?” Betty asked euphorically with twinkling eyes.

“I suppose so, because of how I feel around you.” He answered and kissed her lightly.

She was breathing a little quicker. He wondered if it was just the coldness or the kiss made her heart race, just like it did to his.

He couldn't get his eyes rid of her beautiful face. Jughead traced the contours of her jaw with the pad of his thumb.

Jughead cleared his throat and said hoarsely, “We should go home, you're freezing.” 

“You are right.” She said and climbed out of the water as she did before.

Jughead waited until she got dressed. Looking down, so not to stare at her.

“Hello, is there someone?” He heard Betty suddenly call. She stayed like that so he could quickly redress himself.

“Stay here. I'll check if there's someone out there.” Jughead said to her and was about to check the surroundings as Betty made a move to come with him but he said, “Stay there Betts, I don't want something to happen to you.” 

He looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes before she answered, “I'd feel safer if I could go with you, rather than stay here. The last time I was alone somewhere and I thought someone was following me...well you know, it didn’t end well.”

Jughead completely had forgotten the fact that she hasn't been outside alone since she was raped, so he just nodded in sympathy and reached for her hand to take her with him. They looked around carefully as they walked around the Sweetwater River, but there was no one.

“Maybe it was just an animal, but I haven't seen any animals besides fish in months.” Betty stated quietly while she walked over the dusty concrete near the river to inspect further.

Suddenly he heard her say, “Jug I may have found something.” 

Jughead was by her side within a second and crouched down beside her.

“I think that's a human footprint...” She said quietly, skimming her fingers upon the imprint in the ground.

Jughead's eyes followed the lead of her hand. “You're right and it definitely looks like one from a human.” He answered.

“Who would come here in the middle of the night?” Betty whispered.

Well we did... What I am more worried about is why this person observed us while we were both naked. Jughead thought silently because he didn't want to make Betty scared or uncomfortable. Because let’s just be honest; It was creepy as fuck, knowing someone would voilate them like that.

But instead he just laid his hand onto her lower back and just said, “Let's figure it out tomorrow okay? It's kind of getting late and if there is really someone out here, I want us both to get out of danger and safely home... the sooner the better.”

“Yeah you're right. Let's go home.” She agreed.

*

Betty couldn't fall asleep even though she was surrounded by Jughead’s sheltering arms. She just couldn't stop the simmering anxiety which let her thoughts run in circles over and over again...

But also, she was trying to process what transpired tonight. What he did was beautiful and selfless. It helped her in so many ways, she couldn't even find the right words for it. Then – in addition to that – the unthinkable happened – Jughead told her, he loved her. She couldn't wrap her head around it yet. Love. Has anyone else ever loved her? Sure her family loved her, but that was a different kind of love. It was kind of always there, always appreciated but platonic, not at all romantic. Her heart never raced when she saw them. She didn't want to spend as much time as she could with them, because she was incredibly drawn to him and just felt good in his presence. 

Yet, with all the excitement, there came also fear. Was she even able to love someone? Was she enough? Was there time for their love to stand and properly bloom? Would her love restrict him from his life path? The thoughts and worries just didn't stop.

“Are you as restless as I am?” He asked her all of the sudden and brushed his lips over the crown of her head.

“I guess I am.” She answered, leaving out any details intentionally.

“What's on your mind, love?” He asked and she couldn't help as her head snapped to him because of the nickname he used.

“Sorry, it just slipped off my tongue. I don't want to make you uncomfortable.” He apologized.

“No, you didn’t, not at all. I am just not used to it and it's a lot to wrap my head around.” Betty answered softly.

“I know.” Jughead whispered 

She looked up at him and laid her palm over his chest.

“Thank you for doing what you did today. It was freeing, healing and exactly what I needed. It felt like a rebirth.” Betty told him and felt tears of relief behind her eyes while she remembered the life changing experience.

“I told you I would help you and you helped me too. At that moment Betty, when I saw you making healing progress, just embracing yourself, your body and soul. Welcoming the good things the world also presents you. It made me realize that I sort of need to do the same, even if it scares the shit of me... I mean open your heart and actually love someone. It is scary, because there's a lot you can lose, and honestly I am so afraid to screw things up and lose you... whether it is because of myself or of this world we are forced to live in... But then I realized that it would actually hurt me even more to be afraid, than to trust. Trust myself. Trust you. Trust us.” Jughead declared, caressing her cheek.

“It is so hard to wrap my head around. That this actually happened. That we actually found each other in this life full of misery.” Betty said and he could hear her joy.

“I know.” Jughead said and kissed her softly.

They laid forehead to forehead and enjoyed their closeness.

“I love you.” Betty whispered and short after that she her mind silenced and she finally found some peaceful rest.

*

The next day in the center of the trade market...

They knew it would be hard to calm people after yesterday's events and make them actually listen to him. But it was harder than they thought. People were clinging onto Jughead like moths to the light. Everyone was asking for help. Touching him like he couldn't get harmed by any illness. 

Jughead was scared and tried to stop them with the help of his companions, but it didn't seem to work.

“Please people just calm down, I am not the Messiah.” He shouted to get heard by the loud mass.

“But you healed this woman, we saw it. You can heal us from the plaque,” the people called. Archie and Sweets just pushed them away gently and said, “Just have some patience and listen to what he has to say.”

Jughead felt highly uncomfortable being guarded by his friends like he was the holy pope. Betty grabbed his hand and gestured towards a large stone beside him. Jughead took the opportunity and climbed up on it. 

Brett was constantly ogling him while he took care of the crowd of people which made him highly suspicious, but he didn't have the time to care about it now.

When he stood stable on the large stone and was out of reach, he took a deep breath and began to speak..

“People of Riverdale. What happened yesterday was indeed a miracle, but I didn’t cause it. Ethel caused it herself. I might have helped with my words. With the vision I told her to see. She stepped away from all the stress and pain this world has caused, stress and pain that caused her blindness. Her brain was overloaded with negative thoughts, which affected her subconscious and then her eyesight. It was all too much for her. By releasing that pain and opening herself up for a future that didn't fill her with anguish and pain but excitement and joy. That made her want to see the world again. She herself did that, because she let the positive in.” Jughead said. Once finished speaking there was a stunned silence and he could see his words slowly sinking in.

Jughead smiled proudly and waved for Sweet Pea to step beside him.

“Sweet Pea. You are a doctor. Can you explain what you think happened with Ethel?” Jughead asked 

Sweet was caught off guard, but followed his request. 

“Ethel's blindness wasn't caused by anything physical, it was psychosomatic. Caused by all the stress she felt because of the state of our world. The thing is, if there is no physical cause, you can't be helped by any medicine treatment. Your mind is the key to your healing. Every suffering. Every illness could be also psychosomatic.” Sweet Pea explained.

“I am not saying that's the case for every sickness nor that we cause the plague by ourselves. I am just saying that in Ethel's case it was psychosomatic and that sometimes you have actually more control over the situation than you thought.” Jughead piped in again.

Then he saw Ethel appear in the front of the crowd. Her eyes wide, clear and focused.

“But you gave me the idea, the guidance. You helped so that I could heal.” Ethel spoke.

The crowd was calm now, so Jughead decided to climb down and join Ethel.

He put his hands softly onto her shoulders, facing her with kindness and genuine joy in his eyes, before he spoke.

“Ethel, yes that's exactly what I am talking about. I helped you, but I didn't heal you. It was you.” Jughead repeated.

“But we all can learn from this experience. How negative thoughts affect you and how positive do. What we can actually do when we try to act positively and hopefully. We can't change the fact that we have this massive disease taking over the town. Yet, we can change how we treat each other and how we help each other.” He spoke and some people nodded in agreement and some were still skeptical.  
“How can we do this if everyone is still so hateful?” One red haired woman asked.

“Are you everyone? No you are just yourself. Just because someone is driven by envy, greed or hate. It doesn't mean that you have to be driven by the same emotions. You are your own person. We all are. Listen within yourself people. What makes you feel good and at ease? Kindness. When we actually help each other. Being happy for them if they are healed of achieving something positive, instead of envy it; Or is it jealousy and hate. How does that make you feel? The mass and the world are not your moral compass. You are. You all alone.” Jughead spoke.

Betty came by his side and began to speak too. “We have all suffered in our own ways, but we have decided to not be controlled by our suffering. Let it shape you. Let it evolve you. Learn from it. Don't forget it, but don't let it control you either. You can get your power back. You just have to make a decision and stick by it.”

“How are we supposed to do it. Where shall we begin?” The red haired woman asked.

“What's your name?” Jughead asked.

“Cheryl. Cheryl Blossom.” She answered.

“Well we could all start by sewing masks and gloves and helping sick people. We could start with sharing our food instead of murdering for it. One step after another. Taking baby steps and walking slowly towards a dawn of a new era.” Jughead told her.

“A dawn of a new Era.” Ethel repeated. 

“You may not have healed me Jughead Jones, but you definitely are a good man. An advocate. A savior and maybe even a messiah.” Ethel stated and captured his face in her hands. Tracing the contours of his cheek bones with her thumbs.

“I still can't believe that I can actually see your face.” Ethel said with tears in her eyes.

“He's our Augur.” Archie piped in enthusiastically.

Jughead rolled his eyes at that but couldn't repress him, because Archie was just too endearing.

“Just call me Jughead. I am just a simple man.”

“I doubt that Jughead Jones. People will follow you, regardless of what they may call you.” Ethel said and Cheryl added, “Alright, you heard him people. Together we are strong. Together there is unity. Let’s start today and change the world, because we don't want to live in this world how it is right now. “

“We need everyone. Whatever you can do, just do it, alright.” Jughead encouraged them one last time and just heard one of them shout, “Yes Messiah we will.” Jughead rolled his eyes at that, but just dropped it. 

“Alright guys. Let's go home and do some work. You all know how to use a sewing machine right?” 

“I think we do.” His companions said.

Archie looked sad and said, “I don't know how to sew Augur.” 

Archie looked so sad, like he had failed him completely.

“It's okay Arch, don't worry about that bud.” Jughead calmed him and Betty piped in.

“I can teach you how to do it, if you want?” Betty offered kindly as they all walked home.

“That would be very nice Betty. I am a fast learner.” Archie said reassuringly.

“I know Jughead had already told me.” She said stroking his hair appreciatively.

“You are a very kind woman Betty. I do understand why our Augur chose you to be his woman.” Archie replied. Jughead and Betty froze at that. They looked around to see if Brett was near them, but gladly he wasn't.

“That's right but don't mention it when others are around. We want to keep Betty safe. Okay?” Jughead told him softly and quietly.

Archie just nodded and stayed quiet the entire way home.

*

Back at home...

They were sewing all together and it was going pretty well. Archie was indeed a fast learner. 

“You are doing great Arch. You're the fastest of all of us.” Betty praised him.

“Thank you. The faster I am, the more people can be safe and be healed.” Archie stated proudly.

“Atta boy, wait I am going to get you some new pieces of cloth from upstairs.” Betty told him and went there.

*

She suddenly felt hands around her as she stood on the ladder to take the basket with pieces of cloth out of its place.

Betty startled and almost lost balance as the hands tightened around her waist.

“Careful. Don't worry. I got you.” 

It was Brett. She tried to compose herself and not freak out, but she just wanted to push his hands away.

“I am fine Brett, thank you.” Betty said and turned around with the large basket in her hands and was about to head out of the when Brett called, “Wait, let me help you. I can take this. It looks kind of heavy.” 

“No thanks Brett. I can handle this.” She replied and wanted to get out of the room and get away from Brett as soon as possible.

“It's really no big deal.” Brett said and was suddenly in front of her.

“I said I don't need any help!” She almost shrieked when he was grabbing for the basket.

“Okay, Okay.” He replied and raised his hands in defense.

Betty left the room without another word, her heart racing furiously.

*

“Hey, Betty are you alright?” Archie asked as soon as she arrived at the living room again.

“Yeah. I just need a minute. Can you handle this alone for a while?” She asked him.

“Yes. Are you sure you don't need help? You look afraid.” Archie asked again.

“Don't worry Arch. Yes I was afraid. I am just going to gather myself for a minute and I'll be fine. Don't worry. I need you here to keep the others working okay.” She told him which was not exactly the best choice of words to keep him there and unworried, but it worked.

So she made her way to Jughead's room.

*

Jughead wanted to surprise her and do something for her or them both to celebrate their milestones. He was lightning up the candles when he heard the open and close just as quick.

“Betty? What wrong.” He asked worried when he saw her. She was shaking and had her eyes squeezed shut.

He reached her within the blink of an eye.

She leaned against the door and was still slightly shaking.

“Hey. Baby. Come on look at me. What happened?” His eyes dropped to her hands and he immediately grabbed them when he saw them being curled in.

He rested her forehead onto hers and whispered.

“It's okay. Just breath and try to open your hands okay?” She nodded shakily and let him uncurl her hand. 

“Good girl.” He whispered and kissed her forehead.   
Her breath calmed a little and she whispered shakily, “Thank you.”

She opened her eyes and when he saw the fright disappear from her irises, he asked her softly, “What happened?”

“Maybe I am just over reacting...” She waved it off.

“That's not what I asked you. It doesn't matter if you overreacted. I want to know what happened that made you so shook up.” Jughead answered softly.

“I had an incident with Brett.” She told him quietly.

Jughead froze.

“What did he do?” Jughead asked further.

“It was actually nothing.” She said.

“No it wasn't fucking nothing Betts. Not if you were scared like this, searching to use your coping mechanisms. These are your feelings Betts, your feelings matter and are valid. So, please tell me babe, What did Brett do that triggered you?” Jughead asked again, more determined, but soft.

His eyes looked into hers waiting for an honest answer. 

“I went to a room upstairs for a new basket with pieces of cloth . He surprised me and suddenly was behind me. He wanted to help me. I startled and almost fell from the ladder. He grabbed me around my waist and came really close. I tried to compose myself but then he just didn't drop it and tried to take the basket out of my hands. Telling me he would help to carry the basket. I just shrieked that I could handle it by myself and left.” She told him.

“Okay. It is completely alright that you reacted like that, okay.” He told her. 

She exhaled a rattled breath and nodded.

“Can we just leave it Jug? I am just happy to be here with you now.” She asked him.

“Sure whatever you want Betts.” Jughead answered with a nod.

“What's all this? Did you prepare all this?” She asked in a whisper and walked toward the table.

“I wanted to surprise you and celebrate your breakthrough and our relationship. It's hard to get normalcy in this kind of world... But I don't know. I wanted to do something nice for us.” He stated and rubbed his neck shyly.

“Is it a date?” Betty asked with a smile.

“Well, it's not a five star candle light dinner. Just some bread, canned fish and some red wine.” Jughead said triumphantly. 

“Jug you don’t have to drink any, you know, since...” Betty started but didn't finish the sentence.

“Since my sister died.” He finished it for her, his voice at the remembrance.

He cleared his throat and looked at the bottle of wine in his hand and spoke calm but he wasn't able to hide his sudden overcoming sadness, “I promised my sister to open my heart again...It just made sense to share a thing which is such a huge reminder of a moment with the person I loved the most, with the woman who made me feel love again.”

Betty stepped closer to him. Her eyes glassy from the impending tears, but full of love.

She softly shoved a tumbling curl from his forehead.

“Then let's start our date Mister Jones.” Betty stated with twinkling eyes.

Jughead smiled widely at that, took her chin gently between his fingers to tilt her face to kiss her.

He went to the table and pulled the chair back for her.

“Mylady.” He gestured to take a seat.

He opened the canned food, served it on the plates, opened the wine and poured it into glasses.

“To you and me and our progress.” Jughead cheered and they clung their glasses.

“It's been a couple of years since I have drunk any kind of alcohol. I hope I am not drunk after one glass.” She told him with an embarrassed smile. 

“Me too.” Jughead replied.

After they ate their food and drank a bit. He spoke, “She would've liked you a lot, you know. In fact , she would have loved you. She would also say, what kind of dinner is this, without music and dancing?” Lost in his thoughts and mesmerized by the woman before him.

He widened his eyes filled with an epiphany. 

“But who says that we can't dance on our date?” He declared and came by her side.

“Will you dance with me Betty Cooper?” He asked her, holding his palm out invitingly 

“Sure, but how do we do that without music?” Betty asked laughing and he pulled her towards his chest in one swift motion.

She yelped and giggled.

“Jug, you’re crazy.” She stated.

“Who needs music when we have our imagination Betts?” He whispered in her ear.

“Tell me Betty. Did you listen to music when the world was as we knew it?” He asked her quietly, lips against her ear shell.

“Yes. A lot, but I never was the mainstream type.” She admitted while she swayed with him, slowly from side to side.

“I love the classics... or Nina Simone.” She told him.

He smirked and answered, “Nina Simone... One of my favorites. Close your eyes for me Betts,” He asked her softly while they sway from side to side.

She did as he told her and he began.

“Imagine us in a normal restaurant, you in a beautiful long dress. Green, because it will make your eyes sparkle even more. You look beautiful and I can't take my eyes off of you, just like now.” He pulled her closer against him and leaned his cheek against hers. “Nina Simone would play in the background while we're dancing.” He continue to whisper and then started quietly to sing:

Birds flying high you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky you know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life for me yeah  
It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me

Ouh

And I'm feeling good  
He didn't even realize how much truth the lyrics had contained, but it was just the perfect fit.

Then she joined in and he was stunned by the beautiful sound of her voice:

Fish in the sea, you know how I feel  
River running free, you know how I feel  
Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me

And I'm feeling good  
She looked into his eyes and offered him her world within them.

She laid her forehead onto his and whispered.

“I really fell in love with you Jughead and no matter what kind of world we met in. It is our world now. Our new dawn.” 

He couldn't help but kiss her, softly at first, but she deepened the kiss with such fierceness, that it made his head spin. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and found his tongue immediately. 

Somehow they got to the edge of his bed, because they couldn't walk any further. Before he got the chance to ask what she wanted, she let herself fall onto the bed and dragged him with her.

They both loved each other and he just looked at her and waited for her next move.

She kissed him again. This time more longingly. He hovered above her just like the last time.

Her hands wandered over his back.

“I want to see you Jughead,” and with that she took the hem of his linen shirt.

He smiled against her lips and followed her gentle order.

He knew they were tipsy or at least there was some wine involved... He didn't want her to make any decisions in that regard, when her consciousness was affected, but he guessed that this was okay.

She stared at him like he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, possibly like he stared at her at the river.

Her hands traced over his shoulders and arms. Upon his back and back to his chest.

She leaned forward and breathed featherlight kissed over his exposed chest.

“Your heart is racing, just like mine.” She said more to herself than to him.

“It's the first time you have had your hands on me. I am allowed to be a bit nervous, I think.” 

They moved softly and she hid her head in the crook of his neck.

Then he felt her kissing his neck and he closed his eyes in delight.

Jughead couldn't help but do the same as her and the sighs of delight that escaped didn't make it easy to compose himself.

“Can you touch me Jughead?” She whispered and he froze on the spot.

Fuck! That was exactly what he didn't want to happen with them being under the influence of alcohol.

He debated, how to react and what to say. He had a plan in mind he wanted to follow. It would be the best for her healing process.

He rested his forehead onto hers and whispered, “I will and I want to... but first I want you to have this experience on your own.” 

She looked at him confused, “What do you mean by that?”

“I want you to touch yourself first, before I do,” Jughead clarified 

She blushed immediately.

“I’ve never done that before.” She admitted and blushed even more.

“It's okay, but it’s a more important experience for you.” Jughead told her softly.

“I want you to get confident in your own body again. Release the shame and be intimate with your body. You need to trust yourself with your body before you can trust your partner.” He elaborated further. It's an old technique of tantra and very useful with sexual traumas he had read a long time ago.

She bit her lip uncomfortable, still unsure.

“I don't know.” She said.

“I can give you some privacy. I am not telling you this because I have some sort of voyeurism kink... I am telling you this because it will help you and make our intimacy so much more pleasurable. You don't have to do it now. You can and maybe should do it alone. When you feel safe and good.”

“But I only feel safe and good with you.” She told him and his heart literally leapt at that, even though he could entirely relate to it.

He didn't want to come across as a perverted creep, but if it would be helpful he'd stay and guide her. You can also share this experience with your partner. It could be even more intimate. 

She then stood up and he watched her take off her dress, followed by her underwear.

Jughead tried not to stare, but god dammit was she beautiful. For a brief moment he was just lost by the view. He couldn't think nor speak. All he could see was her and take her in.He wasn't just her tutor. He was also her partner, he was allowed to be affected by his girlfriend's nakedness. 

“I am sorry, but you’re just... god you’re beautiful.” Jughead whispered in awe.

God what has he gotten himself into? How was he supposed to be completely professional, without not being awkward and making her uncomfortable? Was it necessary to be objective in this situation? She was the woman he loved. He couldn't just stand there and give her instruction. That's not organic at all, considering their relationship. 

“Thank you.” She answered quietly and dragged him out of his thoughts.

He came closer to her.

“I kind of... Don't know what to do now.” Betty admitted.

Jughead shook off his insecurities, brushed a curl behind her ear and asked her, “First, I need you to ask who you want me to be now. Your teacher or your partner?” 

“Can you be both?” She asked shyly. 

“My pleasure.” He whispered and decided to kiss her. He wouldn't detour from his task, but he would make a partner experience out of this, which was still all about her.

He started leisurely and led her back into the bed.

When the kiss got heated again, he kissed along her neck, stopping and lightly nibbling. 

“I want you to touch yourself, where you would want me to touch you Betts.” Her hand sneaked between their bodies and found it's destination with a surprise gasped.

“How does it feel Betty?” Jughead asked raspily, brushing his lips against her half open lips.

“Wet, but good.”

Jesus Christ... this task was a lot harder than he thought.

How could she be so innocent? He asked himself, but brought his focus back to her again.

“That's good. That means that you are aroused Baby... Now I want you to start to stroke yourself. There is no guidance on how to do it right. Use your wetness as a lubricant to stroke yourself.” 

He felt her hand moving underneath and saw her eyes clouding with pleasure.

Jughead was definitely glad that he had decided to keep his pants on, because he felt himself harden on the spot.

But Jesus Christ, he wasn't a saint. Of course he found it hot when his girlfriend pleasured herself in front of him.

“Does that feel good Betty?” He asked her.

“Yes.” She breathed and then she suddenly moaned.

Her eyes widened at the sound she just made. She wanted to take her hand away, but Jughead laid his gently over hers to stop her.

“It's okay. It's always okay to express yourself.” He whispered and kissed her softly. Still holding her hand under his in place. He asked, “It felt good. Didn't it?”

She nodded breathily and he told her, “Then don't stop. Find out what makes it even better. Do you want me to take my hand away?”

“No. Leave it there please. It makes me more comfortable, I feel more connected and intimate with you.” Betty told him and he was happy that she trusted him so much to be that openly vocal.

Somehow she in fact got more comfortable, he felt her relax in an instant. The insecurity in her eyes vanished and her mind became connected with her body and this new experience.

Her touching her body became organic for her. This was exactly the goal he wanted her to achieve. He though, but repressed a smug grin and just marked it as teaching and relationship goals in his head.

Jughead felt her hand move again. This time her movements got bolder. She tried new things. 

“You can vary your movements or increase the pace. You can stroke yourself externally and internally if you want. Do whatever feels pleasurable. Everything is allowed.”

She did as he told her and increased her pace. As far as he could tell, she didn't please herself internally, but considering her trauma it was understandable... One step at a time.

Her breath quickened and she closed her eyes.

Betty's body became impatient and it circled towards her hand.

She started to whimper.

“Jug...” She breathed, eyes searching for him.

“I am here Baby. I know it’s so much, but just let it happen and don't hold back. Everybody is in their room anyway... they won't hear you.” Jughead encouraged her, placed tiny kisses across her face and caressed her hair.

She kissed his neck and then let out a half silent, guttural moan. 

Her eyes were glazed and she was still panting as she looked at him.

“That's it baby.” He said, praising her while smiling.

She smiled at him breathlessly and kissed him serenely.

“Thank you.” Betty whispered.

Her eyes were getting heavy and Jughead just answered, “No need to thank me Betts. You did it all by yourself.”

“Yes, but I couldn't have done this without you. So, thank you.” Betty repeated then.

“Come on let's go to sleep. You look tired.” Jughead suggested.

“Can I sleep like this? I am too tired to stay up right now. It's probably the effect of the alcohol,” she asked.

He smiled at that and thought: Or the fact that you just experienced an orgasm for the first time, but kept his cocky thought to himself.

“Of course...anything that you are comfortable with.” Jughead answered, spooning her from behind and covering them with his blanket.

“I am comfortable with YOU Jughead. I trust you. I am not afraid of you. You already have seen my naked twice and you haven't taken advantage of me.” She stated bluntly.

“I would never... I promise...” Jughead whispered and brushed his lips along her neck.

“I love you Juggie.” Betty murmured sleepily.

“I love you too.” He whispered back, but she was already asleep.

Maybe the new Era really had begun, not just for the world, but for himself too. Maybe healing was possible – even in these dark times.

He just needed to trust and not be afraid...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies here it is another update longer and later than expected! I hope you liked it ? Thank you for everyone who supported the story so far. Reading your comments means the world to me!
> 
> Thank you for my Beta @phatfatbunny . Love you.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ; LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter
> 
> Much love  
> XX


	10. Great is thy goodness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much a little bit of everything

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 10

Great is thy goodness

Betty woke up the next morning, surrounded by a warm blanket and sheltering arms. She remembered what happened last night. Remembered that she was naked, but she didn't feel ashamed, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

She smiled and buried her face into the pillow underneath her. She felt happy, it almost seemed foolish, but she guessed she was just in love. Betty's mind wandered to yesterday's events. She touched herself. She remembered her mother telling her that all of her interest in boys or fleshly needs were sinful or distract someone of their own focus. 

Well, her mother was right. Her thoughts were filled with visions of the handsome man behind her, but could it really be a bad thing when it made her feel so fulfilled?

“Morning.” Her thoughts got interrupted by a graveled voice behind her.

“How are you feeling?” Jughead asked.

“Very very good!” she admitted.

She felt him smile behind her.

“I was kind of worried that I went too far yesterday...that I took you out of your comfort zone, but I am very pleased to hear that that's not the case.” Jughead answered.

“Can I ask you something?” Jughead asked.

“Sure go ahead!” She encouraged him

“First, I want you to know that I am not asking because I find it weird or something... I am just curious and wondering if and how you've been taught about sexuality before?” Jughead asked softly. 

She stiffened a bit in his arms and got a bit embarrassed.

“I know I am not experienced as you are. I am really sorry.”

“Hey... Betts. That's not why I asked. I am not here to judge you. There is nothing, literally nothing to be ashamed of. I just want to know you and I don't want to push you too far. I just really want us to work out.” He said and brushed his lips against her cheek.

“I am still sorry. You’re probably used to being with different kinds of partners.” She murmured.

“Yes, but I never loved one of them. Betty...” He prompted her to turn around to look at him. When she faced him, he continued, “I have absolutely no problems with you being a virgin.” She wanted to protest but he said. “Yes you've been raped and maybe you are physically not a virgin anymore, but mentally you are. That's okay. You've never explored pleasure, you've never explored intimacy. You've never had a good experience in that regard. That's okay. That's nothing to be embarrassed about.” He told her.

She waited a moment before she started to speak.

“My mother was very conservative and very... let's say driven. She always said that sex and boys would just distract me and screws up my life. She was very controlling. I always had to sleep with my door open … I even felt bad after I received my first kiss. It felt like I was weak. Like I had done something wrong. Then our world turned upside down.” 

“Do you feel bad now?” Jughead asked her and met her gaze.

“No. It's confusing me, but no, not at all!” Betty admitted. 

“That's good.” He whispered and kissed her.

“Yesterday was amazing Betty. We are taking one baby step after another and every single one of them is going to be amazing.” He told her and rested his forehead against hers.

“That sounds great.” She whispered and kissed him.

*

Jughead didn't intend to make her uncomfortable. He just genuinely wanted to know. He wanted to know where she was coming from and how careful he had to be. When he knew, there wouldn't be awkward moments for her in the process.

He never thought he would really be in a committed relationship, especially in such times as now. Sure he had relationships before. Where he was the boyfriend and his partner was the girlfriend, but did he really want these relationships. Was he really committed to them? He definitely wasn't. He just took the opportunities he had in life, but his heart was never involved, so it never had hurt him when it didn't work out.

With Betty it was different. They just clicked from the first moment, without even knowing it. Ever since that moment he felt more at ease. Even though there was still misery around them, her presence made it bearable and he hoped that these feelings were mutual. Jughead just wanted this to work. He had no idea where their relationship will lead them at the end but he was determined to do everything in his power to make them work for as long as possible.

Besides that, he would've been lying to himself if he'd say that he hadn't enjoyed taking the role as her teacher. It stirs some primal side in him he didn't want to look at. A pride which was ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. 

Their kiss got heated and their tongues intertwined. She was a quick learner that he had to admit. It was hard to control himself with her naked breast shoving against his chests. Not letting his hands roam over her gorgeous body, but he didn't want to take advantage of her trust, nor her nakedness.

He broke the kiss to get some fresh air in his lungs.   
“God you have really mastered kissing, since the first time. I can't think straight anymore.” He breathed

“I had a good teacher.” She replied and added, “I can't think straight either. All I can think about is yesterday night. I feel so close to you even though you haven't touched me.”

“It wasn't my time yesterday. It was your time.” Jughead replied, nuzzling his nose along her cheek

God she smelt so good. She didn't wear any perfume. It was just her very own scent that was driving him insane- or better said- driving him sane. He didn't believe in the stuff they said about pheromones, but, Jesus, Betty taught him otherwise. 

Her natural scent was intoxicating and calming at the same time. It drew him in and made him feel like he was home.

“You're an extraordinary man, Jughead Jones. Not many men wouldn't touch me while being naked in front of them several times.” Betty said softly and caressed his chin.

“I am not a saint Betty. I really want to. It's really hard to not get distracted by your beautiful body underneath mine. My entire body is buzzing for you and I might need a cold bath in the river this morning.” Jughead admitted with a sly grin and shifted a bit so she could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh.

She gasped in surprise, but wasn't shocked nor afraid, instead, she asked curiously, “Why did you hide it from me?”

“The moment yesterday was entirely yours. Yes, I was there with you and it was maybe the most intimate experience I've ever had, but I wouldn't have dared to take that moment away from you by making your pleasure mine, Also, I didn't want to get triggered either.” Jughead explained.

She smiled at him thankfully.

After a moment she asked, “Do you want to touch me now?”

His dick twitched at her request and he swallowed hard as his eyes darkened.

He was about to answer, but a knock on his door interrupted him.

“Jug, it's Pea. I need to talk to you, I met Kevin at the trade market.” They heard Sweet Pea. 

Both of their eyes widened in fear about Kevin and Jughead just told him loudly, “Give me ten minutes.” 

They both get dressed as quickly as possible.

When they were ready Jughead opened the door to let Sweet Pea in – gladly he was alone.

“I saw Kevin at the trade market... I don't know what's going on there fully, but it's definitely a cult.” Sweet Pea.

“Is Kevin in danger?” Jughead asked immediately.

“No. Not yet. But he told me that they are getting hypnotized by sound suggestions, without knowing it. He figured it out after his session. He got hypnotized and saw himself confronted with the sisters of quiet mercy and their conversion therapy. Gladly he was smart enough to put one and one together. He put some pieces of candle wax into his ears and the hypnosis didn't work the next time.” 

“Smart Boy.” Jughead said with a smile.

“He also mentioned that they have a secret basement and he didn't know what they were doing there yet.” Sweet Pea told him

Jughead nodded and asked, “When did you plan to meet him again?” 

“Tomorrow evening.” Sweet Pea answered.

“I'll go instead. I need to make sure that he's safe over there and discuss the next steps.” Jughead told him.

“On the brighter side... You should have seen the center of the City. Cheryl and Ethel are doing great work. They’re making soups for the citizens, treating the sick ones as much as they can... and everyone helps. It's just beautiful. It is your work. You did this. This is the result of your teaching, of your goodness.” Sweet Pea said with a smile.

Jughead was happy about it, but he couldn't feel proud of it. It wasn't just his doing. It was the doing of all of them. They were open to his words. They were open to change. It wasn't his work, it was theirs. He just did what he had to do. He did what was necessary.

He patted Sweet Pea’s shoulder and said, “We will just grab something to eat and the masks we sewed yesterday and head to the trade market.”

Sweet Pea just nodded and left their room.

“I am proud of you.” Betty said then and pulled him into a warm hug. 

Jughead just smiled shyly, resting his cheek beneath hers and raked his fingers through her curls.

He backed up to look at her and just smiled at her.

Jughead reached for her hood and covered her hair gently. His urge to protect her was so strong. It became one of his most important life tasks. 

When he was done he cupped her cheek, leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“Come on let's go!”. Jughead said and they left the house.

*

At the trade market...

“Cheryl, Ethel, this is great!” Jughead said when the large pot with fish soup and the fire underneath.

“I was just thinking how to make the things that we have even more sustainable to feed more people. They aren't that hungry anymore and there's greed and anger. They are more open to help others and everyone is doing their part to build a new world and a new reliable society, built on pillars of kindness.” Cheryl told him and gave a child and mother a bowl of fish soup.

“You're amazing.” Jughead said and hugged her.

Suddenly he heard rhythmic clapping and other people joined in the clapping . Jughead and his inner circle turned around.

There he stood Edgar Evernever.

He was handsome and tall. You could see that he was aware of his charisma.

“Beautiful work here Jughead Jones.” Edgar Evernever said.

Jughead cocked an eyebrow wondering how he knew his name, but he guessed, people talked.

“How do you treat their scars, deep within their souls, caused by all this trauma?” Edgar Evernever questioned. 

“Healing needs time. It is a process.” Jughead said.

“Yes, but deep trauma remains. You have to dive deeper to heal it, with hypnosis. Only then you can help people to really heal, because they forget.”

“You don't heal when you forget. You heal when you forgive and work through it.” Jughead said and was getting angrier the more Edgar spoke. How could he make promises people could never achieve, not even with hypnosis. 

“But wouldn't it be so much better? No pain. No memory of your loss or tragedy you've gone through.” Edgar said.

Jughead had heard enough of this manipulative bullshit and stepped forward pointing at him.

“I know what you're doing. I don't know why you're doing it, but trust me I will get behind it. I won't let you hurt these people with your false promises. They've been through enough. I am not going to stand here and watch how you feed your ego with innocent people praising you, because of your lies. You're a narcissist.” Jughead hissed.

Edgar just smiled at that and it made Jughead even more livid. 

“Don't act so high and mighty Mr. Jones. We are not so different as it seems. I am just admitting it. Tell me, why are you doing this then? Why do you want to change the world? Because you're so selfless? I doubt that. Everyone likes to be seen and heard. Everyone likes to feel like they matter. You are just as much a narcissist as I am. I am just not hiding it. Which version is worse?” He said to him with a devilish, charming smile and walked away.

Jughead stood there for a moment and couldn't move. He was shocked. He didn't want Edgars words to get into his head, but they did. 

He breathed heavily and tried to calm himself.

“Jug?” He heard Betty and felt her palm on his arm. He startled and immediately checked his surroundings, he didn't want Edgar anyway near Betty or to know how close they were.

“Sweet Pea. I told you I would do it, but could you check on Kevin again?” He whispered, so the others didn't hear it.

Sweet Pea just nodded and he almost sprinted home...

*

Betty was worried. He hadn't spoken a word to her on their way home. Once at home, he was just pacing around his room.

“Jug, talk to me.” Betty pleaded.

“There is nothing to talk about.” Jughead waved it off.

“Stop it. Stop it Jug. You don't need to hold it together in front of me. Don't let his words get into your head. That's what he wants to happen.” Betty tried to get to him and captured his face between her palms.

“Look at me Jug.” She asked him softly and he did.

His eyes changed. They weren't turbulent storms anymore, dark as midnight. They became softer, like a calm sea on a winter's day, reflected by the sunlight.

“Am I a narcissist Betty?” Jughead asked, weakly and scared.

“No, no you're not. You don't seek others attention no matter what. You don't get pissed when others succeed. You just want to help. You want change. A world someone can actually live in... and if you want that, your voice matters. Everybody's voice should matter. It is human to want to be seen and heard. That's not being narcissistic, that's far from it.” Betty explained.

His eyes pierced into hers. He tried to process her words. Then she saw it. He believed her. The clarity cleared his irises and made them shine like sapphires, before he caught her off guard and clashed his lips onto hers.

She gasped but he swallowed her breath with a searing kiss that made her stumble backwards. His palm holding her face for dear life, shoving her hood down to then rake his fingers through her hair.  
His hands were more restless and determined this time, but it didn't scare her. It rather let her breath quicken and blood rush in through her veins that made her head spin and her skin prickle.

She felt the wall behind her and he softened the collision with his hand between her back and the concrete.

His tongue was messy, but so was hers, mimicking his desperation. It elicited a hunger she had never felt before.

Betty dived her hands through his hair, tugging it lightly in the process.

He groaned at that which created a – still not so familiar – warmth in her pit between her legs.

Jughead detached his lips from hers, breathing heavily he laid his forehead against hers and whispered, “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be.” She murmured back and kissed him again.

*

He just couldn't help himself. Her kindness was like soothing holy water washing all his toxic thoughts away. She was the saulve he wanted to bathe himself in.

Betty was always tackling his demons whether he wanted it or not. She was always bringing him back to sanity with her goodness.

In his delirious state of desire and desperation he forgot himself and smashed her against the wall. He was mindful enough to soften it with his arm.

She sighed into his mouth and raked her hands through his hair. Jesus, he was devouring her, but she disn't seem to mind as she kissed him back with the same intensity. 

Jughead ached for her. His whole body ached for her, but he needed to control himself. He didn't want to scare her or destroy her progress by being too bold and needy.

So, he detached from her lips to catch a breath and ground himself again. He rested his forehead on hers and whispered, “I am sorry.”

But she just murmured, “Don't be,” and kissed him longingly, it felt almost like a permission to go a baby step further, but he didn't want to presume.

Betty pulled him closer when he composed himself again.

“Juggie... It's okay... Let me feel you.” She just said quietly, leading him to their bed.

It wasn't just a physical demand, he knew that. She wanted him to let his guard down. She wanted him to just be.

He didn't know if he could do that now. What he could do for her is to let go of his control in bits and pieces.

His eyes darkened at the thought and his hands fell down her spine. He felt her shiver against his hand, even through the thick fabric of her dress. 

His hands stop on her backside. He came closer, cupped her full cheeks and pressed her gently against him, so she could feel her affect on him.

Jughead heard her gasp and she even bucked her hips against him.

“This is what you do to me Betty. I want you all the time.” Jughead told.

“It's okay Jug. I trust you! Do you need me?” Betty said and Jughead wasn't sure what she was proposing here. 

“Of course I need you. I need you more than anything else in my life.” Jughead said.

“Then take what you need.” She whispered.

He looked at her irritated and said raspy, “No. No I won't.”

“Why? I meant what I said, I trust you” She said and he could see that tears started to pool in her eyes

“I believe you Betty. It's not that. It's just our first - in fact your first time – shouldn't happen because of me. It should happen because of us or even more because of you Betts. It's not that I don't want you. I do. So much. But not like this okay. Please just trust me in this okay?” Jughead explained, holding her face between his hands.

“Okay, it was ridiculous. I am sorry.” Betty apologized with a blushed face.

“No, it wasn't. Nothing is ridiculous Betty. It was understandable... I mean I know I am such a hot guy.” He said with a grin.

She smacked his shoulder at that and laughed, “I hate to boost your ego, but you're right.” She said with a smile and yawned into his neck.

“How about we take a nap? You seem pretty tired.” He suggested and she nodded.

They just laid down. Holding each other.

“This all I need right now. This is more than enough, Betts, I love you.” He murmured into her ear but she was already asleep.

*

At the trade market...

“He's more of a threat than I thought he would be. He's starting a revolution and people are following him like bees to honey. We can't let that happen, do you hear me?” Edgar said to Brett.

“He really likes Betty, that blonde petite woman. He has been hovering and protecting her like an eagle.” Brett said.

“I think we need to focus on her, to get to Jughead.” Brett added.

“His weak underbelly. You know what to do. Try to charm her. Try to provoke him for any kind of reason. I want him to lose his composure in front of the others Brett.” Edgar ordered, patted his shoulder fatherly and went back to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies here it is another update sooner than expected! I hope you liked ? Thank you for everyone who supported the story so far. Reading your comments means the world to me!
> 
> Thank you for my Beta @phatfatbunny . Love you.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ; LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Especially about Edgar!
> 
> Much love  
> XX


	11. Let me help you and be your protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst 
> 
> Light smut

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 11

Let me help you and be your protection

Betty felt highly uncomfortable, because it seemed that everywhere she went, there was Brett. He helped her in the kitchen. Walked alongside her outside. It didn’t seem creepy to the others, but it did for her. His looks made her feel threatened. Maybe it was because of her past, but she really wanted this day to be overend and just be in Jughead's room alone with him.

“Everything alright?” Jughead asked. She could see that he was trying to behave like normal, as if he was just being concerned about his friend.

“Yes, it has just been a long day,” Betty tensfully stated.

He laid his hand on her lower back and they exchanged a quick gaze, as soon as Brett wasn't looking in her direction, which rarely happened. Betty thought silently.

“We will be home soon, then you can get some rest Betts,” Brett said and caressed her arm. 

Both Jughead and Betty's heads turned towards him at the use of her nickname. It felt very odd to hear it come from someone else. They both slightly cringed at that, but hoped Brett didn't notice.

“Okay, only the master gets to call you Betts. Noted.” Brett grumpily stated.

“Brett, can you come over here for a second? I need your help with something.” Sweet Pea called.

“Duty calls,” Brett said, as he went over to Sweet Pea.

As soon as Brett was out of sight and he couldn't hear them anymore, Betty let out a sigh of relief she was holding in for too long.

“Did he do something?” She heard Jughead ask her as quietly as possible.

“No. Not exactly. He is just EVERYWHERE... and he touches me all the time...and looks at me...and uses my freaking nickname. It is just driving me nuts, Jugs.” She told him, her voice filled with frustration and anger.

She exhaled deeply and felt Jughead entwining his hand with hers to prevent her fingers from curling inside.

“Thank you.” She whispered and Jughead just nodded.

“If it makes you feel any better. It made me furious that he used your nickname.” He said with a charming smile.

She smiled back and replied, “Thanks Juggie. I am feeling better now.”

She rested her head against his strong shoulder and thought: She did. She always did feel protected and safe when he was with her... 

*  
Later at home... In Jugheads room...

“Are you okay baby?” Jughead asked with concern. She had been really stressed today and he was worried about her. She was constantly wringing and fidgeting her hands. 

“Betts... Hey, come on talk to me.” He probed her softly and took her hands in his.

He uncurled them softly and held them flat in his hands.

“Jug, I just have a bad bad feeling about Brett. His looks and touches. God, it’s triggering me so much. I see something in his eyes. Something I saw in Malachi's too. The want. The cockiness that he can easily overpower me. It just chills me down to my bones. Why are people like this? Why do people seek joy out of other's sorrow? Why do people rape? I mean sex is supposed to be a good experience for both people, shouldn't it?” Betty asked quietly.

“Yes, more so, there should ALWAYS be consent. I don't get why people still don't understand how important that is. It's so sad how people view sexuality nowadays. I wanna shake them and scream; 'Hello there's more to it than just fleshly lust. It's more like a spiritual experience between two souls. Wholesome, filled with respect, also lustful. But it is so much better that way.” Jughead explained.

“How do you know that? Have you have sex with someone before... sex which is so wholesome?” Betty asked, curious.

“Sadly no. I know it shouldn't have been that way. It always felt so shallow. I was like, yeah sex is fine, but shouldn't it be more than just fine?” He told her, getting lost in his thoughts while speaking, or he got distracted by the beauty of her face. He wasn’t sure which it was.

He skimmed over her jawline with his fingertips while he explained further and couldn't help but smile as he thought that he really did what he was about to tell her.

“When you asked me for help a couple of weeks ago, I went through all of our stuff to find a way to help you. Then I found this old book which explained Tantra as a form of deep healing. It made a lot of sense, not only in your case, but also in how you should view and honor sexuality. It’s a deep spiritual exchange of two people’s energies or just one. Through touches and stimulation. I already believed in this stuff, well found it fascinating, but I never thought it could be used as a way of healing severe sexual trauma.” He began to explain enthusiastically. 

He tried to keep it simple at first, but when he saw her blushed and puzzled face, he knew he might have gone too far. “Sorry... I got carried away.” Jughead apologized.

“You think that with me sex is wholesome and you want to try these things with me?” She asked shyly, still blushing.

“I think so and yes I would love to try these things with you, when you are ready.” He answered honestly.

“Okay, that's a lot of expectation.” Betty answered and shifted uncomfortable beside him.

“No. no no no. I didn't mean it that way. I have ZERO expectations. Firstly, I know it's going to be a different experience for me because there are feelings involved. Second, I think this could be a great possibility to help heal you. I think Tantra is worth a try. We can make it a great experience for the both of us. On your terms and at your pace of course.” Jughead tried to calm her.

“What if it doesn't work? What if you can't heal me?” Betty whispered afraid.

Jughead looked at her for a moment. No he rather stared at her... He would do anything to take her fears away, but he knew the final work had to come from within herself. So he answered while caressing her hair soothingly, “What if it does? I am not the one who'll heal you...” 

She looked at him confusedly and he added softly, “You are, but I'll help you through every step if you'll let me.”

Betty did not answer, instead, she just leaned closer and kissed him. She suddenly straddled him and he was clearly surprised, but delighted.

“Jesus, maybe your pace is faster than I thought.” He whispered and she giggled at that.

He decided that her giggle was a sound he loved, when his hands slid her hood down to uncover her beautiful golden curls.

“Too fast?” Betty asked.

He dove his hands through her hair, framing her face with his palms, leaning forward to be just an inch away from her lips again, feeling her breath tingling his skin and he rasped hoarsely, “No, not at all.” Closing the space between them with a searing kiss.

It felt so good to feel her weight in his arms. It has been so long since he has felt like this. Soulfully fulfilled, if not ever... Jughead thought while he soaked in the good energy she radiated. So, no, her worries were baseless. Even yet, she gave more than he ever wanted and expected. 

She moved against him. Circling her hips instinctively and he thought she might have done it unintentionally. Which was driving him even more wild. If she kept doing it, he would be hard in no time and she would feel it. 

Jughead's kiss became more wanting, demanding. He wanted to feast on her mouth like it deserved, giving every corner his proper attention. He wanted to revere her lips and later her whole body.  
He found her velvet tongue and caressed it with his. Inviting her to a tender, sensual dance which promised so much more to come... 

Jughead detached his lips from hers to give her neck some attention.

Her breath quickened and her hands moved to his hair to mess with them. 

He fucking loved it. He never wanted her to stop...

When her movement became bolder he whispered, “If you keep doing that, you're going to feel me against yourself. I don't want you to be scared.” 

She looked at him, softer than ever and replied, “I'm not scared of you. I never would be. I want to feel you. I want to feel all of you.”

It was an innocent statement but the twinkle in her eyes let him know that it was more like a promise. To the both of them.

Jughead framed her face with both of his hands again. Their gazes met and all he thought was: “How did I get so lucky?” and pulled her down for a kiss.

The kiss quickly got heated and he thanked himself silently that he locked the door of his room when they got home.

Betty's movement got more and more impatient. He couldn't help but grow because of the tentative, rhythmic rub from her hips. 

Oh how wrong he was... Instead of being scared, she was excited by her effect on him. 

Her shy smile, her half open eyes. Her small sighs every time she shoved against him. It simply was beautiful.

“Betts...” Jughead breathed. He didn't want to push her, but he was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to touch her. Gladly she took this decision away and mustered all her courage and asked, “Jug, can you touch me?”

“Where Betty? Where do you want me to touch you?” He asked softly, watching her cautiously.

She blushed at that and looked away. 

He stopped her gently, capturing her face with his palm and caressing her cheek.

“You don't have to feel embarrassed in front of me. No matter what. I want you to express what you feel, okay?”

She nodded and whispered, “Where I touched myself before, the other day. I want to know if it feels as good when you touch me,” exhaling in relief as the sentence was spoken.

He smiled proudly at her and leaned in for a kiss.

She smiled into their kiss and surprised him by reaching for the hem of her dress, pulling it over her head and tossing it onto the floor beside them.

He watched her in awe and hoped he didn't make her uncomfortable, but he couldn't take his eyes off her.

“You always look at me like you've never seen me like this before,” she whispered laughing shyly.

“You're beautiful and you should never take exposure or nakedness for granted...and you’re just really beautiful.” Jughead said hoarsely and repeated himself twice which caused her to giggle.

Jughead smiled and leaned in to kiss her. When he felt her relax he grabbed her by the waist and shifted them around.

She gasped but didn't seem to be bothered. He was hovering over her, careful not to crush her with his weight.

Their lips connected again. Slower and more serene. She deepened the kiss and whispered longingly against his lips.

“Please Jug.” There was the confirmation that she still wanted to take this step with him and he couldn't help as his heart started to beat faster.

His hand traveled downwards and skimmed her breast. 

She was so responsive. Her nipple peaked as soon as his fingertips grazed it over the thin fabric of her bra.

Jughead watched her to see if there was any sign of anxiety, but there was just nervousness, mixed with a spark of excitement.

He leaned closer to her to brush his lips featherly, in an attempt to calm her.

“We can stop at any time. Just tell me what feels good and what not, alright?” He told her softly

“What if I don't know it, yet?” Betty replied.

“We're about to find out then.” Jughead tried to take away her fears and kissed her softly.

He had to admit that he was also nervous. He was well aware what a sign of trust it was and didn't want to trigger her at any point. 

Jughead wanted to make this experience as intimate, pleasurable and positive as possible.

He never was so persistent to make someone feel safe. It confused him but thrilled him at the same time. He tried to ignore to push aside his physical excitement that he was about to touch her for the first time. That he was about to cause her pleasure. It should not be in the focus right now... his time will come.

Jughead tried to hide his nerves, because he knew how easy people could get affected by others’ energies.

His hand traveled downward to slide her panties down and he placed a trail of kisses on her neck and freckled collarbone. This seemed to distract and - more importantly- relax her.

He let his hand wander back between her legs.

When he reached his destination he felt how aroused she was and he had to suppress the tiny groan that built in his throat.

She gasped and he stilled his movements for a moment, just to let her get used to his hand on her pulsating flesh.

Jughead rested his forehead onto hers and asked, “Is this okay?”

She smiled in relief and breathed, “Yes. You’re touching me.” She whispered more to herself.

His heart swelled at that and he couldn't but reciprocate her smile.

“Yes, yes I am Betts and it's already amazing.” He rasped against her lips and kissed her tenderly. 

He felt her move towards his hand and said hoarsely, “I’m going to move my hand now, just like you did it yourself. I want you to tell me if something feels good or not.” He prepared her before he attempted his next move.

She nodded and his hand began to move. His fingers caressed her folds feathery- like, spreading her arousal over her core.Jughead observed her, while her fingertips explored her folds. 

When he thought that she got used to his touch. He asked her huskily, “Open your legs for me Betts.” 

He could have done it himself, but he left the choice up to her. Betty did as he told her and he could reach her more properly. His thumb began to circle her clit lightly and her breath hitched in surprise.

“How does it feel Betts? Does it feel good?” He asked, nuzzling her nose and cheek.

“Yes,” she sighed.

“I want you to do something for me. Try to close your and just feel. Feel yourself. Feel the warmth spread through your body. I am going to vary my movement and you tell me what feels good, okay?”

She nodded and let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

He circled her clit with light but firm pressure.

Her breathing increased and a small moan escaped her.

She opened her eyes in embarrassment.

“It's okay love. Let me hear you. Nobody can hear you, they're all outside or on the other end of the house. It's just us...express yourself.” Jughead whispered into her ear.

Betty's breath increased the longer he continued his sweet torture.

“I can't believe this is happening.” She sighed and it soon transformed into a moan.

“Me neither, but it feels great.” Jughead said smilingly

Her hips became impatient and urged towards his hand.

“Jug... I need...” She breathed.

“What do you need, baby? Tell me.” Jughead asked.

“I don't know. Can you... I just need...” Betty stuttered 

“I need to feel more...please.” Betty moaned.

“I am going to try something. I am going to push a finger inside you. You can stop me at any time okay.” Jughead prepared her.

“Okay.” She answered quietly.

As slowly and smoothly as he could he inserted one of his fingers inside her, while stimulating her clit. 

She gasped at the new sensation and her hand grabbed his hands between her legs.

“It's okay baby. Should we stop?” Jughead asked her gently.

She looked a bit scared and he wasn't sure what to do.

“Jug...” She sighed as if she came back to him again.

“Yes baby. It's me. You feel so great Betts. I am going to move my fingers again now, okay?” Jughead told her and began to move his hand lightly.

“There it is again, just feel how good it feels.” Jughead whispered relieved as she closed her eyes again and let her head fall onto the pillow.

Of course she got catapulted back for a second, the only intimate insertion she knew was her rape. He was so thankful she was able to find her way back to him.

“Do you want me to stop?” He reassured himself again and wanted to show that he didn't assume anything.

“No no...please..” She pleaded almost desperately and asked, “Can you kiss me Jug?”

He didn't need to be asked twice and kissed her thoroughly. 

This was when he let himself sink into the feeling of this intimate situation. His blood began to rush and his heartbeat increased with every longing sigh, swipe of her tongue or responsive clench around his fingers.

She felt so amazing. He just wanted to make her come and flood with pleasure. When he felt that she was entirely relaxed, he added another finger. This time she welcomed it with a moan and a praise, “Jesus, Jug. Oh my god, yes.”

Her head fell into the crock of his neck.

“I know baby. Just let it happen... don't hold it back. I got you.” Jughead encouraged her and increased the pace of his hand. 

His rubs became more determined and the thrust of his fingers more relentless, ready to take the lead and show her the peek of intimacy. 

A climax.

“Come for me Betty.” Jughead asked her soft and sweet. “Please.” He pleaded right after and grazed her nipple through her bra with his teeth slightly.

This seemed to be it. His plea and the little push was all she needed to clench around his fingers in release. 

His name fell from her lips like a praise of reverie and he decided he couldn't get enough of it. Jughead kissed her, murmured how much he loved her and praised how proud he was of her.

When Betty stopped shaking and panting from the aftermath of her orgasm; He removed and asked, “Are you okay?”

She laughed and said breathlessly, “Yes, yes I am more than okay.” 

Her eyes looked up at him dreamily as her hands wandered into his dark, thick waves.

“I love you. Jughead.” She whispered, suddenly looking so vulnerable and open that his heart ached. 

“I love you too.” 

She was biting her lip grinning.

“What?” Jughead asked, curious.

“It felt different from the last time when I did it. More intense. Better.” Betty said shyly.

He had to stop a cocky grin from showing up on his face. Despite the fact that her comment was the ultimate ego boost, he had to treat her statement – her - seriously and with the respect she deserved.

“You did it for the first time. You didn't know what felt good and what not and as far as I could observe you didn't use internal stimulation.” He explained.

She blushed at that furiously, but smiled at him.

“God, it feels so odd to talk about these things – sex – so openly, but at the same it feels just so natural.” Betty admitted.

“That's good and that's how it should be.” He answered.

After a while he asked her what was lingering in the back of his mind since he recognized the change in her body language...

“Can I ask you something Betts?” He asked and she simply nodded, so he went on, “I did trigger you didn't I?” 

She shifted uncomfortably, as if she was embarrassed to tell him that he did.

“Betty...” He began and reached for her hand, “You can tell me.”

“I don't even know why and it was just a couple of seconds.” She told him defensively.

“Let me make one thing clear... even if it would have been 5 minutes or if you had told me to stop, it would have been okay. I would never, ever, get mad about it.” Jughead told her.

“It's not that I don't trust you, Jug.” She told him and he could tell that she was about to cry. 

“Betty...” He breathed and took her in his arms in no seconds.

“Of course I know that you trust me. Hell, you let me experience these things with you. You trust me enough to see you naked. You trust me enough to touch you. After a massive trauma. That's huge Betty. I am not taking this for granted. This isn't a set back. I did something that reminded you of your trauma. That's okay. It can always happen and it doesn't take away the progress you or we have made.”

She blinked her tears away.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

He pulled her closer and kissed the crown of her head.

She put her panties back on and cuddled into him.

“I don't know what I would do without you,” Betty murmured against his chest.

“I could say the same thing about you,” he murmured back and caressed her hair.

“I am scared of Brett, Jug.” She admitted.

“I'll protect you. We will all protect you. If he ever hurt you I might break my own rules...” Jughead said.

He was shocked how much truth that statement contained.

If Brett would harm Betty... Brett would have to face consequences and it wouldn't be good for him.

He would do anything for Betty Cooper...

*

A few days later... 

The trade market was full of people. Some got healed... some built houses, doing the work of carpenters. It was impressive.

Betty carried two baskets around. One with food, one with clothes and masks. Archie never left her side. Jughead was on the other side of the street, treating sick people with sweet Pea.

She heard Joaquin suddenly call, “Archie could you help me over here?”

Archie looked questioningly at Betty. She shouldn't keep him from helping others

“It's okay Arch. I am a big girl: I will head home and come back. Brett isn't near here anyway.” she assured him.

“You sure? Our Augur told me to not leave your side.” Archie asked again.

“Yes. Yes I am.” Betty assured him,

“Ok, but please don't tell Augur that I left you.” Archie asked her.

“He'll never know Arch.” She said with a wink and added, “Go do some work atta boy. See you later.” 

*

On her way home... 

“Betty!” 

Oh shit. Betty just thought and walked a bit faster...

“Hey Betty wait!” Brett called her again.

And, of course, he was by her side in no time.

“Hey Brett,” Betty just greeted him simply.

“I was calling you the entire time, didn't you hear me?” Brett asked.

“Uh no. I guess I was kinda busy with these.” Betty responded and gestured towards the two baskets in her hands.

“I can help you with those.” Brett suggested

“Brett, no I am fine.” Betty declined.

“Why are you suddenly being so cold towards me?” Brett asked, sounding a little offended

“I am not. I am busy.” Betty stated.

“Oh yeah. Too busy warming our leader's bed, I guess.” Brett spatted out and Betty froze.

Her heart began to pound in her chest. 

“I don't know what you are talking about.” Betty just waved it off and tried to act normally.

Suddenly Brett cornered her against a concrete wall of a house behind her.

“Oh Betty... you don't fool me. I know women like you. First, heating you up with those little smiles and gazes... But then when they have found someone better, you are nothing to them.” Brett told her. His voice was sinister and low.

She felt panic. She wanted to scream, to push him away but she couldn't.

“God, you're so beautiful. I can't stop thinking about you Betty. You caught my attention since I got here. You were so genuine and kind.” Brett whispered.

“Brett, please you're scaring me. I am sorry if I gave you a wrong impression. I really am.” Betty whined.

“That's what they all say, but guess what? I am done with it Betty.” He said and grabbed her chin forcely.

A second later he got dragged onto the floor by Archie. Archie's hard fist landed on Brett’s face multiple times before she could stop him.

“Archie please... No! Please... Archie please!” She begged and threw herself over him.  
Archie snarled and breathed heavily.

“Stop. Achie stop.” Betty pleaded.

She reminded herself that sometimes he relapsed into his old feral behavior. So she tried to stop him, like she would stop an animal.

“Archie STOP!” She demanded and dragged his head behind by tugging his hair.

He breathed heavily and she whispered into his ear, “Stop it Arch. I am fine, you saved me. He didn't get to do anything. Just calm down for me!”

It seemed to work, because his breathing steadied

“Good Boy. You're such a good boy Arch.” Betty praised him for calming down so properly.

“That great Arch.” Betty repeated and raked her hand through his hair.

“I am sorry Betty. I just wanted to protect you. You looked scared.” He murmured into her chest.

Before she could reply anything, she got distracted by Brett's malicious laugh.

“I wonder what your leader will say if he knew that you broke his rule of no violence.” Brett said and wiped blood from his face.

Archie panicked instantly and begged, “No. No please. He's going to send me away.”

“Nobody will tell him anything.” Betty stated.

She let go of Arch and walked to Brett.

“What do you want Brett? He doesn't deserve this.” Betty asked.

“It's easy. Just keep our encounter between us. Not a word to Jughead, and I won't say a word about Archie's outburst. It's a great deal considering that I haven't actually done anything haven't I?” He suggested to her and brushed a curl behind her ear.

Betty flinched at his touch. 

She had to agree. She couldn't throw Archie under the bus.

Her entire being rebelled against it, but she had to do it. Brett didn’t really hurt her. He was just confessing his attraction and was a little harsh, because he was upset. She tried to downplay it and to justify the decision she was about to make.

“Fine. I won't say anything, if you do the same.” Betty said.

He caressed her chin. 

“Always so selfless. I knew you would do the right thing.” Brett said and stood up.

Betty shivered and swallowed hard.

She might have just made a pact with the devil...

What have I done...Betty thought silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies here it is another update? I hope you liked ? Thank you for everyone who supported the story so far. Reading your comments means the world to me!
> 
> Thank you for my Beta @phatfatbunny . Love you.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ; LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter
> 
> Much love  
> XX


	12. I Have Chosen The Way of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything 
> 
> kind of a filler chapter but with very important conversations.

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 12

I Have Chosen The Way of Truth

He needed to talk with her. He knew that something was off. She was alert the entire time, cautious...and it was killing him to not know what was going on. He simply doesn't want her to be in distress. 

Betty was sewing a mask as he entered his room, which now had somehow become theirs. He closed the door and walked towards her. He leaned down to brush his lips feathery along her shoulder. She startled immediately and gasped, but relaxed as soon as she saw who it was.

“Juggie...you scared me,” she said with a rugged breath.

“Can we talk Betts?” he asked because he didn't want to beat around the bush anymore.

“Sure,” Betty answered simply, but he could sense that she was nervous.

“Come on Betts, let's stop this for a second, sit on the bed and let’s talk,” Jughead suggested softly.

“O-okay.” She said, a bit anxious, but stood up from the chair.

When they sat on the bed, he took her hands in his and asked, “You would have told me if there was something wrong right? I just don't know... you seem odd... on edge. I am just worried that I might have taken things too far too soon, because you started shutting off after we had our intimate moment.” He asked softly.

Her eyes widened in shock and they quickly became glassy. She looked down at their intertwined hands, avoiding his concerned gaze.

“Talk to me Betty. Whatever it is I won't be mad, I promise...” He reassured her.

“It's not you Jug... I can't tell you.” She said crying now.

“I won't tell anyone or judge you,” Jughead repeated and added, “Please.”

“You have to promise to do nothing about it, okay?” Betty pleaded.

He froze and all the worst scenarios possible plopped in his head. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he could keep that promise, but he agreed, “I promise baby, just tell me what’s going on.” He encouraged her.

After a prominent pause she finally spoke up, “It's about Brett.” 

Jughead didn't want to, but his body straightened up, immediately in full alert mode.

“What did he do?” He asked and tried to compose his voice, but rather failed, hence to Betty's reply.

“Please don't do anything. It was just one of those weird moments like always.” Betty waved it off.

“I don't think so. Considering that you tried to hide it from me. There must have been something different from the other times.” Jughead replied harsher as he intended.

“Look, I am not mad at you for not telling me... You may have had a good reason for it and you were driven by fear. I just want to protect you. Please just tell me. I won't go to Brett and beat the shit out of him.”  _ Even though I want to. _ He thought silently.

“I know you wouldn't do that because your no violence policy,” Betty answered 

“Please tell me. I hate that we have secrets Betty. I hate that you don't feel safe enough to tell me.” Jughead said his voice thick from his suppressing emotions.

She bit on her bottom lip, tears freely falling over her face now.

“It's not because of me, it's because of Archie...” she started to open up.

“Archie? I don't understand. What does Archie have to do with it?” Jughead asked confused, eyes pleading for clarification.

“Brett was more persistent then the other times... he didn't do anything. He just called me out on my hot and cold manner and...and...” Betty began but stopped and was looking down onto her hands.

He softly grabbed her chin with two fingers and tilted her head upwards again. When she looked at him again, he repeated: “And?” 

“He trapped me against the wall. Archie found us like that and heard me pleading for him to let me go. Archie dragged him away from me and started to punch and didn't stop. I remembered how we always treat him in such situations, so I was able to calm and handle him. Brett threatened us, that he would tell you about Archie's violent outburst and that you would kick him out. I had to promise Archie not to tell you.” She told him finally.

Jughead took a moment to process her words. First of all... It made him livid that Brett harassed her, but he promised her that he would stay calm about it. What really hit him was the fact that she really thought he would kick out Archie for his violent behavior. Archie was – call it a healthy relationship or not – like a son to him and he could never turn his back on him. 

“I would never kick Archie out. Yes, he made a mistake, but he is family... and he did it to protect you. How could you even think that I could be so cruel?” Jughead asked, clearly hurt.

“No, I didn't think that. I was just trapped in the situation and Archie panicked. I didn't know what to do. I am sorry for not telling you.” Betty said, grabbing for his hand. 

Their fingers entwined and he answered hoarsely. “It's okay. Also... I think you're right Brett shouldn't know that I know... Something is up with him and I want to know what it is. For now, we need to let him think that we aren't suspicious of him at all. We still need to keep you guarded, because he's a creep and I don't want him alone with you at all. So he'll just think that I am overprotective.” Jughead assured her.

They laid both onto the bed and faced each other.

“You're not mad at me aren't you?” Betty asked shyly. 

“No I am not. I just wished you'd told me sooner. I was going crazy. You were avoiding me after our night of intimacy, since I triggered you then – even if it was just a second – I was concerned that I may have gone too far and you were afraid to tell me.” He told her, exhaling in relief.

“No. Oh my God. How could you even think that?” She said gaspingly and came closer to him. She rested her forehead onto his. It was strange how much this simple movement, this simple touch grounded him. It calmed his entire body and soul. Her presence felt cathartic since he had met her.

“I am sorry I made you feel that way. Last night was perfect. A perfect little baby step.” Betty whispered and caressed his cheek.

“Baby step? No. Babe, it was a big step. A massive one.” Jughead replied hoarsely and made her chuckle happily.

“Yes, yes it was. She said laughingly, and it felt amazing.” She added after a moment, locking eyes with him longingly.

His gaze met hers for a second and then he couldn't wait any longer and closed the distance between their lips. 

God how he had missed this... This entire time, he thought he had screwed up. Like he has done so often in his life before, but he didn't. He was immersed in the feeling of relief he felt while he kissed Betty. He let himself fall completely, just for one second. For one second, he forgot the fact that he might have let a threat into their house. For one second it was just him and her again. His safe haven. Connected and happy.

“I missed doing this...” Betty murmured against his lips.

Jughead just smiled and whispered, “Me too.” 

“What do we do now Jug?” She asked, then looking expectantly into his eyes.

Jughead exhaled deeply, squeezing his eyes shut before he answered, “Like I said. At first we must act like we have no idea he is a threat. To keep him at a safe distance...and I have to talk to Archie. That poor boy must have been torturing himself all this time.”

“Yeah. I would never have kept this secret from you if it wasn't for him. He's like our child we need to protect. You are all he has Jug.” Betty explained.

“I know. I get it and possibly would've done the same. Trust me, life has proven this so many times to us... It is always better to choose the path of truth.” He said and brushed her forehead with his lips.

Jughead let them linger there for a moment, before he said, “I'll go talk to him... Take a little nap and lock the door okay? You've worked a lot lately. I’ll come and join you in a minute.” 

She nodded and said softly, “I love you.” 

He smiled and kissed her in response, raking his fingers leisurely through her curls.

“Me too.” He murmured into her hair.

_ * _

_ Ten minutes later in Archie's room... _

“Hey Buddy, can I talk to you for a sec?” Jughead asked when he entered the room.

He saw that Archie was afraid. 

“Sure, what is it, Augur?” Archie asked with a shaky voice.

“Come on, let’s sit down,” Jughead suggested softly.

Archie obeyed immediately, but continued to look frightened.

“Betty told me what happened,” Jughead began and as soon as he pointed it out, Archie's eyes widened in horror.

“Relax buddy...I actually want to thank you for protecting Betty, though you definitely should not have punched him. I know it is hard to control yourself, but you have to work on that, okay.” Jughead ordered kindly but felt a little hypocritical doing so, because if he was being honest with himself, he most likely would have done the same, as Archie, in this situation.

“So, you’re not kicking me out?” Archie asked in disbelief.

“Archie... How could you even think that I could ever do that? You are like my son. You're family. We're family.”

“Family...” He breathed in wonder, before a huge smile spread all over his face to light up his features.

Seconds later Jughead felt Archie's arms around him and his head on his chest. He caressed his her caringly and whispered, “Listen, I would never kick you out. Alright? Never be scared of that again and always tell me the truth okay?”

“Okay. I am sorry. I just flipped out, but Augur, Betty looked really scared.” Archie told him.

“I know. You did the right thing. You just lashed out a bit too much, but I still want you to protect Betty okay? I trust you to do that,” Jughead asked him.

“Sure, I will always protect her. She's a good woman. I see how you look at her . You love her like I loved Veronica.” Archie said to him.

Jughead was a little bit shocked that he brought it up. He rarely talked about the time before he was held hostage like a dog and together with Hiram Lodge’s daughter. The time before she had a terrible accident caused by Archie himself.

He didn't push Archie further – even though he wanted for him to heal - and just said, “Yeah, like you loved Veronica.”

Jughead didn't want to ask him, because he believed Betty, but he needed to know what exactly happened from another perspective.

“Arch can you tell me what exactly happened? What did you see exactly.” Jughead asked then.

“I just saw Brett pressing her against the wall and touching her face. She looked really scared, Augur.” Archie explained to him.

“Do you think he would have hurt her if you hadn't dragged him away?” Jughead asked him.

“I don't know. As you said, I am still very impulsive sometimes, but my instinct just told me so. I don't like him. I don't like him around Betty. He's scaring her.” Archie answered honestly.

“I don't like him either. That's why I need you to protect Betty. Don't tell anyone about this, okay? We need to keep Brett in the dark. Something is up with him I can feel it.” 

“Maybe he's just interested in Betty,” Archie said smilingly.

“Well I can't blame him on that, but I think there is more to it...” Jughead told him.

“So you think he's a traitor?” Archie asked bluntly.

Jughead flinched a bit at his choice of words.

“I don't know yet and I don't want to make any assumptions, but I definitely have a bad feeling about Brett.” Jughead answered deliberately.

“So we need to act normal and protect Betty, alright.” Jughead added and messed with Archie's hair.

“Alright, Augur.” Archie answered, relieved and happy.

“No more fighting, okay, and next time you won't be scared. Just tell me the truth, ok?” Jughead added dunningly.

“I promise.” Archie assured him.

“Atta boy. See you later okay.” Jughead said after hugging him and left the room.

*

“Hey how did it go?” Betty asked as soon as Jughead came back.

“It went well. I told him that you, me, and him are family and that he should never be afraid of me kicking him out.” He told her and laid beside her in bed.

“Go back to sleep,” he murmured while he embraced her and pulled a blanket over them.

“I wasn't sleeping... I was waiting for you…” she answered and scooted closer to him.

“This is so nice.” Jughead murmured after a while into her hair.

“It is,” Betty whispered back.

She felt so safe around him. So loved...

There was a time she used to dream... dream of how her future may be...but she didn't allow herself to dream anymore...

Yet this domestic behavior somehow brought these wishes and dreams to the surface again. She longed for love. She longed for a domestic life. A life with a husband and kids. A life where she could go to work, maybe even part time and cook for her husband in the evenings.

“Do you sometimes wonder if the world will ever go back to normal again?” The question slipped her tongue, before she could stop herself.

“Yeah. That is kind of the goal of my mission. Even more so – I want to create a better world than before.” Jughead stated and raked his fingers through her hair.

“What would a better world look like for you?” She asked curiously.

He briefly paused before he answered, “Definitely, a world without greed and jealousy... I think the concept of the 7 sins is there for a reason. Without these we wouldn't know the opposites of them. We wouldn't have guidance, but I think the key to a better world is to choose. You always have a choice. Nothing is determined. You can choose whether you feel greed and jealousy towards your neighbor or you feel genuinely happy for them. If you feel compassion or egoism. I would love to create a world and mindset of generosity, instead of greed. Gratefulness, instead of jealousy. Love instead of lust. Abundance and prosperity instead of gluttony. There is just enough. For all of us. Kindness instead of wrath. Led by happiness and liberality instead of pride.”

“Sounds wonderful. Like heaven.” Betty murmured.

*

“What about you? How do you picture a better life? A better world?” Jughead asked after a long moment has passed.

“I haven't really thought about it back in school...but I don't know... I definitely wanted to get married and have kids someday. I just don't know if that is ever going to be possible again...” Betty said quietly and defeated.

“Why?” Jughead asked then.

“The future is so uncertain. I want a better world for my kids. A world like you described, not the world we have now...besides that I don't know if I am able to have kids.” Betty said in the same defeated tone.

He furrowed his eyebrows at that in confusion and asked, “Are you worried about being infertile?” 

She shifted nervously within his arms avoiding to look at him, “No... It's just how can I have a baby without being sure if I ever will be able to overcome my trauma? How can I get pregnant without having sex?”

Jughead was sure that she would be able to someday, but he knew that he couldn't just say that and downplay her fears. So he just answered earnestly. “I am certain that you will get through your trauma and be able to have sex. Whether with me...or with somebody else if you want.” He couldn't ignore the strange feeling he felt, when he suggested that. It's not that he would claim this position for himself, but the thought of her being with someone else didn’t feel good. 

“I don't want that with somebody else, just with you,” she whispered shyly and the wave of relief was so easing that he couldn't hide his happiness about her confession.

He rested his forehead to hide his foolish smile.

“Sorry,” he whispered.  _ Why in God's name am I apologizing,  _ he just thought before he rambled. “It's just nice to imagine these domestic things with you. A normal life with you by my side... and even if the world doesn't change. It will be a better place because we have each other.”

“So you want to get married and have kids?” She asked simply.

“It never crossed my mind before, because there was no one to consider it with... but yeah.” _And then it hit him_ “I think I do. I really do.” He whispered in awe, overwhelmed by the certainty of his words and intensity of his feelings. Her eyes raised to his face. She looked nervous, but also happy.

“Don't worry this isn't a proposal” –  _ At least not yet, _ he added silently – “just that if I would marry someone it'll probably be you...” Those last words, a hoarse whisper because of the thick lump in his throat. He tried to swallow his nervousness away.

“Jug...” She breathed and smiled radiantly.

They lingered for a few seconds in this blissful dream but then she breathed, “But Jug, that doesn't change what I said before... what if I am never able to…”

“Betty... Stop thinking about it... God, I hate society for this shameful concept of sexuality. On one hand they shame you for it and on the other hand they making such a big deal out of it...giving you the feeling that the goal of relationship is to have sex with your partner. You never should feel obligated to have sex with your partner. That's just fucked up and too much pressure... and obviously not a good mindset to fight and overcome a trauma... Betty... of course I would want to have sex with you, but that doesn't give me the right to expect it, just because we are in a relationship. Not even if we were married. It is not my right. It is your decision and always will be. As well as it is mine. When we both are on the same page, then it'll happen. It's not a decision you should think about, because you should feel it. Trust your instincts. Listen to your heart.... and for the kids part... there is always the option of getting artificially inseminated.” He told her and suggested at the end. She laughed at that.

“See that's a better mindset to be in…” He said with a smile, kissing the tip of her nose.

“Stop worrying about these things when it comes to me okay. Trust me, it will increase your healing process immensely. I am okay with everything you are okay with alright?” Jughead asked her.

“Okay,” Betty replied without hesitation or any sign of embarrassment in her voice.

“Betty I need you to promise me something.” He asked her then.

She nodded and he continued, “I don't want to come across like a controlling, overprotective asshole but please make sure that you aren't alone anymore when I am not around. At least until we have figured out what Brett really wants and is doing here. I am just really worried and I want to keep you safe.”

“Of course. I am worried too. He was really pushy. I was happy that Archie jumped in actually...” She admitted.

He brushed his lips against the crown of her hand and raked his fingers through her hair rhythmically.

“He said that I was teasing him...Am I a tease Jug? Did I cause this?” Betty asked with a shaky voice.

“No, stop right there! Okay? Never ever think that for even one second. You could have been walking naked on the street and you wouldn't have “teased” anyone. NOTHING gives anyone the right to assume anything from you or even to just go for it. There ALWAYS need to be consent. ALWAYS.” Jughead spoke fervently.

Such comments made him furious. God, truth be told, he was glad that Archie punched Brett even if it goes against the rules and wasn't advantageous for Archie's progress. Jughead thought.

He exhaled deeply.

_ God I definitely need to work on my anger. _

_ “ _ Sorry...” Jughead just whispered .

“I get that it makes you angry. It makes me angry too.” Betty answered but her eyes got heavy.

“Let's go to sleep your tired, babe.” He suggested.

Jughead was surprised when she closed the gap between them and kissed him without warning.

She smiled as they parted and whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He replied softly.

Soon his beloved was asleep in his arms, but he couldn't find any rest. After the talk, the words they exchanged were still reeling within his head, awakening a longing he had never felt before. He never wanted to settle. He never wanted to commit, but now he did. He wanted to give her all of him. He wanted to spend his life with her. No matter what the future had in store for them. No matter how the world would develop... as long as she was in it. It was a better world. 

It was a better era for him.

He wanted to scream his love and commitment all over the dusty streets of Riverdale.

Yet, as long as they had a possible traitor in their midst, he couldn't.

If he did, he could lose the only thing he loved and he couldn't go through that again... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey buggies.
> 
> I am back, though i was never gone. I just had this massive opportunity I had to prepare everything for. now lets hope, pray and wait:) !
> 
> So I really hope you like the chapter. Let me know what you think my friends.
> 
> The biggest shoutout to @Phatfatbunny. My beta and amazing friend. She isn't just an amazing Beta. She is also an amazing editor together with joeylwriter: i couldn't have finished this huge project without your help! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you.
> 
> Now back to fanfiction business:)
> 
> I hope you like it and sorry for the delay.
> 
> Tumblr: @LeandraDeRaven
> 
> hugs and love, stay safe and sound friends


	13. The most sublime act is to set another before you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bIt of everything 
> 
> Smut -ish

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 13

The most sublime act is to set another before you

She woke up the next morning and felt free and protected. Probably caused by the sheltering presence of Jughead... It's funny the world was still upside down but she has come to terms with it. She adjusted. It wasn't that she doesn't want to change anymore, she does. But thriving from a place of gratitude is way more fulfilling and effective than thriving out of anger and despair.

Betty turned within Jughead's arms. She just needed to see his beautiful face...

Sadly – or gladly – he stirred when she turned.

“I didn't want to wake you up,” Betty whispered and kissed him softly.

“It's a great view to wake up to, so I don’t mind,” Jughead whispered back and she closed the gap.

She missed it so much. Kissing him. All the tension from the last couple of days has fallen off of her . Betty quickly deepened the kiss. Not knowing what she needed exactly. Perhaps it was closure, but her body felt like it was on fire from his touch.

*

He highly welcomed that kiss. God he longed to kiss her like that for days. Even when she deepened the kiss he appreciated it too, very much. Yet, the moment he sensed the despair in it, he gently backed up.

“Betty....” Jughead whispered and watched her closely.

“No, I need you,” she pleaded.

“It's okay. I need you too, but I need you to calm down, okay?” Jughead told her softly.

“Can I touch you?” She asked frankly instead.

“I would love that.” 

As soon as he said it, her hand swung between their bodies, so he reached for it calmly.

“Ok, but first calm down baby. How about we postpone this? Have a nice evening. So we can make sure this is fully conscious and consensual? You are a little riled up and that's okay, but it's not a good state of mind for healthy first experiences.” Jughead explained.

She let out a rattled breath and leaned her forehead against his. “The last few days have been so much to handle. I have felt horrible. I just have the feeling... I don't know how long this good feeling I have now will last. At least until Brett triggers me again or when other stuff happens. I am so afraid of losing you... of losing what we have.” 

He took her hand and brought her to his lips. “Never,” he whispered against them.

After a while she asked with a chuckle, “So we have a sex date tonight?” 

“No. I wouldn't phrase it like that. We could call it another small tantra lesson.” He suggested and smiled.

She laughed at that.

“Isn't that like a sexual massage with a lot of breathing and stuff?” She asked.

“Sort of, I prefer to just see it as a very conscious and holistic form of sex.” Jughead declared and added, “Trust me it's going to be beautiful and not awkward. I can also give a massage if you want.” 

“I would love that.” Betty answered.

He smiled and was happy that Betty trusted him that much to take the lead, or more the teaching part, their journey...

*

She was so tense. Even though Archie and Sweet Pea were always by her side. Brett was always with them and always staring at her... at least it seemed like it.

Something was up with him... she couldn't believe that he was just a creep and had a bruised ego because his interest wasn't reciprocated. There had to be something else. Something behind the curtains nobody could see...

Jughead held his weekly preaching at the center of the trade market when she saw him – Edgar Evernever – smiling charismatic, or should she say devilishly. Their gazes met and she got chills all over her body. This man is evil, but in a hidden way, which made him even more dangerous, Betty observed all the other people around. They were all focused on Jughead, hanging on his lips while he spoke his gospels of a new world. 

At first glance it seemed like Edgar would be as interested and in awe as the others. Yet, when you took a closer look you could see the treacherous twinkle of jealousy in his eyes. For a short moment she wondered if she was really the one who needed to be protected...

Betty tried not to focus on Edgar anymore... instead she concentrated on her gorgeous, inspiring man. He was glowing. He really believed what he was preaching, believed in his vision and in the possibility of a better world. The citizens of Riverdale saw that. It was contagious, uplifting and a thorn in Edgar’s side.

“Look what has already been done – with joined forces – we've built a community. A kind and compassionate one. Where no one needs to suffer from hunger. Existential anxiety, nor just feel horrified to be on the street. A community where we support each and do not have to fear on a daily basis. Don’t you all feel the relief of not being in a constant fight or flight mode everyday and just being able to trust your neighbor?” He asked his listeners. A cacophony of agreement echoed through the wind and Jughead smiled satisfied before he added, “This is just the beginning. We can do so much more if we just stick by this spirit. We can create a brave new world. A better one than before.” 

“But what about the plague?” someone shouted in the midst of the crowd. 

“We can't avoid and treat the plaque. At least not with our destroyed society right now. We can't find a cure when we don't even have a health system. If we want to build one, people have to stop being egoistic and actually start to care for others. Before a health system will be created. We could start with making small adjustments. Acceptance. Instead of anger and rebellion of state that we have no power over. It only has power because of how much power we give it over us.” Jughead explained.

“So you mean we just have to let it spread and do nothing about it?” The same woman asked back.

“No. That's not what I said. See. That is the difference between a more positive take in life or a more negative one. Now we are used to seeing everything with a negative lens. We have forgotten how it actually feels to be positive. To hope. To be driven by hope and not despair and anger.” 

“We know what hope is. You gave us hope Jughead.” Ethel called.

He approached slowly to her and laid his hands on her shoulders. “You're right Ethel, maybe I somehow triggered it. But you – and you alone – were the one who decided to stick with that feeling, to give it room to flourish within you and thrive with it... and it feels good right?” Jughead spoke and asked her.

Then he turned towards the crowd again.

“That's not what I meant at all. I meant that instead of being angry, aggressive and overly anxious; we should be careful, helpful, and cautious. Accept the situation as it is right now. Our world as it is right now has become that way because we handled it with so much anger and rebellion. This destroyed our society. Not the plague. It was us and our choices how we dealt with it.” Jughead spoke and waited a moment for the words to sink in.

He saw the expression of the people change. The desperate demanding faces turned into sad ones. Sad ones with clarity.

“But, guess what? The bright side of it is that we can change that. We can start right now and rebuild our structure and world.” Jughead spoke further.

“Our future isn't set in stone, we can change it.” Jughead finished

Then he turned to Sweet Pea.

“This is my dear friend Sweet Pea. He is a doctor and already helped a lot of you. Tell me, do we have any other doctors among us?” Jughead introduced Sweet and asked then.

A few of them raised their hands...

Jughead smiled satisfied, “Wonderful! Come here friends. What are your names?” 

“I am Trev. I am Ben. I am Valerie.” They answered after one another.

“Nice to meet you. How long have you been working as a doctor?” Jughead asked then.

“More than two years we think... We lost track of time after everything fell apart.” Trev answered for them.

“Were you three working together before all this happened?” Jughead asked.

All three nodded and Jughead continued, “I want you to work with Sweet Pea. Learn from him and help him. The more skilled people we have the better, but always be careful. Wear masks and gloves while you treat the people in need.”

They nodded and Sweet Pea took the lead.

“This also is a rule for all the other volunteers. Who take care of the people on a daily basis. Give them or help them on a daily basis. Be kind and compassionate, but protect yourself alright.” Jughead ordered and all nodded in agreement.

Betty started to hand out the masks she has been sewing lately and suddenly Edgar Evernever appeared right beside her. She felt the instant urge to run, but she knew this would make things worse.

“Impressive speech don't you think?” Edgar asked her 

“Mr. Jones' speeches are always impressive,” Betty just replied truthfully.

“You know the world has seen a lot of revolutionists. The most famous one, was Jesus I think. Mr. Jones reminds me of him. Same spirit. Same ambitions. A heart of gold... So much potential....” He said and shook his head, lost in thoughts. 

“Let’s just hope his good heart won't lead him to the road of death. People are always the same. People always grow to hate powerful people.” Edgar Evernever.

“Are you referring to yourself Mr. Evernever?” Betty asked him point blank.

Edgar started laughing and pointed with his finger at her. “ That’s... That's a very great question, Betty. 

Very good.” 

_ how the fuck does he know my name? _ Before she could ask him, he already continued, “Yes, and everybody else in the world. Even Jughead Jones himself. Everyone wants power. You can't tell me otherwise. Why do you think this world got so out of control? Why do you think this disease, which isn't as bad by itself, brought the worst out of people? Why do people still murder, rape, and steal? Why do you think envy exists? It's because people want power. Sure- some more, some less. But no one wants to feel out of control. Even someone as sacred as Jughead, likes to be heard and therefore. Why are you two that close... you are the woman besides a powerful man Betty. That makes you feel victorious. Invulnerable!” 

“You don't know me. You don't know us!” Betty hissed.

“Oh trust me Betty Cooper, I know enough and I have eyes. Everyone can see those longing, admiring looks...” Edgar answered with a sardonic smile.

“Jughead needs to be careful... Jesus was betrayed by one of his closest disciples and became a prisoner of his own rules. It would be a shame if the history repeated itself.” He told her still smiling as he moved away...

*

_ Back at home.... _

Jughead prepared everything for their evening. He even mixed essential oil and massage oils with Cheryl. He was really proud of himself, and realized that he never had put that much effort and consideration in a relationship, who was not his sister, but he simply just really cared. 

All his thoughts included Betty...She had become a constant in his life he never wanted to miss again. Sweet Pea and Archie even suggested that they could go to Cheryl and Ethel's residence and would take Brett with them to give them both some privacy. They would tell them that they are just here to help. Jughead highly appreciated it. Furthermore, as it actually worked out and they really could spend an evening alone...

_ Alright I have the oils. I have some candles... cleaned the bathtub. I have heated water. We have privacy...Let's start our date then... _ Jughead thought with a smile and went to get Betty, who was waiting for him.She was sitting on her bed as she was waiting for and smiled at him when she saw him.

“Dinner is ready. Sweet Pea, Archie, and Brett are gone. So we have the entire evening and night for us.” He told her and she just walked to him. He grabbed her gently by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Sounds awesome. Can you give one more minute? I have a surprise for you.” 

Jughead curiously cocked an eyebrow about that but did what she told him. 

Five minutes later he heard her call, “You can come in.” 

He was in awe when he saw her. She wore a new dress. It was simple but perfect. She looked like a priestess. It was a white, greenish neck holder dress, slightly translucent. It didn't reveal anything but was translucent enough to trigger his imagination. Her hair was uncovered – which rarely happened, usually only when they were alone and she felt safe – and it fell down in loose waves upon her shoulders... she was just beautiful...

“Betty...” He just breathed in awe and wasn't able to transform into words. 

“I thought, since you organized this entire date I could at least wear a fancy – or lets say – a special dress for you.” She explained with a shy smile.

“You look beautiful... I mean you always do, but... wow...” Jughead just managed to say while he took her vision in.

She giggled at that and came closer to him. Her eyes held so much love and joy at this moment, he could look at them for hours. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek. 

Their eyes locked a moment longer before she said, “Wow the great messiah is lost for words, who would have thought...” 

He chuckled at that, but replied, “Please don't call me that. For you I am just Jughead, okay?” 

“Okay.” She just agreed softly.

“Come on let's eat dinner Betts.” Jughead suggested and they went to his room.

They sat down at the table and he apologized, “It's nothing special. Just like our last dinner.” 

“Everything with you is special,” She said honestly.

“Likewise,” Jughead cheers after he poured some wine in their glasses.

“To us and our further progress.” Jughead toasted.

He noticed that she was nervous and laid his hand on top of hers.

“Babe. We don't have to do anything tonight. You know that right.” Jughead assured her. 

She nodded and answered, “I know, but I am still nervous. Everything is still so new for me...”

“Maybe don't think about where you want this evening to lead or where you think it has to lead. Just enjoy this moment and be here with me okay.” 

She nodded and exhaled deeply. After some time and conversation she seemed more relaxed, not trapped in her thoughts and fears.

“I saw that you prepared hot water and cleaned the bathtub.” She said with a cheeky grin and took another sip of her wine.

“You did, huh.” Jughead just answered grinningly.

“Is that another part of our date?” Betty asked further.

“If you want it to be a part, yes.” Jughead said, their gazes still fixed.

“Do you want to seduce in the bathtub Mr. Jones?” She asked then.

“I want to indulge you and make you as comfortable around myself as possible. Everything else is up to you Betty.” He answered and by her surprised look, he could tell that it wasn't the answer she expected.

He saw a sudden vulnerability in her eyes that frightened him... he didn't want to upset her.

“Betty what's...” he stated when she suddenly stood up and was about to do the same when she stopped him by shaking her head. He just sat on his chair away from the table waiting for her. Then she climbed onto his lap, took his face between her delicate palms and looked down at him with such adoration that it made him shiver.

“You are extraordinary. You are a saint Jughead Jones.” She whispered.

He took her face in his too and answered raspy, “No, I'm definitely not a saint Betty Cooper. This is how every man should treat a woman. What I can say is that I am just so madly in love with you Betty Cooper. All I want is to be with you. To show you my love and respect whenever I can. To keep you safe and comfortable.”

“I love you, Jughead Jones.” She whispered and kissed him sensually. After a long moment she ended the kiss and murmured, “Let's take a bath... together.”

He watched her closely for a few seconds, to make sure if there are any signals of fear or pressure in her expression.Her eyes looked clear, trustful and sincere. So he just smiled at her and said, “As you wish Milady” Before he stood up with her in one bold movement and made her yelp in joy as she instinctively wrapped her legs around and let herself be carried to the bathroom.

*

Hey heart was full as he carried her into the bathroom. She smiled against his lips until he let her down onto her feet again. 

“Here we are. I just have to light all the candles and then we can start.” Jughead stated and that was the moment Betty turned around and saw what he had prepared. There were candles and oil lamps everywhere on the floor, on the bathtub.

“Jug. Where did you get all of these?” Betty asked in awe.

“Some were still in the storage of the house. Some I traded from the trade market. They aren't lit yet, because it would be too dangerous to let them burn without being in the room, but just give a second and I’ll light them.” He explained and did as he told her.

When everything was illuminated by candle light. The entire room looked different. The gloominess and the light created a beautiful heady atmosphere. Just too bright, not too dark. It was like the light dawn or the light of a night. An illumination in a dark room. It made their world and situation filled with hope and a sacredness they would have never imagined.

“This is so beautiful, Jughead.” She murmured and she just watched him approach closer to her.

“You are beautiful Betty. “ He just murmured.

She was a little nervous, she had to admit. Sure there were a couple of times they were naked or half naked around each other. It was either dark or just one of them was naked. This time they would see each other clearly. They would be vulnerable and exposed in front of each other, not to mention the fact that he will be the first man she'd ever seen naked... she just hoped that she wouldn't act embarrassingly.

Betty got dragged out of her thoughts when Jughead cupped her face tenderly and assured again, “We don't have to take a bath together. You can just take a bath alone and I am waiting in our room.” 

“No, I want to take a bath with you and I trust you. It's just.... I am nervous I guess...” She admitted embarrassing and couldn't meet his gaze.

“Hey...as I said we do this all on your terms.” Jughead told her again.

He turned to lift up a bowl with essential oils. The mixture of sandalwood and patchouli matched perfectly with the heady and sacred atmosphere the lightning created.

_ I can be honest with him. Otherwise he might think I am scared because of him. I am nervous but not scared... He won't laugh at you Betty... _

“You are the first man I’ve seen naked and I don't want to make a fool of myself.” Betty blurted out.

He smiled softly and just said, “It's not as impressive as you think.” Jughead said with a smirk.

“Stop it,” she said shyly and covered her face in the crook of his neck.

“I would never laugh at you and I don't care if you need to stare at me for hours. We have the entire evening and night ahead of us...also I kind of figured after the talk about your time at home. Nothing you would do would push me away Betty. I know what I have myself gotten into, babe.” Jughead reassured her.

She exhaled against his neck and felt herself relax.

“I love you Jughead.” She whispered and tilted her head back to kiss him.

The longer the kiss lasted, the more intense it got and the more she mustered her courage and was able to push her shyness and ridiculous anxiety aside. After – what felt like an eternity – she broke away from him and took a few steps back. This time she held him steady and brave. 

She waited a few seconds... felt her breath rush through and her heart race against her chest. She was fully aware of this pivotal moment. She felt empowered as she looked into Jughead’s eyes and saw the same awareness and gratitude. 

Betty reached behind her neck and opened the loose knot which held the thin garment over her body. As soon as she untied the garment it fell down and revealed her cleavage. She shoved gently down. Emerging from it like a chrysalis, ready to show her metamorphosis to her one and only love and to herself.

When the translucent fabric gathered around her feet, she stepped out of it, breathing heavily. Then her bra followed and her panties. She just stood there. Vulnerable and naked, but yet more powerful.

Betty expected him to say something, but instead he just stared at her as if she were the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and began to take off his clothes in front of her too. She couldn't help but blush as he stripped out of his underwear and saw him as God created him for the first time.

He just smiled at her and waited. Somehow she moved on her own. It was like a magnetic pull and reminded her of their moment at Sweetwater River. Betty was now right before him. She gently laid her palm over his chest, feeling his fast beating heart underneath it.

She leaned forward and brushed her lips against it, before she smiled and murmured, “Your heart is beating as fast as mine.” 

“I am maybe more nervous than you are.” He rasped into her hair and raked his fingers through her hair.

She chuckled when she looked up at him and said: “You are a beautiful man Jug.” 

“You are a gorgeous woman Betty.” He replied and leaned to kiss her.

After some seconds he murmured. “Wait, I will get the buckets with the hot water.” and was about to leave the room as she called, “You're naked.” 

“I know but nobody is here. We have this house to ourselves tonight. This is our very own Garden of Eden. Why should we bother!” He just yelled back from the living room.

She felt more relaxed right now. She was impressed when she saw him in all his glory, but it also felt overwhelming to see and be with him like that...

Betty had felt his half hard erection against her stomach as they kissed and couldn't help the shiver of excitement and empowerment filing her...

She couldn't wait for their night, wherever it may lead. Mostly, she just couldn't wait to be close to him... 

*

She was still standing in the middle of the room when he came back with the first two buckets of hot water. 

“Wait, let me help you.” She offered and rushed towards him.

So they filled the bath tub with hot water until it was ready for their bath.

Betty now seemed more relaxed and comfortable. They were laughing as they filled the last one into the tub.

“I never thought I would ever do such a thing in my entire life.” she told him laughingly.

“Taking a bath with your boyfriend?” Jughead asked with a smug smile.

“That too, but just fooling around and running naked around the house without feeling ashamed or embarrassed. My mother always told me to wear the right clothes and to cover myself up.” Betty explained.

“You should never be ashamed of your body. Being naked... it should be seen as something sacred among partners but at the same as something natural.” Jughead told her and she smiled at that.

Jughead was glad that she felt more confident and relaxed around him and in this situation. This was what he wanted to achieve.

He caressed her arm softly, when he felt goosebumps appear under his fingertips, he offered, “Come on, let me add these great essential sandalwood oil into the water and climb into the tub, you're cold? “

She nodded and waited until he added the oil into the water. Then she stood up and climbed into the water. 

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as soon as the warm water covered her body and Jughead asked, “Good?”

“Hmm, it's perfect. I can't remember the last time I've taken a bath.” She hummed in delight.

“I can give you some privacy if you want, to fully bathe in the moment.” Jughead suggested then.

“No, don't be silly, Jug. I want you here... with me... come in...” She encouraged him, her eyes boring into his.

“Okay.” He just said with a nod and she sat up to create some space for him behind her. 

She rested her head against his chest as soon as he settled himself behind her. He had to admit that he loved it, this entire moment, and he could tell that she did too.

“I love you very much, you know that right?” She asked him quietly.

“I do. Although I ask myself everyday why I got so lucky... I love you too.” Jughead replied and kissed the crown of her head.

“You are amazing Jughead Jones. It's pretty hard to not fall for you. What you do for our world... what you do for me... this here. What kind of man would do this, if not an amazing one? You are patient, caring. You listen. You are compassionate. You are passionate. You are righteous and handsome...” She listed and looked up at him at the last one. She grinned coyly. The perfect mixture of sassiness and shyness, it was a temptation to forget all his good intentions.

“Handsome huh.” He just replied cheekily and leaned closer.

“Uh huh. Very handsome,” Betty breathed and cupped his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

The kiss was sensual and held a desire, he doesn't want to give in yet. So he parted from her and she whispered, “Perfect husband material.” With a dreamy smile.

He smiled again and said: “You know... since we had this last conversation.. I couldn't stop thinking about the idea of marrying you someday...” 

“Jug...” She breathed in disbelief. 

“I haven't said that with any sort of intention...” She told him.

“I know Betty. Me neither. It's just the more I think about it. The more I picture the idea in my head the more I like it.” He spoke further. He grabbed the sponge on the sink of the bathtub and dunged it into the water. Before he could stop himself he continued, “And the more I think about it... the more I realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Not just as girlfriend and boyfriend. I want an irrevocable commitment.”

“I thought this wasn't a proposal.” She just breathed in shock, looking at him with doe eyes, afraid of what he would say next.

_ Shit...he had this idea of asking her in his mind... but it definitely hadn't played out like this... why couldn't he just shut his mouth sometimes...but Betty made him take his guard down and he just wanted to pour his heart out to her...and what he wanted is to be with her...protect her and show her a new world... a world with him by her side. Yeah well screw it what's out that's out... He was done to be led by fear. Not when it came to Betty. He had to listen to his heart. That's all she deserved and nothing less... _

“At least I haven't planned it to be one, but I guess my heart tells me otherwise...Betty I don't know if I should call it a proposal... but I just want to spend my lifetime with you, whatever you want to call it, I am here for it.” Jughead declared enthusiastically.

She smiled widely and wanted to turn around but the water splashed out of the tub and she squealed. Both laughed for a minute as they resettle in their previous position.

He then cupped her cheek with his palm and she whispered, “What if I want that too?” 

“I guess. Then we are partners for a lifetime or...” He paused and smiled widely. When her eyes widened and brightened with anticipation he finished smugly, “Engaged...” Leaning closer to her.

He kissed her deeply, pushed away his cautiousness and just let himself be overwhelmed with the feeling it evoked in him. She seemed to sense that because her hand gripped more demanding into his hair and her tongue dove into his mouth within a second… Both of them grew more and more impatient, seeking for closeness which the position they were restrained. So he felt Betty move again and the water splash again. A blink later she turned and cupped his face with her palms. 

Jughead battled with himself. He didn't want to give in and let his needs control and scare her. She wasn't used to a masculine body and the effect a feminine body could have on it. Baby Steps. That's what he had promised her. But would it make a difference if she knew. It was the effect she had on him. Why lie to her? If he assured that this doesn't change anything, it is alright. His mind was spiraling...

Her breasts were shoving against his chest tentatively... He had to talk to her before he surprised her with any physical reaction she wasn't prepared for...

“Betts... Betts wait...” Jughead murmured between kisses.

“What... Do you not want this?” she asked confused and out of breath.

“Yes, but I don't want to scare you. My body might react to all of this.” Jughead explained to her.

“That's good. Jug... I trust you. I know you're not going to take advantage of this situation and just jump me. Besides wasn't this the whole point of this night. To get comfortable with each other and each other's bodies?” Betty asked.

He smiled.  _ He was so proud of her.  _

“You're right. I just didn't want you to be triggered.” Jughead said softly, leaning closer to her.

“You won't fiance...” She said with a grin, biting her lip in excitement.

He couldn't help but grin too and answered: “I really like the sound of that.” before he attached his lips to hers again.

This time he kissed her more fiercely but still kept attention to her body language. God he wanted her so bad. He wanted to touch her beautiful body

As if she could hear his thoughts she sighed against his mouth, “I want you to touch me Jug.”

_ Fuck. How could he stick to his plan like this. This wasn't exactly how he had planned this evening for her for them... There was supposed to be a sensual bath with NO intimate touching. FAILED. _

_ He hasn't planned to propose to her naked in the bathtub either. But, still, he did. Does this make this moment less meaningful, less truthful? No, If, it only felt more genuine and pure... So why stick to the plan when it still felt right. If it still taught the things he wanted to teach her. _

Jughead laid his forehead onto hers and suggested, “How about you touch me too? I want you to feel what you can do to me. That you can make me feel good and vise versa. Would you like to touch me?” He asked her softly, stroking a wet strand out of her face.

She smiled shyly at him and answered, “Yes, but you have to tell me how.” 

He smiled encouragingly back and said, “I think I can do that.”

Betty shifted a bit to get a better reach of him. She placed her hand onto his chest, kissing him. In his haze of desire he felt her hand trail downward and couldn't help as his cock twitch in excitement. Jughead heard her hand plunge into the water and one minute he felt her fingertips hesitantly caress his now fully hardened erection.

“You aren't going to hurt me Betts. Take me in your hand.” He instructed her encouragingly.

She did as he told him and as soon as her warm hand wrapped around he hissed in pleasure. 

Betty loosened her grip instantly and asked, “Did I hurt you?”

“Absolutely not. It feels amazing...” He clarified, his voice heavy and raspy.

“Let me show you something...We can stop at any time okay?”

She nodded and he let his hand sink under the water to find her core. When he found her slick folds and started to stroke them gently, she mimicked him and hissed in pleasure. 

“Tell me, does that feel good Betty?” He asked and tried not to sound too cocky.

“Yes.” She breathed.

“See. That's what you're doing to me. You're causing me pleasure.” He told her then.

Betty smiled triumphantly at him and asked, “Show me how. Show me how to make you feel good.” 

He felt himself twitch in her hand.

_ Jesus, she drives me crazy. I won't last long. _

“Grab me a little more firmly and start to move your hand up and down, like you would pump it.” He instructed her huskily.

As soon as she picked up on his instruction. A new wave of pleasure rushed through him and he closed his eyes. It was hard to concentrate and return the favor, but somehow he managed. He massaged her clit slowly and felt it throb against his fingers.

It was wonderful to see her like this and to receive pleasure simultaneously. Even though it was a bit of a challenge in the position they were in. Soon they figured it out perfectly. Tangled like a love knot, they touched each other. Skin on skin. Not bothering if the entire room would be a flooded mess after this new intimate experience.

Their movements got more erratic and his mind became more and more clouded by the haze of lust.

“Fuck you’re beautiful...” He started to rub her faster and realized that he couldn't concentrate if she would finish him off.

He kissed her neck and then whispered, “How about I first take care of you? It's harder than I thought to concentrate... and at least for now. I want to be able to. I don't want to scare you, okay.” Jughead offered huskily.

She seemed a bit upset but did understand his problem. She was probably battling with the same issue...

“Just make yourself comfortable...” He told her and she turned around and leaned against him.

“Just relax...” He murmured, prepping tender kisses behind his ear, before his hand sneaked between her legs again.

A light moan escaped, when he picked up where he left off, she let her head fall onto his chest and closed her eyes in delight.

_ Yes this was definitely the right call.  _ Jughead thought satisfied.

When he felt her get more and more impatient again and she opened her legs instinctively, he rasped, “I am adding one finger now and after that another, okay?” He prepared her and she nodded.

He slid one finger gently inside her and waited for her to relax. She didn't look scared – but her eyes were closed – so he just spoke soothingly: “Just relax baby. Close your eyes and enjoy.”

“Can you talk to me Jug...please.” Betty asked, by her body tension he could tell that she was battling with her demons but wasn't willed to lose.

“It's me Betts. Just relax in my arms and let me guide you. Do you know how amazing your hand felt around me? I couldn't think of any coherent thoughts because of how good it felt. I want you to feel the same. I want you to just feel. Tell me Betts how does my hand on you feel?” He talked her through it soothingly.

“It feels very good.” She sighed and he smiled, while he moved his finger in a steady rhythm.

“How does it feel even better, like this...” He stayed by his common technique. “Or this...” He applied more pressure on her clit but rubbed her slower and moved his finger in a hooking motion.

“Oooh like this.” A half moan escaped her throat.

“I am adding another finger now okay.” He told and she just nodded eagerly.

“Jesus.” She breathed.

“I love how you feel around my fingers and there is so much more for me to show you. I can't wait for our journey.” He spoke hoarsely into her ear.

She was close. He could feel that. Her walls were gripping more relentlessly around his fingers and she started writhe on top of him.

“Jug...please.” She whimpered and breathed heavily.

“Just let it come. Let it overwhelm you. I am here with you.” He just encouraged her and then he felt it coming. It was a small one but so beautiful. 

She completely relaxed in his arms. Her mouth fell agape. His name fell from her lips and she murmured “I love you” between pants of ecstasy. Jughead was rock hard right now and he bet she could feel it but hoped it didn't scare her or let her assume that he had any sort of expectation linked to their moment.

“I love you too.” He replied as he helped her through her orgasm.

He loved her like this. Drowsy from pleasure. Just laying there utterly relaxed, dreamily smiling.

She turned around. Smooth like a nymph, smiled at him and said in a husky post coital voice against his lips: “Now it's your turn.”

He wasn't prepared for her to be that eager as she grabbed his hard length under the water without warning...  _ But fuck he loved it. _

He hissed at the feeling and he heard her whisper. “You're so hard. You sure I won't hurt you.” 

_ Jesus she had no idea what such comments did to him. _

“No you won't. I promise. This is just how men's state of arousal shows. Well, one very obvious form of many.” Jughead explained.

“Go on. It felt really good.” Jughead told her and she did. She was a fast learner; she seemed to remember everything he taught during her masturbation and transferred it to his male body. Like, using his precum as a lubricant, using two techniques at once, like pumping up and down and teasing the tip. It was perfect and his reaction made her even bolder.

“You like that? Should I go faster?” She asked seductively.

“Yes, but I won't last long. It's been a while since a woman touched me like that...and it's been the first time a woman I love touches me like that.” He pressed out, hardly trying to hold his climax back.

She looked surprised but didn't say anything, but they didn't need words. Their gratitude for each other laid in their body language, in their facial expressions, their gazes, and – of course their actions. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately, while she was increasing her pace, making him moan her name against her sweet lips.

She smiled as the kiss slowed down and whispered. “It's a first for both of us, then I never got touched by a man I loved either.” Her voice broke at the second sentence and he could see that she was back there for a brief second, but came back to him.

Jughead captured her face between his palms, feeling his release coming. He caressed her face, kissing passionately, wet and sloppy.

She gasped for air as she disconnected from him and murmured, “it felt so good. You felt so good.

Her voice still sounded shaky. It was a massive moment for both of them. She was letting her past, but had enough control to let it define her or shadow the beauty and intimacy of the moment she was experiencing with him right. 

It was a big process and step towards healing... and she was realizing that now. Suddenly tears were falling, but there were no signs of sorrow. The expression of pure bliss and relief made Jughead's heart grow larger. She did this herself. She reached this profound step of healing. It felt sublime to witness it and this was the reason, he would always put her first... No matter what and when.

She laid her forehead onto his and whispered words that sent a rush of arousal right to his cock, “I want you to come for me Jug. Come right on my hand.”

She pumped him harder, but – honestly, she didn't even have to do that – her words were enough to push him over the edge. He kissed her hard, panted her name into her mouth over and over again like a sacred gospel of transformation, as he spilled his release all over her hand and through the water.

Because he transformed, and he did heal. He never shared such a moment with anybody. It never felt so real. It never felt so natural and at the same time like a divine experience...

“That was...” She breathed.

“Cathartic and beautiful.” Jughead ended the sentence for her. 

“Yes, yes it was.” She said happily laughing.

“But I think we should get out of this bathtub and get another bath. Otherwise we'll be full of the rest of my sperm.”

She burst out into laughter at that and got out of the bathtub to prepare a new bath.

This was the most perfect date night he ever had. He didn't need to pretend he could just be... isn't that the exact feeling you should feel when you find your significant other, your soulmate, the person you want to marry and spend the rest of your life with.

Jughead has learned so much within these few months. It doesn't matter if the world is falling apart around you. Surrounded by all this darkness and sorrow... It's always darkest before dawn. You can decide if you let yourself be swallowed by the darkness or keep hope for the dawn.

And the dawn has finally come... It brought love and happiness to him. So even the darkest place can become your most beautiful adventure and it has just begun. He looked at his fiancee again... His fiancee, he still couldn't believe it... and he would do anything to protect her. 

Jugheads just didn't know that she would do the same for him...Because the most sublime act – especially when it comes to love – is to set another before you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies,
> 
> sorry that it has taken me so long. But life and covid has beenn crazy lately here!
> 
> But- as i promised - i am not gone and back with another long chapter.
> 
> Thank you to my Beta @phatbunny. You are incredible. 
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter, let me know what you think.
> 
> I hope you all had a great Halloween or Saimhain.
> 
> Sending love to you all. Take care and stay safe!
> 
> XX


	14. Who overcomes by force, hath overcome but half his foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter to introduce the plot of the mid point climax
> 
> A little bit of everything!

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 14

Who overcomes by force, hath overcome but half his foe

One week has passed. Brett was still acting the same. All four were very cautious and Betty was always surrounded by her personal Three Kings.

Brett was always strangely close to Archie. It was odd, but the entire man was a creep. Betty looked after Archie. Made sure that Brett didn't tell him baseless lies or threats, which would make Archie anxious or lash out in any sort of way. 

Though, suspiciously Brett was just genuinely nice and casually observing him, which was even more odd because it wasn't Brett's usual demeanor. Even the evil twinkle which appeared in his eyes from time to time was just additional evidence for Betty's further concerns.

She still hadn't told Jughead about her encounter with Edgar Evernever. His words would poison Jughead's brain and she didn't want that. What Jughead did for this world and this damaged society was extraordinary and far more any other citizen of this world would possibly do. Despite all the resistance and hatred, he received, he stood by his vision and principles and taught his truth with kindness, patience, compassion and wisdom. This man had given others hope, in a time it seemed long lost. She would never destroy that by planting those toxic thoughts into his head.

She had a responsibility. She had a responsibility towards Jughead as his fiancee. It was her duty to protect him. Betty couldn't help but smile at the thought of her new relationship status. 

She was engaged. 

The way it happened was unconventional and not like anything she'd ever imagined, but it was just perfect. Nothing was like it was supposed to be in this world anyway. 

Betty saw Jughead approach her, gladly Brett wasn't around at the moment, so they don't have to pretend for a second.

“I can see that you're smiling brightly, even with a mask on, which is so beautiful.” Jughead stated right before he sat beside her.

“I still can not believe that I am engaged.” She admitted.

“True that. Me neither. It feels so surreal, but at the same time so natural. Like it's how it's supposed to be, divinely guided.” 

“The day you found me I actually thought you were an angel. So yes, it's definitely divinely guided.” She said, blushing and smiling behind her mask.

“God I so badly want to kiss you right now.” He suddenly whispered close to her ear. 

She was glad that her mask hid her blush and she couldn't wait to get home. To get home and spend time with her fiance. 

*

Jughead exhaled deeply and let himself fall into the bed.

“God we are finally at home and have some time for us.” He breathed while he watched Betty take off her mask. 

Betty giggled at that. 

“We helped people today. Everyone has food and masks. It was a good day.” Betty tried to lighten up his mood.

“Yes it was, but I just hate to pretend that you’re just one of my disciples.” Jughead said frustrated but instantly calmed, when she laid herself beside him.

She scooted closer to him. “I know, but it is just too dangerous. All that matters is that I know that I am not just your disciple.” She grinned at him foolishly and added, “I am your fiancée.” 

“Yes, yes you are.” Jughead answered smilingly, pulling her closer to him, taking her hand in his to kiss her fingers gently.

“I am sorry that I couldn't give you a ring.” Jughead apologized.

“It doesn't matter. It's just a ring.” Betty waved it off 

“It's not just a ring Betty... It's a symbol of commitment. You deserve it. You deserve all of it.” Jughead stated.

“Juggie…” She began, a soft smile playing around her lips. “I know that you’re committed. I don't need a ring for that. You've been nothing but caring and patient to me. I think you are the embodiment of commitment.”

“Thank you, but I still feel bad that we need to keep it a secret. I want to shout it from the rooftop. That I still can't believe that you said yes.” Jughead said dreamily.

“I love you Jughead, of course I'd say yes. Who else would I marry if not you?” Betty told him.

She said it as it was the most certain answer she could have given. Yet, even though he believed, he didn't know how he got so lucky.

“Babe... I know you think that you are the one with the most baggage in the relationship, but that's not true. I am not perfect either. I know you think that being patient and understanding in your regard is something special, but it clearly isn't or it shouldn't be something special. It should be normal. I am not a saint Betty and I don't want to be. I'm just like you. I have a lot of baggage too. Baggage you've accepted so unconditionally and without judgment. I am the lucky one here too, Betty.” He spoke fervently.

A long pause followed where they just looked at each other.

Then he whispered hoarsely, “I am a murderer Betts.”

“Me too,” She just whispered back, holding his gaze determinedly.

“You've been raped Betty. Yes, it was morally wrong, but you had no other choice. Maybe he would have killed you or…” He squeezed his eyes shut at the thought of both possibilities. “Or the other man would have raped you, too. They waited in line Betts. It wasn't murder it was self defense.” He defended her.

She smiled at him and cupped his cheek, before she spoke, “Why can you defend everyone's behavior and forgive them, but not yourself? What you did wasn't murder. It was active euthanasia – she ask you for it, she asked you to respect her will and to give her a death in dignity. - It was the most generous act of selflessness.” Betty tried to chase old ghosts out of his head. 

He reached for her hand and kissed her inner palm.

“Thank you for saying that. Rationally I know this. Rationally I overcame this force, this fear. I guess sometimes my biggest enemy of self sabotage, creeps out of a lonely corner to visit me.” Jughead told her.

“I get that. Thank you for saying it, too. I guess we both are our biggest sabotagers...” Betty whispered.

“At least we didn't sabotage our love.” She whispered happily.

Their eyes met for a prominent moment.

His love for her. It came with force, he just couldn't ignore. Being with her was like breathing. They brought the best out of each other and became 200 percent together.

The thing is. Even the most damaged soul who is tackling the biggest self saboteur and is filled with the strongest self hatred, wants to feel good. Humans want to feel loved and cherished. It is a primal human need. A good feeling is a thousand times stronger than a bad feeling. It has the power of healing. Humans crave good feelings like the daily bread. We are born as good humans. Good and innocent. Experience is what tends to make us bad. Experiences of hurt mostly. It's one of many coping mechanisms. We think it protects us from further damage, but what it actually does – it leads to self destruction, but it doesn't vanish the deep intrinsic, nature given need of love and good experiences. It frustrates us. You fight back as if it's poison. A poison named vulnerability. As soon as you realize that the poison you bridled so long to withdraw from is actually your cure. Your soul remembers. It gets soaked by the good, like a moth to the light, because nothing fulfills you more than good feelings.

Betty was the living proof that good feelings are much stronger than bad ones. He couldn't resist the feeling of this rush of joy and serenity.

“My love for you is way too strong, even my damaged soul couldn't sabotage that.” Jughead told her and brushed a curl behind her ear.

He didn't want to ruin the mood, but he needed to know how her day was and if anything happened when he wasn't around.

“So... How was your day? Did Brett act weird?” Jughead asked.

She hesitated for a moment but then answered: “Not particularly around me, but he had a strange interest in Archie this time.” 

His body tenses immediately. If there is any person who he is as overprotective over besides Betty, it's Archie. This boy didn't deserve any more troubles nor suffering. He's been through so much within the past few years. It's enough. This boy just wants to live. Do good in the world and have a family...

“What do you mean?” Jughead asked. 

“I don't know... he was observing him, it almost seemed like he was studying him.” She told him.

“Knowing Archie's triggers can be dangerous. He is civilized, but his primal instincts are still simmering inside of him: I don't know what will happen if they are boiling up and coming to the surface. It's a force I am not sure we can handle. I am not sure he can handle it.” Jughead declared anxiously.

“Yeah. I got a glimpse of it when he punched Brett... Maybe we should tell him to not engage with Brett.” Betty suggested softly.

“That's going to be hard...but I'll try.” Jughead told her and kissed the top of her head.

“Jug... I kind of have the feeling that he has something to do with Edgar Evernever.” Betty then blurted out.

His eyes flashed to her face before he answered: “I am suspicious about that too, but we need proof for that. We can't just accuse him, especially if it is true. Trust I haven't met Edgar personally often, but this man is dangerous. This man is evil. He just cares about himself. He would do anything for praise and success.” Jughead warned her.

“That's the difference. You don't do anything for praise and success. You simply want to help and make the world a better place.” Betty stated.

Sometimes he just wondered how she could know him so damn well in such a short amount of time. The words of Edgar indeed lingered in the back of his head and affected him.

He guessed it was just more proof that they were meant for each other. Instead of thanking her he just kissed her.

“God I would marry you tomorrow if the world would be different and I could give you your dream wedding.” Jughead rasped.

She just shook her head and laid a finger onto his lips.

“This is more than enough... You already gave me more than I ever expected.” Betty soothed his bad consciousness.

“I love you, you love me and you want to spend your life with me. That's more than enough for now okay. Let's just first keep our family safe.”

His heart swelled at her words. Hearing her refer to him, Archie and Sweet Pea as family made filled him profound happiness. He must have been grinning from ear to ear, because she smiled brightly at him, before he just replied:

“I love you Betty Cooper – soon to be – Jones,” and kissed her deeply before they tried to get some sleep.

_ * _

_ In the middle of the night... _

Jughead woke up and was a little confused first. Then he realized what was missing. The warmth of his beloved. He looked around and saw her laying beside him. Tossing and turning from side to side.

She murmured words. He couldn't understand at first.

As he scooted carefully closer, he noticed the shiny sheen of sweat on her skin. The evidence of her despair. She's having a nightmare.

Jughead needed to be careful. He knew that he could cause severe damage if he'd wake her up abruptly.

“Please no... Please...Let go of me...” He could hear her murmur over and over again.

He knew this moment would come. She had confronted her trauma constantly within the past few days. Her subconscious needed to process and caught up on the progress.

Jughead just acted on instinct and tried to wrap his arms around her and hold her in a secure embrace. She tried to fight against it first, but as he murmured soothing words into her ear the fighting lessened.

“It's okay, Betts. You're not there anymore... you're safe now. They aren't here.” He whispered over and over again. 

After a while she calmed completely and he just raked his fingers subconsciously through her hair.

“Jug?” He heard her whisper after some minutes.

“Shh. It's okay. I am here. Try to go back to sleep again.” He encouraged her.

“They were there again.” Betty murmured and he noticed by the shakiness of her voice that she was about to cry.

“I know. I know.” He replied hoarsely while placing tiny kisses on top of her head

She started to cry silently. Her shaking body revealed her.

“Hey, it's okay. “ Jughead just whispered.

“I'm sorry. I thought I was past this...” She murmured frustratingly more to herself than to him.

“Healing takes time Betty. That doesn't mean you haven't made any progress. You did it. I saw it and it felt good, didn't it?” Jughead asked and smiled at her even though she couldn't see it.

“Yes, yes it did.” She said quietly against his chest.

“Your subconsciousness just needs to catch up with your consciousness. You were deeply hurt and you pushed it away, because you don't want to feel this hurt, which is a normal reaction...We're humans. But the hurt doesn't vanish just by one good experience. It will... with every single good experience you'll heal a bit more. It takes time...it takes time to accept the hurt that it caused, but to realize that it's over.” He explained calmly.

Instead of answering, she just leaned in, kissing him without warning.

It was a passionate kiss, fervently taking what she needed to be reminded of right now. A silent cry for help lingering in it.

As much as he wanted to be a participant in this passionate moment, he knew he shouldn't be.

He took her face between his hands, taking the guidance of slowing it down more and more. It wasn't a rejection, it wasn't wrong, but impulsive behavior wasn't what's best for her and he wanted her to know that.

She, then parted from him, looking at him with doe eyes, pleading for healing, he couldn't give her. He may have been a catalyst, a helper, but in the end she has to do it by herself.

What he could do is to push her into the right direction.

“I'm sorry.” She whispered barely audibly.

“Talk to me.” He pleaded, a desperate effort to help.

First she shook her head, but then their eyes met. He didn't know if she saw something which encouraged her or she mustered by herself, but after a brief moment she started to talk.

“I don't have nightmares often. I haven't had one in weeks, actually.” She began and was a little calmer now.

Jughead just patiently waited for her to continue.

“It doesn't happen very much. Which might be what scares me the most. I am just laying there, letting it happen... I am not trying to scream or to flee. I just feel all the pain when he pushes inside me. I am consumed by it. I feel nothing but pain. At the same time I am numb. I can't move. I can't speak. I am just laying there, feeling like a bystander.” She told him and let her tears now freely fall.

“No, you weren't a bystander. You weren't powerless. You did save yourself, remember?” Jughead told her.

“I could have done more, beforehand. I could have ran.” She argued.

“You did say no, didn't you?” Jughead challenged her. “Even if you didn't... you didn't give him consent. You didn’t tell him to hold you down and force himself onto you. That is enough Betty. You did all you could in this situation and it fucking hurts, but it is not your fault.” Jughead told her.

He waited for his words to sink in and as they did, her face distorted with long buried sorrow and then -finally – a strangled sob escaped.

Jughead just held her and offered her silent silent solace.

She has always pushed the pain aside, but maybe it was the wrong choice of healing.

After a couple of minutes her cries got calmer and she mumbled against his chest, “Thank you.” 

He didn't know why she thanked him, but that doesn't matter, what matters is that it helped.

“Maybe I shouldn't rush all those things. But I just want to be okay...” She whispered.

“You will. I am sure of that. Just allow yourself to heal too.” Jughead told her.

“I love you.” She mumbled back and when he looked down at her she was already asleep.

We all want to fight our demons... sometimes they just overwhelm you and instead to run you have to face them...

*

_ The next day... _

Brett was waiting for Edgar to approach him. He waited until dusk, to be hidden by the darkness. These meetings had to stop. Jughead and the others got far too suspicious, but Brett thought that maybe today he was able to finally deliver. He may have found the key to break the great Jughead Jones. Master Edgar will be very satisfied... Brett thought happily while he waited.

“Brother Brett. I hope you have good news for me, because I am getting a little impatient here,” he heard Edgars intimidating voice before he saw his silhouette appear in the darkness of the night.

“I have indeed my master. I think I finally found a way to break Jughead Jones.” Brett began eagerly.

“Betty isn't the key here. I think one of his other followers is Archie. He's like his son. He isn't that smart, easy to manipulate... But the most important thing is that he is a ticking time bomb.” Brett explained and with that he had Edgars full attention.

“Elaborate.” Edgar just demanded and so he did.

“Archie has huge problems with his aggression. He can't control it when you trigger it...What if I get Archie to snap and kill Jughead or someone else. Either Jughead will be dead or he has to break his non violence politics, while others are watching. It would scrutinize him instantly.” Brett told him.

“That could actually work. Good work Brett. If it works Donna will be free, brother.” Edgar told him proudly and left him without another word.

Now Brett just has to figure out Archie’s trigger points and wait for the perfect moment...Then Donna and him would be finally able to ascend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> I am sorry, i was literally shocked when I realized that I hadn't updated in 11 days. But life got in the way. I promise to get better friends. Thank you every kudos i got and every bookmark and - further more - thank you for every one who stuck around !
> 
> A big thank you to @phatfatbunny, who's always there for me, helping me as my beta for this and other project. i LOVE THIS LITTLE GEM.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Love your comments.  
> If you ever want to chat, hit me up on Tumblr: LeandraDeRaven or if you just want to stay updated!
> 
> Hope you all are well and healthy
> 
> Stay tuned. Love you my Buggies!
> 
> XX


	15. The Source of Eternal Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 15

The Source of Eternal Salvation

It felt like ages ago since they had friend time. So he really appreciated when Betty could actually arrange a dinner with just the four of them.

They were alone in his room. Their hearts felt light and free. Everyone was grateful that each one of them was there.

“I didn't know how much I have missed this,” Jughead admitted 

“Well, you were pretty occupied with changing the world Jug,” Sweet Pea said and raised an eyebrow impressively.

“Besides, you two are newly engaged, you two deserve to indulge each other a bit.” He added then. “I am really happy for you two by the way. Archie and I haven't had the chance to congratulate you.”

  
  


“Yes, I am very happy for you too. If you love someone very deeply, you should marry that person. You never know when it could be too late.” Archie stated. 

He should have gotten uncomfortable, but instead he was flooded with a dreaded feeling of truth. He suddenly stood up as if he was electric shocked – Though he was stroked by a revelation. 

Jughead started to pace across the room. Everyone else was silent, looking confused.

Then he heard Betty say, “Maybe you could give us a minute?” 

The others just nodded silently and left the room.

“Jug...Hey,” she approached him

Just then he really realized that she was in front of him and even looked concerned.

“Jug, I don't expect you to marry me anytime soon...” she began and palmed his cheek.

“What? No. No. No. It's quite the opposite. I don't feel scared at all. It's the truest thing I can do. It feels so right Betts. When you know it, then why wait? These times Betty...Sure we all have hope. But if these times had shown me anything it’s that you don't know if there is a tomorrow for you. There is no time to wait. You should never wait when you are sure. I am sure that I want to spend my life with you. I am sure that I want to be your husband. So why wait? This isn't a time for cowardice . Love isn't cautious. Love is brave.” He started to ramble enthusiastically as he took her face between his palms.

She smiled radiantly, processing what he was saying. Disbelieve flickered in her eyes, debating the truth of his words. 

“What are you saying?” She asked but couldn't stop smiling.

“Marry me. Not in a year. Not in a month. Marry me now. Tonight.” Jughead mustered all his courage and asked, while he met her gaze...waiting for an answer.

After seconds passed, which felt like an eternity, Jughead got nervous and whispered: “Please say something.”

She laid her forehead onto his: “You already know the answer.”

“No, no I don't.” He rasped shakily and his heart started to race within his chest.

She hushed him softly with a tender kiss.

When their lips disconnected again she declared: “Jughead Jones. I would marry you right now, if you wanted to. I would marry you in whatever world we would live in. An abundant one which was flourishing and growing; Or, one that is about to fall apart by the decay of humanity. None of that matters...no time...no place as long it has you in it.”

A sigh of relief escaped him, he didn't even know he was holding. She smiled at that. A smile that made his heart rejoice.

“So, you're going to be my wife?” He reassured himself again. It was just too good to be true.

“Yes, Jughead, now and forever.” She answered then and he couldn't help but kiss her again.

He couldn't stop smiling and it seemed like she couldn't either.

“I love you.” She murmured against his lips and in an act of joy he just took her and twirled her around.

She laughed at that and Jughead shouted: “You can come in. Archie I know you’re eavesdropping.” and opened the door. There was – as he expected – a very shocked and- as not expected- his partner in crime, Sweet Pea, on the other side of the door, stumbling embarrassingly into the room.

Jughead just grinned widely, shaking his head in amusement, before he finally said: “I am the happiest man in the world.”

“Oh my God! I am so happy for you too!” Archie cheered too and threw himself into Jughead's arms. Soon after, he did the same with Betty.

“Are you really getting married tonight? That's so exciting, I've never been to a wedding. But you two are meant to be. You never smiled like that before and that means something.”

“That's right Archie.” He said, messing with Archie's hair.

Then he got an idea. He didn't know if Betty would approve it, but why not ask her right now.

“So, my love, since this young man gave me the epiphany to marry you as soon as possible, what would you think if Archie would actually marry us.” Jughead asked and saw the immediate twinkle in Achie's eyes. 

Betty came closer and gave Archie a kiss on his cheek, before she answered, “That sounds wonderful. I'd love that.” 

“But, I am not a priest, Augur. I can't marry you... and until... there is just a couple of hours. I...I need to plan... that's...that's huge.” Archie argued and started to become a little anxious.

“Hey, hey bud. In these times. You don't have to be a priest. We don't have a religious institution. It's okay to not be a priest. We just need you to speak right from your heart okay.” Jughead tried to take away his concerns.

“How much time would you need to prepare the speech and also the wedding with my help?” Jughead asked then. 

Archie thought about it for a moment and then said: “I don't know, until tonight is a really short amount of time... but I will definitely try Augur.”

He exchanged looks with his soon to be wife and as if she could read his mind she answered: “Do you think you could manage it for tomorrow?”

His eyes lit up in an instant and he answered over enthusiastically: “Yeah, I could do that. I am going to start right now.” 

“I'll join you in a few minutes Archie. Sweet Pea, go and help him.” He told and ordered.

Sweet Pea just nodded smilingly and followed his orders.

When they were alone again, Betty inched closer to him and breathed, “We're getting married tomorrow.”

“Yes, we are.” Jughead answered still a bit awestruck by everything and brushed a loose curl tenderly from her face.

“But how do we keep it a secret? How do we hide this from Brett?” She asked, afraid.

“I was thinking about letting Cheryl and Joaquin into our inner circle – or let’s say – to be our partner in crime from afar and keep Brett occupied. I could also ask her if she could make a wedding dress for you? I would do it myself but I think I will be occupied with Archie.” Jughead explained to her

“Sounds great, but I don't need a fancy dress Jug...” She told him.

“Before I got the idea with Archie actually marrying us. I thought about just the two of us naked – as God created us- in the Sweetwater River... but I don't know since Archie will be there with us... I don't want you to get uncomfortable...” Jughead clarified.

“Actually... yeah. I know that nakedness shouldn't be sexualized. I am not ashamed of it, but it is somehow something sacred. Secondly, Archie is sort of like our son, so it would be a bit weird I think.” Betty admitted.

“I totally get what you mean. I have something special in mind. Cheryl and Joaquin are going to be so thrilled.” Jughead stated and saw that she drifted away and was lost in thoughts.

“What is it?” Jughead probed.

“Isn't it funny, I was just thinking that I've never been this happy in my life. Never so grateful. How strange is it, to never have been happy in this life before, but now, when the world is falling apart around us, I am.” Betty said with a chuckle.

Jughead just nodded. He felt exactly the same. 

“I think... God works in mysterious ways. For some of us, this decay of our society had been our wake up call. As individuals and as a society. Some of us went through an awakening, some not. I guess that it showed us that happiness doesn't come from material things or even from other people. It comes from us and we have to decide if we want to be happy...want to be loved. It's within us.” Jughead explained.

“Trust me. It took us a long painful way to get there. Loss, anger, pain, grief. But when you actually stop torturing yourself, take the leap of faith and just allow yourself to be happy, be grateful. It feels beautiful and so at ease.” Jughead spoke.

“True.” Betty just answered.

One brief moment of solitude and gratitude passed, before he cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. When he parted from her.

“I'm sorry, but I should probably go to Cheryl right now. I need to get a wedding organized.” Jughead said.

“I could help.” Betty offered. 

“I know, but let me handle this please.” He asked her.

“Let me give you our very own dream wedding, okay.” He added and brushed her forehead with his lips.

“Okay.” Betty agreed with a smile.

“See you later, future wife. Oh and – if you want – I could sleep in another room tonight.” Jughead offered traditionally.

“No. I don't want to sleep alone.” Betty declined.

“Okay, then I am back tonight.” Jughead simply answered.

  
  


*

_ At Cheryl's place... _

“Hey Jughead. What are you doing here? It's pretty late.” Cheryl greeted and invited him in.

“I know but I need to talk to you about a couple of things.” Jughead apologized and sat down in a chair, in what – he supposed was – the living room.

“Did something happen?” Cheryl asked immediately.

“Yes and no. But let me tell you the story from the very beginning.” Jughead suggested.

Cheryl nodded and so Jughead told her everything. From the beginning till the end. From the moment he found Betty to his plans to marry her. From the day an injured man was on his doorstep, until Brett’s very suspicious behavior.

“To be honest I never liked that guy. He always seemed fishy and way too interested in Betty.” Cheryl stated after he explained everything. 

“Cheryl, but you need to promise me that you won't act in any other way, but normally. He can't know that I have any suspicions against him.” Jughead reminded her.

“You have my word Jughead, but let's switch to a much more cheerful topic.” Cheryl asked.

Jughead smiled and she granulated him.

“Do you have something specific in mind for Betty's wedding dress?” Cheryl asked further.

“Depends on what kind of fabric you can get at the market. I would like to get married in the Sweetwater River, so maybe you could create something light and translucent but not at the intimate parts. Oh and a veil. Make it long.” 

“Alright, I think I have an idea. She's going to look beautiful. Do I have complete freedom?” She asked then.

Jughead just nodded.

“Don't worry about Brett... I can keep him occupied. You are going to have your dream wedding and she's going to have her perfect wedding dress.” Cheryl stated.

“I don't doubt that for one second, Cher. I also want to thank you. You do an amazing job here. Every single day and I don't take that for granted.” Jughead added.

To his surprise, Cheryl reached for his hand and told him: “What you do out there...it's remarkable. Your vision. The empathy of you and Betty, because of you we are at this point. Because of you we're about to rebuild a functional and caring society. You do extraordinary work. Everyone who's witnessing and helping you should feel honored to be in this position.”

“Thank you.” Jughead just answered, clearly taken aback by her praise.

“You found yourself an excellent lady. You two are destined to be together. You two found each other in this world full of misery. You two were each other's light, hope, source of salvation. The way you two care about each other. The way you two look at each other.”

“Is it that obvious?” Jughead asked afraid.

“I don't think that it is, not without the story behind it... people could easily misplace it as utter devotion and compassion. But, I always was wondering... now that I got the full picture it became crystal clear.” Cheryl calmed him.

He chuckled at that. 

“Sometimes, I can't wrap my head around it. I...I don't know how I became so lucky. How I deserved her. I was so lost until I met her and I didn't even know it. I didn't know that I was drowning, suffocating inside... but then I met her... and... God I finally could breathe again Cheryl. I am far from perfect, even though you all think that.” He spoke, half lost in thoughts.

Jughead paused for a moment and then chuckled again: “Everyone praises me out there, but no one sees me, except her.”

“I don't know where this journey takes me, but I want it to be with her by my side. I want to try and give her the life and commitment she deserves and I’m more than willing to give her.” Jughead spoke.

Cheryl stood up with a proud smile on her face and assured him, “You can count on me. I’ll keep Brett away and busy for two days. The dress will be ready tomorrow.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that very much.” Jughead thanked and added, “I should go back. I have a wedding to prepare.”

Cheryl nodded, “Bye Jughead and congrats again. I am very happy for you two.” She repeated as they said goodbye.

*

_ Back at home... _

“How's the preparation going boys?” Jughead asked when he entered the living room.

“I already wrote half of the speech, and I have so many ideas for the ceremony. We can create small boats with fire in it just swimming in the sea, illuminating the two of you. The celtics did something similar when they married near a river, Lord Marc and Isolde did it too.” Archie said, cheerfully.

“We even carved small boats for the fireplaces.” Archie continued, and Jughead raised an eyebrow at that. Where did you get so much wood?”

“There is not much wood needed for a couple small boats. We put oil lamps in there and the small boats are surrounding you. It's going to look amazing.” Sweet Pea stated.

Jughead could really visualize in his mind. He saw the river at night, illuminated by moonlight and oil lamps. Creating the perfect coalescence of warm and cold light.

He saw Betty – his beloved – enlighten on the River's surface. Darkness and brightness collide, creating a palette of dusk and dawn on human skin. They are just surrounded by the purity of the water. Ready to welcome and cherish their eternal source of salvation in the ultimate source of life. Water. A symbolic source ever since the creation of humanity – more so – the creation of life. A symbol of purity and movement – a symbol of change and rebirth.

He liked the picture that was forming in his mind very much, he even dared to say, it was perfect. Jughead had to give Archie credit: So far he was doing a pretty good job.

“I like it very much Arch. How did you come up with the idea?”

“I don't know. She is your light. I can see it in your eyes Augur... and since we are living in such a tragic world, which you two want to renew. It made sense to combine ancient history with the present.” Archie explained with a shrug. “And you two are representing everything: The past, the present, but mostly: The future. Does that make sense?” Arche finished and asked, a little insecure.

Jughead couldn't be more impressed by his boy.

“This actually does make perfect sense. I am really impressed.” He praised him. 

“Really?” Archie asked with wide eyes.

“Really. I am very excited to hear the finished speech tomorrow. I have no doubts that it's going to be amazing.” 

“Is Betty in our room?” Jughead asked then.

“Yes. It was very hard to keep her there. She wanted to help, but I told her that you would be very upset if the ceremony wasn't a surprise for her. Then she obeyed within seconds.” Sweet Pea informed him.

That sounded like his Betty, Jughead thought amused, but just answered:

“I'll go to my future wife then. Good work boys.” He reassured them again and headed to his room.

*

Betty tried to relax, but her mind had other plans. She never thought she would get married these days... She was so young. She hadn't been in a committed relationship until now. Would she be a good wife? She wanted to be... Betty said on the bed exhaling deeply. She was nervous. Oh hell, was she nervous.

Her mind didn't stop thinking and worrying. Her hands were getting sweaty. Oh god she was losing herself. She thought and wiped her hands dry on her dress. Suddenly someone was behind her on the bed. The presence was instantly grounding her, even though she didn't know who it was at first.

But subconsciously she knew, because she couldn't help and lean closer. Seconds later she got conformed by a familiar, easing touch.

“Hey...” Jughead whispered and reached for her restless hands.

He scooted closer and she leaned against his chest.

“I am sorry that I've been away for so long.” Jughead apologized.

“It's okay, I just went a bit crazy in here.” Betty admitted

“Why?” Jughead asked softly.

“I am barely 21 years old. I never was in a committed relationship, except this one. I don't know how to be a wife.” She admitted and expected him to argue, but instead he just answered honestly: “Me neither, but we're in this together and we’ll figure it out. We don't have to be perfect. We are far from perfect... or at least I am.” 

“You are perfect.” She said softly, turning her face to kiss him.

“Huh.” He grinned coyly and murmured, before he leaned in, “I'd say the same thing about you.”

His lips were so soft and never demanding for more. He was always so cautious.

She turned around and deepened the kiss. They laid down on the bed and he rasped against her lips. “I can't wait for you to become my wife...and just for the record, you're not alone in this. I am worried if I am going to be a good husband.”

Betty just nodded relieved to share this burden with him.

“How was it with Cheryl?” She asked after a long silence 

“It was great. She was very happy for us by the way and was more than willing to help. Your dress will be ready tomorrow by noon. She will help you to get ready and dressed.” Jughead told her.

“You didn't have to do all this for me.” Betty argued.

He just kissed her and said: “I know, but I want to. If the world wouldn't be in the state it is, I would indulge you all the time.” 

Betty couldn't help but giggle at that.

“Tomorrow we're going to be married, Betty.” Jughead whispered with a smile.

She rested her forehead against his and answered: “Yes, yes we are.” 

Betty was still a little bit nervous, still anxious about what he might expect from her, but she just knew that nothing would make her more happy than to call Jughead her husband.

Whatever happens, they were in this together...

*

_ The day of the wedding... _

Cheryl came by noon as promised. Jughead went to the Sweetwater River with Archie and Sweet Pea to prepare everything there.

“Hey Betty.” Cheryl greeted and hugged her.

“How are you? Are you nervous?” She asked, cupping her cheek friendly.

“A little bit.” Betty admitted shyly.

“Don't be. You two are so wonderful. I suspected it for a long time but I never was 100 percent sure. He loves you very deeply, you know.” Cheryl told her smilingly.

“I know I love him very much too.” Betty answered.

“I am very happy for you two.” Cheryl said and stated, wait until you see your wedding dress. It's a bit cultish, but since a wedding in the river, I thought it would be perfect.”

She stood up and showed Betty the dress.

“This is really beautiful. A little see through, don't you think.” Betty answered a little bit worried.

“Yes – like water – but don't worry all body parts that matter, will be covered. You're going to look like a hybrid of an greek and celtic goddess. Hush Hush. We have to hurry honey.” Cheryl clarified.

So she did. She put it on. They had one broken mirror in the house, so she went there to look at herself.

She couldn't believe that the reflection in the mirror was her. It's been over 4 years since she looked into a mirror. She never liked it much. She never liked herself much. But what she saw now made her gasp. She wasn't the girl from high school anymore. She was a woman. Who've grown and went through hell and back. 

An unfamiliar feeling as she saw herself in her wedding dress ready to take the next step into a new era of her life.

Pride. 

Alongside with a very common feeling lately. 

Gratitude.

Then, she knew it. She was ready. 

Ready to become Jughead's wife.

*

_ Half an hour later at the Sweetwater river... _

The more the dusk approached, the more nervous Jughead got. Everything was perfect. The tiny boats were placed, the lamps illuminated. The water was quiet. Even the moon was shining brightly, illuminating the scenery perfectly.

“It looks great.” Sweet Pea said proudly and patted Jughead's shoulder brotherly.

“Now we just have to wait for the arrival of your beloved.” He added.

Jughead was dressed as usual – even though he chose his fanciest white pants and his fanciest linen shirt. He hadn't had the time to sew a groom suit and this outfit was a better fit to her wedding dress.

Archie paced nervously from side to side, mumbling his speech repetitively.

Jughead walked to him in order to calm him.

“Hey Bud, how is it going?” Jughead asked.

“Not good. It needs to be perfect for you and Betty, Augur. You two are getting married and you two are very special people.” Archie rambled and behaved like he had taken ketamine – which, nowadays - gladly- you couldn't get that easy.

“Hey, my friend. Just breathe for a moment okay. Your speech is going to be great. You know how I know that?” He asked then.

Archie just looked at him with wide eyed open doe eyes, shaking his head innocently.

“You love us and all you’re going to say is coming straight from your heart. I don't care if you stutter, or if you forget half of your lines, as long as your words are honest and genuine. So I want you to just stay and say how you feel about us and our love okay. It's going to be perfect.” Jughead encouraged him with a soft smile.

His words seem to calm Archie. Jughead just nodded proudly. Jughead looked around. Everyone was happy and excited for him. Everything seems even 'normal'. Peaceful and undestroyed. 

The sun was going down further and further and the fire was lit, moments before the sun was disappearing under the horizon letting the moon illuminate their surroundings in a glowing light. As seen as the sun went down and got replaced with the mysterious silver light of the stars and the moon, he saw her.

Betty. His wife. He was about to get married and become a husband.

A deep feeling of gratitude spread through his chest! He felt nothing but gratitude and love. 

He was ready for his new life. His new era.

*

Her heart was pounding like crazy in her chest. She walked towards him and wasn't even sure how she managed to walk, but somehow she did... she was just drawn to him. She was from the beginning... Usually she was a very cautious person. She held everyone at an arm's length, besides people she had known for her entire life. She definitely struggled with trust issues. Now and then...

She looked at her husband. The blurry features of her beloved are becoming clearer with every inch she was walking. 

He looked the same, yet so different. His clothes looked the same. The same white-ish linen shirt and dark brown pants. His sun kissed skin and half long curves making him look boisterous, even ravenous. A look she found always very appealing and irresistible on him. 

His smile was radiant today. A smile – so bright – she had never seen on him before. It was so joyous and contagious that she couldn't help but reciprocate.

Then all the joy flooded out of her. Tears just fell from her. It didn't feel painful nor relieved. It felt more like a salvation. Like a surrender to the universe who was presenting her this beautiful and bright future right in front of her.

She surrendered and welcomed her destiny. The source of her salvation.

Now, she arrived. She was ready for her future. Ready to lay her hand into Jughead's hands and his in hers. So she laid her hand in his as a symbol of devotion and support.

Betty felt an instant ease as soon as her hands were connected with his. A deep serenity filled her and sheltered her heart in the most tender way possible.

He brought her sweaty palms to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it.

She couldn't help it, as a happy sob escaped her lips.

Both shared some smiles and meaningful gazes before they looked to Archie, nodding encouragingly to tell him to start.

“We are gathered tonight under this beautiful silvery moonlight – as beautiful as you Betty – to celebrate this unique union. We all got to know each other in desperate times. Our Augur-- Jughead, found us while we were in a lost place... and I think our Augur was lost too, but needed to be strong for us, for Riverdale, for his mission. Then you came into his life...and we all saw it after just a couple days. Betty saved you, like you saved us.” Archie said quickly and overenthusiastically. He was nervous but his words couldn't be more true.

“You smiled again. Like really smiled, with your eyes even. I have never seen that before on your face: I know that look, because I had it too... a long time ago with Veronica...” A long pause followed and Jughead already debated if he should stop the ceremony, but then Archie continued. His voice sounded slightly graveled: “If someone feels that way. You never should wait when it comes to love. There is always a way to fight for it. You aren't doomed like Tristan and Isolde, Romeo and Juliet or Cleopatra and Mark Antonius... or me and Veronica if you simply fight and let nothing come between you and your love. No fear. No jealousy, no envy of other people. You two and your feelings for each other is all that matters. You have found each other in the midst of decay and your love has proven that hope and joy still exist in this world. Your love is a symbol for a better era that is waiting to come. Your love and marriage isn't just a new state of relationship and commitment. It is your rebirth, your resurrection. Now, please step into the water please.” Archie spoke and instructed then. 

The beloved pairing was confused at first but then they got what Archie wanted to do and followed him into the water. Sweet Pea joined them as a witness.

“Here in the water. A symbol of purity and cleansing since the beginning of life on earth. So pure as your love. Say your vows and baptize each other with your love. Cleanse yourself from the past and step into your bright new future.” Archie instructed them.

Jughead could not have been prouder of Archie. He had something like that in mind, but he didn’t want to interfere and oppress Archie's creative free will.

Jughead stepped closer to her. He took time to appreciate her once more. Her bright green eyes, he got lost in so often, her cathartic and contagious smile. Her radiant beauty, he couldn't help, but be mesmerized by every time he looked at her and started to speak: “Betty, the first I saw you at this very river, I knew you were special. I didn't know that you would be special to me, but the moment you looked at me; I felt that something would change significantly. When I found you the same day, I just knew that it wasn't a coincidence, it was destiny. Then, I just couldn't stay away from you. I had this deep urge to be near you. Like a current of water I couldn't escape from. I just felt drawn to you. I thought it was just the need to protect you, like I needed to protect the others. Soon I realized that I just fooled myself . That the only thing I wanted to protect was my heart.” Jughead said and felt tears gather in his eyes.

Betty was now crying too. He desperately wanted to wipe them, but he knew he shouldn't. Not now at least.

He cleared his throat and began to speak again, his voice hoarse from his overwhelming emotions: “You always say that I saved you... well, that maybe true if you feel that way. But you Betty... you saved me in so many ways, I can't even count. Before you, I was wandering around, trying to change the world, trying to make a difference. Which I did, but something always lacked. With you... you saw me for who I was. You took my brokenness and sheltered it. You knew the darkest places I went through and didn't shy away. You just loved me.” He said, looking at her as if he still couldn't believe and in some corners of his doubting soul he still couldn't.

He mustered all his strength to not break out into a mess of tears and fell onto his knees in front of her, declaring his utter devotion.

“Maybe you were in a dark place, but you have this hunger for life I admired and I have had myself, but I couldn't stir it up. I didn't want to, because I thought I didn't deserve it. Your love Betty. Your pure love- for me, the human Jughead Jones - the human with all these flaws and edges, it cracked the thick wall of self hatred and self sabotage...and once I've let you in this wall shattered into pieces and dust within seconds. You held – and still hold – my vulnerable, broken heart in your hand. From that moment on I didn't want to go back. I craved for your love, like a source of salvation. I longed for things I haven't yearn for in ages. Love. Feeling good, a future. I think Archie couldn't have picked any better theme for this sacred day, because this marriage Betty – you – are my future. My rebirth. My resurrection.” He spoke letting his tears fall freely. 

Jughead acted on instinct and screwed the ordinary wedding traditions. He came closer, moistered his hands due that process. He engulfed her face with his palms. Her tears mixed with the water. The past and the future coalesced through one element of nature.

“Past and future. That's what I want to share with you.” He said huskily, his hand sliding slowly behind the back of her neck.

“Follow me to our future with this holy matrimony woven from love, trust and commitment.” He spoke and their gazes met. He waited a brief moment. Then he felt it. The moment of surrender, when she rested her neck against his securing palm. Ready for her rebirth. Her marital baptism. The cleansing in the source of salvation.

“I baptize our love and marriage with light.” Jughead spoke and dunked her softly behind into the water.

The smile she gave when he got her up again was heartwarming. 

“Let this baptism be our rebirth and cleansing. Our resurrection. Let us be awoken and ascend to a new level of commitment together. Blessed with water...” He dunked her behind again.

The splashing sound of the water mixed with her gasp for air created a melody of vitality.

“You okay?” He asked softly and quietly.

“Yeah” She was breathing and was smiling up on him as he lifted her on her feet again.

He slowly let go of her and nodded encouragingly.

They waited for Archie's reassurance to go on.

“Betty, now it's your turn to speak your vows.” Archie granted it soon after.

She was holding hands again as she began to speak: “ Jughead. The first time I saw you, here on the riverside, I felt something I haven't felt for ages: Hope. I desperately wanted to come back another day and hear you preach again. But then I…” She paused for a moment and her lips began to quiver. Then she mustered her courage and continued, “But then I got raped and I broke. I felt hollow again. I was surrounded by darkness and everything just hurt. Then you were there. Your voice and gentle touch woke me. I came back to life and saw the light again.” She said and her voice at her latest words.

Jughead squeezed her hands to encourage her and show his sympathy, but god how bad he just wanted to pull her into his arms. He didn't want her to go back to this dark place... But it was a part of her and a part of their story. 

“You were my light ever since then and you always will. Because of you I learned to be happy again. I learned how to love. You were so scared Jug, and so was I. You pushed all your fears aside and just loved me. No matter how broken we were. You had nothing but patience and utter love for me. This world is full of misery and darkness, but somehow I am happier than I ever was in my entire life. Who would've thought that since that day. I haven't just felt hope for the first time. I felt love and respect for the first time. You showed how to love Jughead, not only you but myself. You healed me in so many ways you can't even imagine. You prepared me for a new era to come. For me, it's already here. You are my new era. This love is my new Era. I couldn't be happier to approach this new era with you, to be able to call you my husband. You saved my soul and heart, your love was the daily source of my salvation from my darkness and agony.” She spoke and paused for a moment before she continued: 

“Jughead, you are not only my light, you are my future, my rebirth, my resurrection.” She repeated his words but rephrased them a bit.

Then she stepped forward and wetted her hands, like he did before. She took his face tenderly into her hand and wiped his eyes, like he did before with her. He didn't even realize that he was crying.

“Past and future. That's what I want to share with you.” She repeated his words as if it were their ring vows. Somehow they were. It was their sacred vows for their baptism of matrimony.

Her hand slid to his next and he was ready to completely surrender. 

To her.

To their love.

“Follow me to our future with this holy matrimony woven from love, trust and commitment.” She spoke hoarse and couldn't help but as she spoke the words: “I baptize our love and marriage with light.” before she let him fall behind, cleansing and baptizing him and their sacred union. He helped her to lift him up again by supporting himself with his feet.

“I baptize our love and marriage with light.” Betty spoke further and repeated the ceremonial process.

She smiled at him proudly as she lifted him up again.

“Let this baptism be our rebirth and cleansing. Our resurrection. Let us be awoken and ascend to a new level of commitment together. Blessed with water...” She spoke the final words and let him become one with the water one last time.

When Jughead was lifted again and felt his lungs fill with air again, he felt renewed, ascended, cleansed. He felt a zest of life. He never felt before. A yearn for a life with her. 

He couldn't help but smile as radiantly as she did.

Archie's voice dragged them out of their dazzling bliss.

“With the power given by our Augur, the nowaday’s world and the power of water, I declare your holy matrimony and pronounce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” He announced and it took Jughead seconds to pull her into his arms, swoop her out the water and seal their sacred, destined union with an abandoned kiss.

The New Era had started – at least for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Buggies,
> 
> I know, i know it took me very long but i hope i fed you with a lot of Bughead fluff. (and yes - you can look forward for some sexy times in the next chapter)
> 
> Thank you very for sticking with me. There are two other stories coming in the near future, so keep an eye out or check out mx tumblr for updates!
> 
> Tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Thank you to my beta @phatfatbunny
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I always love to read what you think:)
> 
> I hope you're all well and safe!
> 
> Much Love
> 
> XX


	16. I am in you and you in me, mutual in divine love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, a happy new year and a tremendous sorry for the massive delay. I didn't want to let you wait any longer, so this is kinda just looked over by a close friend, for now, so I apologize if there are still any spelling or grammar mistake, the final edit from my usual beta will be up on Sunday!
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Smut and discussions about past rape

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 16

I am in you and you in me, mutual in divine love

She was married. It felt too good to be true. Betty looked at her husband and couldn’t feel happier. His eyes were twinkling, illuminated by the moonlight and fire of the lamps in the boats.

“We’re married. “ She breathed and brushed a rebellious curl from his forehead, skimming her finger over his face as if she needed that he was true and not an illusion.

But it was real. He was smiling radiantly at her, closing the small distance between them to kiss her, but before their lips met, they heard Archie and Sweet Pea clearing their throats:

“We’re sorry to interrupt the newlyweds, but we just want to congratulate before we leave you alone for your wedding night.” Sweet Pea told them and gave both of them a bear hug.

Betty’s heart skipped a beat at his mention. 

She was excited, she really was… or she wanted  it to be at least. But why did she suddenly feel like she had a lump in her throat and a punch in her gut? There was no reason to be scared. This was Jughead. Her husband. The man she trusted the most… Luckily she got dragged from her haunting thought by a very cheerful Archie, who just pulled her a warm embrace without a fair warning and twirled her around.

She laughed joyfully and Archie said: “I am so happy for you and Augur. The baptism was beautiful.” 

“It was. It was because of your beautiful speech and your idea to give us the matrimonial blessing in the Water.” Betty told him and cupped his cheek proudly.

“She’s right Arch, you gave me the idea and made this wedding even more remarkable: It was a beautiful speech. Thank you, Buddy.” Jughead interrupted them and then Sweet Pea joined them to offer his congratulations

This brought Betty back to the trail of thought she was having just minutes ago.

Jughead noticed the shift of mood and asked her: “What’s wrong?” 

She avoided eye contact. She felt ashamed and like a little child…

“Nothing.” She lied.

But – of course – her husband knew the truth…

To her surprise he didn’t pry, he just kissed her temple.

“How about we head home…” He suggested, his voice didn’t contain any ambiguity. 

She just nodded and relaxed a little bit, although she was still nervous.

She took a deep breath, finally facing him and answered: “Let’s go home.” 

_ * _

_ Back at home… _

“Wait…” He stopped his wife as she was about to enter their home. 

“It wouldn’t be a proper wedding if I wouldn’t carry you over threshold.” Jughead declared and lifted her onto his arms. 

He loved seeing her like this. Carefree and joyous.

Jughead really hoped he’d be able to erase her nervousness. There was no need to be. He didn’t expect anything…

When he put her down again; He asked her: “How about you change your clothes? You must be freezing.”

“Actually… it’s pretty warm.” She answered and felt her cheeks.

In a moment of worry, he checked her forehead but it had a regular temperature. So he just smiled knowingly.

“I just warm up the fireplace for a bit. We can dry there, drink some wine and I can just admire you in this gorgeous dress. How does that sound?” Jughead offered, softly caressing her cheek.

“Sounds beautiful.” She replied and they headed to the living room.

Betty helped him to get the fireplace ready when it was done she settled down in front of it.

Jughead scooted behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and asked: “Comfortable Mrs. Jones ?” And couldn’t hide the huge smile on his face.

“I like the sound of that,” Betty said happily.

“Me too.” Jughead agreed and placed a feathery kiss on her neck, making her shiver and lean closer.

“I still can’t believe that today actually happened. The ceremony was so beautiful. I loved your idea of the baptism. It was so meaningful.

“It is. This is our new life Betty. Together. Together we heal. Together we grieve. Together we live. I never thought this moment might ever come again. Especially not amid a dystopian world. The moment that I would be happy again. But I am. More than I ever was. I am happy.” He told her and snuggled his cheek on hers.

“I guess happiness is a choice. You can choose to be happy even when the world is falling apart. I chose to be happy with you Betty.” Jughead stated softly.

She turned her head to kiss him.

He reciprocated it softly. She parted her lips from his but rested his forehead against his. She breathed shakily, and let her fingers skim over his features tenderly. 

“Juggie…” She breathed, waiting for him to read her thoughts. But he couldn’t do that for her. She needed to voice her fears.

“What?” Jughead encouraged her to go on.

She swallowed and then finally admitted quietly: “I am scared.”

“You know I don’t expect anything from you.” He told her.

“I know. It’s not that. It’s just that I would want it too, you know. But I am scared that I might not be ready and that frustrates me… a lot.

Jughead shifted his position to face her better.

He sighed deeply as he still was gently framing her face with his palms. 

“How about you try and have no expectations either. Let’s just see what happens tonight. What we – and mostly you – feel comfortable with.” Jughead suggested and kissed her softly.

She exhaled in relief and nodded.

They settled into their previous position and she relaxed against him, watching the fire silently.

Then, she began to speak: “It’s weird to feel such a sense of calm and gratitude in these times. Shouldn’t I feel guilty about it?”

“I don’t think so. Every human being deserves happiness. It doesn’t matter in what circumstances you are. If you're happy, you’re happy. I think there’s no place for jealousy when it comes to happiness. I am grateful for every single soul, who finds hope and happiness amidst these times. Including ourselves. I am happy for those who didn’t get dragged down the rabbit hole or had the power and willingness to drag themselves out of it. I think, not granting someone else’s happiness or satisfaction is the worst thing you could possibly do as a human being… So no. you don’t have to feel guilty about your happiness.” Jughead declared earnestly.

“Wow, these are possibly the harshest words you’ve ever spoken.” She said chucklingly.

“But it’s true, and it’s one of the main problems of our society. It’s also one of the main reasons you self sabotage… because you’re feeling guilty about feeling happy or being good at something. I’ve been there too. But I am done with all this guilt.” Jughead explained while stood and went for two cups and a bottle of wine he got from the trade market one day before they got married. 

He gestured towards her asking her silently if she wanted some in and she nodded in agreement.

_ Calm down Jughead… _ He admonished himself silently.

He didn’t even know why he was so angry right now. Maybe because it reminded him of his old self sabotaging self. If he would have let himself be guided by it… He would never have married Betty. He wouldn’t be at this point right now. Oh man and how much he would have suffered then… But he fought and had grown out of it. He took the leap and went for the only thing that felt right and good in his life. He allowed himself to break out from the cycle of toxic behavior, allowed himself to be happy, and to feel that he deserved her. He deserved that happiness but more so he would never take it for granted.

Jughead sat down onto the floor again.

His wife –  _ God he loved to call her that –  _ looked at him concerned and asked right after:

“What’s wrong?” 

He sighed and answered: “I don’t know, maybe I am angry at my past self, because if I had continued to engage in this toxic behavior I might never have married you, and I can’t imagine what that would be like.” 

“I guess we both fought our demons then,” Betty answered smilingly.

She scooted closer when he was ready to pour the wine into their cups.

“So, my dear husband, it sounds like you shouldn’t have much expectation either,” Betty commented, tingling his chest sassily.

He grinned at that, raised his glass, and cheered: “To our marriage without expectations.”

They both drank a sip and he couldn’t but stare at her. 

The dress Cheryl created for her was marvelous; it reminded him of haute couture mixed with ancient Greek components. The veil which looked more like a hood, but loosely. She looked like modern Mary Magdalene meets ancient high priests… and almost everything was translucent, inspiring his imagination even though her intimate body parts were covert and lined with non-transparent material.

Yes, he was a very lucky man and was beyond grateful for it… He thought appreciatively.

“What?” Betty whispered then.

“I didn’t get the chance to admire my bride properly. I was too thrilled and emotional to fully appreciate you in this dress… you look stunning.” 

Instead of answering she just leaned in and kissed him.

It started soft and innocent but heated off pretty fast. He felt her fumbling with his shirt. He needed to stop her. No matter how he wanted to explore this new step with her – no matter how far it’ll be tonight – He doesn’t want it to be on the floor, in the middle of their living room.

“Not here. Let us go to the bedroom.” He saw a hint of rejection in her eyes, maybe even fright that she wouldn’t be able to muster her courage again.

“I don’t plan to stop wherever this night will lead us… But I want to spend our first night as husband and wife in our bed.” Jughead explained. She chuckled shyly and just nodded.

Jughead didn’t lose any time, took his wife onto his arms, and made his way to their bedroom.

“Jug you don’t have to do this.” Betty argued.

“I know. Marriage without expectations. But I want to.”He grinned.

She smiled and snuggled into his neck.

Betty was surprised when she saw that their room was lit with the same candles as their wedding. Over the bad hung a baldachin made from the same translucent fabric as her wedding gown.

“Jug…” She exhaled in awe.

“When did you have the time to do that. I was just an hour away from the house before we got married.” She asked him and took the surroundings in.

“I knew your exact timeline from Cheryl and asked Sweet Pea if he could prepare the room.” Jughead told her.

She turned around, slowly walking towards him.

“I can’t believe that we’re married. It still feels like a dream.” She spoke and shook her head smiling like a fool.

Jughead just grinned smugly and replied: “No, this is very true Betty Jones. Let me give you a little reminder.” 

With that, his lips landed on hers fiercely. She squealed happily under his kiss and accidentally,  _ or purposefully, let a man dream _ , lost balance and fell backwards onto the bed. He tried to catch her but failed –  _ maybe on purpose –  _ and they fell both onto the bed, laughing carefree and joyous.

Jughead could just look at her for hours. He kind of got behind her sentiment that she couldn’t believe it and thought that it was just a dream. This sheer rush of felicity racking through his body was somehow surreal. Would he be reminded constantly, he’d even say he’s delusional.

But there she was. Gleefully smiling up on him, in her wedding dress, her heart pounding against his, her body heat radiating, setting him on fire.

He just stared at her, for he didn’t know how long and so did she. The air shifted between them. Their playfulness was gone and both of them were fully aware of this pivotal moment in their lives. 

They were a married couple now. They took the step of eternal commitment, in a time where nothing was certain, but their love for each other.

“I just love you Jughead.” She told him.

“I love you too Betty. Very much.” He just answered, kissing her softly.

After a moment she spoke with a hoarse voice: “I want you Jughead. I want to give everything that I can tonight. I just hope that’s enough.”

He just cupped her cheek, his eyes soft and warm, trying to speak to her without words. 

Nothing would be enough. Everything would be enough. As long as it’s just him and her.

She seemed to speak the same nonverbal language as him as she took his hand, placed it over fast beating heart and closed the little gap to kiss him

They kissed for a very long time. Time seemed to stop and Jughead didn’t mind in the slightest.

Then he heard Betty whisper into his ear suddenly: “Touch me Jug. Touch me everywhere you want”

Well, he didn’t expect her to say that. It sent a jolt through his body founding its final target in his cock.

“Where do you want me to touch you? Show me Betty?” He murmured against lips , kissing his way down her gorgeous neck slowly.

He still wanted her to be in charge, wanted her to guide every move. Everything was her decision. Her last call. There will be plenty of other times to take the ‘lead’ in the sexual terrains. Times when she had explored every level of intimacy with herself and with him. 

He would be lying if he said that he didn’t want those times to come. But this was just as much enjoyable.

The slow smoldering sexual awakening of his wife… and he was very honored to play the role of the sidekick here.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, she proved him wrong, by taking his hand, holding his gaze and guiding him to the exact places she wanted them.

“Here.” She told him. Her voice was more persuasive than ever as she rested his hand determinedly on top of her breast. 

Jughead didn’t get the chance to pay more attention to them during their last make out session, so he had a lot to catch up on.

They fit perfectly into his palms, like they belong there. He shoved his thumb over her perky nipple and her eyes darkened immediately with desire.

It took him a second to realize that she simultaneously reached for his other hand, guiding between her legs, but as he was about to kiss her and she whispered under his lips in the same compelling timbre but bolder, “Here” He realized where his other hand was positioned. 

“Jesus.” He just breathed and couldn’t help but kiss her.

Who would’ve known that kiss would be the catalyst of all his suppressed desire for her, let it combust uncontrollably?

Lips and teeth were clashing, breaths were mingling and hands were touching seekingly.

Jughead enjoyed the few more moments of this swirl of passion, but he needed to drag himself out of it, for both their sakes, even though it may cause him literal pain.

He took her face between his palms and kissed her thoroughly but slowly.

As he noticed her steady breathing he parted from her lips just millimeters and whispers: “Let us just slow down a bit okay. I want you as much as you seem to want me. I might never have been this hard,” He admitted with a small chuckle, resting her forehead on her before he spoke further: “We shouldn’t rush our first night as husband and wife. We should bathe in it. It’s special no matter where it ends tonight.

She nodded and exhaled before she asked: But we still can touch each other.” 

He smiled at that mischievously and whispered: “I am going to touch and kiss you wherever you want. “ 

He emphasized his words by replacing his one hand with his hot mouth, capturing the erect nipple through her dress.

She gasp at that, feeling encouraged, he palmed her sex with his other hand feeling her warmth radiate through the thin tulle.

“I want to see you Jughead,” she whispered and sat up a bit.

She reached slowly for his linen shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it with quick motion to the floor.

Then she just looked at him…

Jughead was glad that his wife seemed to be just as mesmerized by his half nakedness as he was often before when the tables were turned. She roamed her eyes and hands over, his arms, his chest, his belly as if he was a tableau of beauty she needed to admire and to memorize. Jughead realized that it was time they undress each other. The other times they always undressed themselves.

So, - this – was a new moment for them. A moment of trust they shared now as a married couple. It was a beautiful gesture of surrender when he thought about it. 

This epiphany gave him the courage to do the same with his wife. He leaned forward, kissing her tenderly before he reached for the straps of her dress, slowly shoving it down, and kissing the newly exposed skin.

“Stand up for me, love.” He asked and hoped he didn’t sound like a misogynistic asshole.

Gladly she just smiled and obeyed. Furthermore, she knew what his plans were, cause she whispered

“Your turn.”

His eyes darkened and pupils dilated with desirous excitement. 

Jughead slowly stepped forward, holding her gaze until he was right before her, so close, that their bodies almost touched. He could feel her breath caressing his naked skin.

Jughead held her gaze the entire time. There was no fear, he would even say no shyness, just excitement, the shimmer of bravery and boldness letting her emerald eyes shine even brighter.

His hands wandered to her shoulders, slowly sliding down her arms until he reached the straps of her wedding dress. He was impressed by how less effort he needed for the material to slide down her figure. But it fell like water. Smooth and elegant. 

Her breathing increased a bit, but she was still looking at him. 

“Why does this feel so different than last time. I think I ask this every time we get naked. “ She asked with a shy chuckle and looked away for the first time, since they started their sensual reveal.

“Because it is. Every time is different. It should be and I never got the chance to undress you before” He told her with a charming smile playing around his lips, while he tilted her head back up softly.

She chuckled again and he repeated words: “Your turn.” 

Her hand reached for the waistband of his white linen pants. Showing them slowly down they rattled as they reached the floor. Somehow she was able to pull his underwear down simultaneously, 

Now they are standing there -naked – as god created them. Pure and nothing but their divine love for each other.

They have seen each other plenty of times naked, but yet, every time felt special. This moment felt so sacred and pivotal. Maybe it was their state of matrimony? Maybe it was Betty's bravery? Maybe both? It didn’t matter. What mattered was how the moment felt for tham, and not why it felt that way.

She stepped away from him to get the full picture.

Betty observed him from head to toe and he did the same but not that obvious as his wife.

“I have a very handsome husband.” Then she blushed and he could see that she was gulping.

“Well and this looks quite different since I have seen it the first time.” She said and turned crimson as soon as the words slipped her mouth.

Jughead needed to bite his cheek to suppress a cocky grin.

“If by it you mean my penis, then yes, you’ve only felt it in a … hard… state, but never seen it like this.” He answered and as he emphasized every ‘it’ in his sentence, he couldn’t hold his smug grin anymore, but stepped closer.

“Stop it, Jug.” She said a bit embarrassed but was still smiling.

“Sorry. Just teasing.” He apologized and kissed her on the forehead.

“Sorry, for being stupid.” Betty apologized.

“That’s not stupid, that’s honest. You’ve never seen another man before, and you’ve never seen me like this before. Besides that, it’s good for my ego to hear that you are impressed by me.” He leaned closer, tugging her lips with his in a carnal tease before he continued: “By how much I want you.” 

She was surprised by kissing him instantly. The force and impact made him stumble backward.

Betty pushed her tongue in his mouth claiming him as hers with it.

She reached for his hand again and guided it straight between her legs.

“Fuck…” He groaned, slightly gasping for air.

“I want you too, Jughead.” She whispered innocently.

“Jesus Christ Betty. “ He breathed and rested his forehead against her to get himself under control. Which cost him all his willpower as he felt her want for him.

His hand just rested there for a couple of seconds savoring the moment. Then he began to slowly move his fingers, spreading her arousal over her folds. She sighed in divinely rapture and he hissed gasp in surprise when he felt her petite, careful hand around him.

Jughead was still leaning his forehead against hers, he didn’t want to be disconnected from her. He felt now stronger than ever – the need of unity- maybe it was because of their marriage, but maybe it was even the reason why he just wanted to marry her right then and there. There was no other solution. A part of him needed her, needed to commit. Because she became a part of him. Like Jesus always said we should let the Holy Spirit in, so he let Betty into his soul and the other way around. She was a part of his being and soul as he was hers. Divine love was their undeniable proof. Jughead thought and this inner avowal made this moment even more monumental. 

Betty’s soft voice dragged him out of his trail of thought and haze of feelings: “I missed this since the last time we have tried this. It feels synergetic… Like we are connected, you feel the same thing I feel in the exact moment.

He tried to mute the small groan that escaped his lips in the crook of her grin, but judging by her shiver, he failed. 

“I missed it too. Not only feel but see you in pleasure while I am touching you. God, it makes my blood boil. Let's go to bed Betty?” He proposed softly, still stroking her teasingly.

He just felt her nod in his neck and whispered: “What Betty?” He needed vocal confirmation.

“Yes.” She sighed into his ear.

Jughead didn’t hesitate one second more. He scooped her onto his arms and carried her to their bed.

He laid her done tormentingly slow, as he wanted to savor every moment of it and followed instantly. 

Hovering over her he told her hoarsely: “Guide me, Betty, guide my hand,” Reaching down between her legs again. 

He saw a hint of insecurity in her eyes, but it just lasted a fraction of a second and got replaced by the familiar dark shade of desire, as she was placing her palm over his.

She began to move his hand over her core and he could be prouder of her but also more aroused.

At first, she moved his hand slowly over her slit and sighed in pleasure. 

Her eyes fluttered and her lips fell open in delight.

Jughead just looked at her and couldn’t get enough of this celestial view, somehow giving him a solace he never knew he needed. He wanted to push her higher and higher, wanted her to explore the state of pure ecstasy. That was his only goal for tonight, not more or less. 

“That’s good huh? What can I do to make it even better, Love?” Jughead rasped over her lisps.

She surprised him again by clearly voicing what she wanted: “Circle my clit.” 

He was all too eager to follow her order and began to do exactly what she was asking. 

“Like that?” He asked circling her clit slowly and all he got as an answer was a throaty yes.

“I’ve been dreaming about our moments since we started to be intimate. Seeing you reaching the climax haunts me… It’s a vision I can’t get out of my head, Betty. I want nothing more than that, Love. Just to see you in pleasure and become confident in your body is enough.” He declared hoarsely, his pupils now dilated by lust, just as hers.

“Jug…” She panted.

“I need more…” She breathed.

“Of what? Me talking? “ He asked.

She groaned at that in frustration but replied: “Yes, that too. But… but I need your fingers… I need your fingers inside me.” She elaborated blushingly.

He kissed her thoroughly and slipped one finger inside her warmth. He slid it gently forth and back.

She smiled at him and whispered. “It feels good.” 

His heart swelled for her. He was so happy that she could have this experience without being catapulted to what happened. He knew that she made a massive step forward on their joined bath, but he was more than happy that the progress has stuck. That she was receiving and processing without any backlash of her trauma.

“That’s great. Would you trust me enough if I took the lead here and you just lay back and enjoy yourself. I won’t do anything else than my hand, and if anything doesn’t feel good we can always stop okay.” Jughead asked, watching her closely. 

She nodded her eyes calm, full of love and trust, pupils blown with lustful curiosity.

He kissed her deeply and picked up where he left. As soon as he started his sweet stimulation again a deep moan was escaping her. He caught it with another kiss and let himself drag into the swirl of passion with her.

He felt how much it affected him to hear and feel her like that and let it happen. He didn’t hide from her anymore: He let her feel him shiver, let her hear the want and love in his voice. Let her even feel how hard he was because of his wife. 

They were just them now. Just the pure feeling. He increased the pace of his fingers and added one.

She let out a deep moan, he stopped to check if she was still on board with him.

“Please… don’t stop.” She whimpered quietly.

_ Oh yes she is. _

He smiled at her before he leaned down for another fervent kiss. Her walls began to clench around his fingers with every determined stroke on her walls and it was driving him insane.

Jughead wanted her to come. But not like the last times. Not the – tender sneaking around the corner- kind of orgasm. He wanted her to experience an intense one. The one which consumes your body without warning and dazzles your mind blissfully.

He added the pad of his thumb and stimulated her clit at the same time as his nimble finger took care of her core.

Her moans got louder with every stroke and tight circle.

“Can you feel it, babe?” He murmured into her caressing her hair.

“Yes.” She just managed to say between moans.

She got a hold of his upper arms. 

“Oh my god. “ She breathed into the crook of his neck as the feelings began to overwhelm her. Her body seemed to react to its instincts too. Her hips begin to join the movements of his hand, pleading for more of this captivating sensation.

“Let it come, Betty. It’s okay. “ Jughead encouraged her.

She moaned louder than he ever heard before and was riding his hand joining it in its carnal dance.

“It’s so much. It’s different.” She looked at him, still dazed by lust but unsure.

“Does it feel good, love? “ He asked her softly.

“Yes,” Betty confirmed between breathless pants.

“As long as it feels good then nothing is too much baby. That’s a climax. A real good one I suppose, and you are allowed to it and to react to it as intensely as you please. I am your husband. I want to see and feel how good it makes you feel.” Jughead murmured against her lips, not stopping his cordial stimulus. 

She kissed wantonly and cried into his mouth as his movement became even more relentless.

Betty was clenching around him in every sense of meaning. Her legs almost around his waist, giving him even more possibilities to reach her; To try out new angles which turned into more pleasure: She was holding onto his arms for dear life and clenching around his fingers furiously.

She was so close. He could feel it. 

He felt her hand reaching between them, as she wrapped her hand around him, he stopped her tenderly.

This is about you, love. We have plenty of time to take care of me soon, But first I want you to focus on you, okay. Feel your pleasure, let it take you to places you’ve never been before and let me see it. Don’t be afraid to show how you feel. “ With that he sunk his head to her breast. Engulfing one of her nipples with his lips teasing it with tongue, teeth and mouth in the same rhythm as her pulsating core.

“Fuck. “ She gasped and her head fell back as soon as he put his eager mouth on her.

She let her hands dive into his messy curls. A delirious pull he would never thought could turn him on so much; Fuck, he couldn’t help but groan but gave in to his carnal instinct for just a blink of a moment, sucking at her nipple like a mad man. But he didn’t seem the only one who was finally surrendering to his carnal instincts. She did too. With a loud guttural moan she let her body finally take over her mind, vanished all the shame and just surrendered to her passion. They were one again, in union by getting overwhelmed with the same mixture of sublime feelings of lust and divine love.

She repeated his name over and over while her release consumed her. It was a fucking gospel in Jughead’s ears. He let go out of her breasts to kiss his name from her lips.

He tried to walk her through her climax, bringing her down from her high in all serenity. He slowed the pace of his hand and kisses , feeling her heartbeat calm down under his hand.

When her breathing regulated, he parted from her lips and took his hand away too.

“You okay?” Jughead asked carefully.

“Yes.” She just answered breathlessly, blissfully smiling at him.

Then she kissed him desiriously.

It was hard – for every kind of reason – to muster some self control, but he had to.

“Jug I want you. I want to try it. I want to be with you entirely” She whispered.

_ DAMN _

He felt like he got slapped in the best way possible

“I know that I am hard as a rock right now. But this goes on your term. We don’t have to do anything tonight…” She interrupted him with a soft kiss.

“I know. But I really want you. I really want this, _ us _ . I want to feel like you made me feel with you inside me, Jug. I want to fight this and just feel you.” She told him with tears shining in her eyes.

*

She saw him hesitate. Betty knew he didn’t hesitate due to a lack of want for her. He hesitated because of her past. The past which tainted her sexual consciousness and experience. It made her sad and before she knew she felt the impending tears behind her eyes.

Jughead's eyes turned softer. Not because of pity. Just softer, like he did understand her deep yearning right now. Yearning for other experiences, yearning for it to be just him and her, not some unwelcome voyeur in her head. She wanted to feel connected to him, not just mentally but physically. Simply said, she wanted to just be with him. At least have the leap of faith and just try.

“Please.” She pressed out and was on the verge to cry but hold herself together.

Then Jughead just kissed her slowly and shifted between her legs. She could feel him twitching between, not moving an inch.

A moment of heavy silence passed.

After a moment she mustered all her courage and poured her heart out.

“I don’t know if it’s going to work. If I am able to get through with it but I at least want to try. You made me feel good all these times… I just… I just want you and I don’t want my past to dictate my whole life: I want to feel good. “ she declared, her voice failing her at her last words.

She expected him to ask if she was sure, but he didn’t. He was still looking at her, utter sympathy and deep love in his eyes; and answered simply: “Okay.” 

This simple answer meant so much to her. Other people might say it shows a lack of interest. But for Betty, it was quite the opposite.

It meant that he listened to her, furthermore that he believed her and was taking her seriously. 

One word. That held the meaning of thousands. One word that let her impending tears break free and flowed down her cheeks silently.

Jughead just took her face between his palms as if she was the most precious thing he’d ever touched.

He caressed her cheeks and nuzzled her nose with his, whispering a solemn: “I love you” before he finally kissed her again.

He took his time to kiss her like he often did. She loved it so much. In that way, she could cherish every second of it. 

She was happy that he was taking the lead. She appreciated Jughead’s cautiousness. Jughead tenets about the expression of your own sexuality, but truth be told, she wouldn't be able if she can’t do the next move. What is the next move even? Does he just sink into her now and then? She had no idea? God, she was so inexperienced, it was so embarrassing.

Jughead luckily ended their slow tender kiss before she got the chance to spiral any further and told her: “ I need you to know that we can stop at any time, and I really mean at any time. You are never obligated to continue, no matter when okay?”

She nodded and admitted shyly: “I don’t know what to do Jughead.” Smiling a little bit uncomfortable.

He just smiled at her and said: “Don’t worry. I got you. Just try to relax and just be here with me okay? Feel this moment with me.”

She nodded again and kissed him thoroughly.

After they kissed for a long while, she felt his hand move again. Just seconds later, his hand arrived at the familiar place, letting her buzz in want again. It was a physical longing that terrified her the first time she felt it. It was so powerful and a feeling she couldn’t suppress. But not just filled with sheer anticipation.

Soon she got overwhelmed with the delightful feeling of desire that she couldn’t help but close her eyes to fully bask in it. 

Jughead seemed to enjoy it too, because he was closing his eyes and letting out a huge sigh of relief or was it desire? Affection?

“You’re so wet for me babe.” He groaned quietly.

It was rare that he talked to her like that, probably because he didn’t want to scare her, But she liked it, she liked it quite a lot. It gave her a feeling of empowerment.

So she just answered truthful but a little sassy: “That’s because I still want you Jug.” 

He seemed to like her answer as much as she liked his sultry talk, cause his eyes darkened instantly and he picked up his tentative persuasion again.

She let herself fall back into the pillow, just focusing on his hand and the tremendous pleasure it caused her.

There were his fingers again... exploring her core like no one ever did before – not even herself. It was like he was mapping her out. Carefully waiting for her reaction and if he was satisfied with it, he continued. He really was a master in this. Or he was just a good observer. 

Soon her thoughts were muted by the well-known delirious state of passion. Soon, all she felt and could think about was him. She got shrouded by it, like a sheltering shield of carnality and love. 

Betty felt the same knot in her pit again, ready to burst.

Then removed his hand suddenly and she sighed in frustration at the lack of contact.

“Why did you stop?” She asked pantingly.

He shifted between her legs and he didn’t need to tell her why. She felt it. She felt him. Twitching against her throbbing core.

She opened her eyes to look at him: Her breathing increased, her heart started to thud against her chest.

She looked into his trustworthy blue eyes and felt safe. His eyes were always her safe haven. From the first moment she has seen them. Eyes that have stirred hope within her. Eyes which pulled her out of her dark rabbit hole, so many times she couldn’t even count.

She felt no fear. In fact she never has felt it around Jughead, she was just nervous. Nervous of herself. But the trust she had in him was unshakable. He could see right into her soul and so did she. He read and understood her in ways she couldn’t even herself, and the other way around. She trusted him more, like she trusted herself.

Her thoughts got interrupted by his alluring voice once again.

“Remember what I said okay. Just try to relax and focus on the good feeling. Be with me, here in our moment.” Jughead whispered prepping feathery kisses over her face and neck.

He reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“I love you, Betty.” He whispered, nuzzling his nose with her.

God, her heart was beating like crazy…

His eyes pierced into her, asking silently for permission to go on. She could only nod. Too thick was the lump of nervousness, pressing on her vocal cords like leaden, making it impossible to let out words of permission. But she knew that a simple wouldn’t be enough reassurance to continue. 

She let out a rattled breath and swallowed before she was finally able to say one word : “Yes.” 

She saw the shift in his eyes, the consciousness of this pivotal moment. When he sunk his head to join their lips in a solemn kiss. She knew this was it.

He reached for her leg to swing it over his waist.

“Look at me Betty. “ He ordered softly and as soon as their irises collided, he began to enter her tormentingly slowly.

He was just half way inside her, but she felt a stretch that wasn’t as pleasurable as all she did with him before. He was hard, and not as smooth as his fingers…

Then it hit her with full force. Pictures flashed in her head. She could only think of the painful feeling between her legs.

She squeezed her eyes shut, desperately trying to focus on the present. To focus on her husband. Her breathing escalated. She panicked and saw red. Somehow she heard Jughead's voice but it sounded like white noise and wasn’t able to reach her.

“Stop. Jughead, stop.” As soon as she had spoken the first stop, he pulled out of her.

She was so angry, so fucking angry. She wanted to scream madly, but instead, she just cried mortified.

“It’s okay Betty. It’s okay. You’re here with me.” He tried to calm her.

She knew she was here with him, and that made her even more furious.

Betty turned to the side, she couldn’t face him right now.

“Betty…please.” He whispered brokenly.

She felt him scoot closer to her embracing her from behind. 

“I hate myself. I hate them so much…” She pressed out lividly, fighting half heartedly against her husband's embrace.

He didn’t let go. His arms holding her firm but soft, soothingly murmuring into her hair behind her: “I know, it’s okay. “ He didn’t say anything more, which made her even more mad at herself. Why is he always so understanding? Why isn’t he mad at her when she just left him hot and bothered. She knew that there was a chance that it won’t work, but she really wanted to overcome her past and look into their future. She was so mad at herself. Why wasn’t he?

She twisted the sheets to get control of her pent up hatred for herself, but it didn’t eased it one bit. 

Her husband was just laying like the solid rock he always was for her. Her breathing got heavier, she got more and more suffocated by guilt and failure with every second that passed.

She punched the mattress beside her, but it didn’t go away. She did it again… and again… then she didn’t stop, angry tears were falling and she punched and punched, but nothing helped.

“Betty stop please.” She heard Jughead rasping behind her.

Then he laid his hand over hers and grabbed it. This was too much. His understanding and compassion was too much.

Before she could stop herself, she started to scream. Jughead still held her tightly. It was a scream of anger, a scream of despair and maybe even defeat. She felt Jughead’s lips between her shoulder blades. He’s just laid there silent as her unshakable support. Soon her scream of sorrow turned into sobs of frustration. 

“Let it out, love. Let go of all these hatred and frustration. Let go of all the pain and you’re going to be alright. I promise you… I truly believe that.” 

It was indeed cathartic. Then she realized: “I never cried.” She told it more to herself.

“I know…” he repeated again. She felt his feathery kisses on her shoulder again and a strange moisture. She turned around and saw it then, he was crying with her – or for her…

She reached for his cheek with a shaky hand.

“You’re crying.” She whispered in wonder.

“Your pain is my pain Betts.” He whispered back and kissed the inner of her palm.

Her heart warmed at his declaration.

“Why aren’t you mad at me?” Betty asked, still eaten by guilt. 

“Why should I?” Jughead asked back.

“Because I left you all hot and bothered. I could have tried more.” Betty said.

“So what if you left me hot and bothered? I have no right to be mad. No means no. No matter how far we’ve got. I can take a cold bath to handle this. You have no obligation and no need to feel guilty.” Jughead told her.

She felt new tears gather in her eyes as she assured him. “I really wanted it. I really wanted it until you…” She couldn’t speak further.

“I know Betts. I believe you. We have come so far tonight… tonight was wonderful… still is. We are together and husband and wife. I saw you completely unravel under my fingers. It was amazing. So what if we couldn’t get to the final intercourse. Was it less meaningful because of it? No? Betty, marriage isn’t just about sex. Marriage is about trust and growth. Doing this together. To share the burden and the happiness of it. I am in you and you are in me… and if you didn’t show me your trust and your growth tonight, then I don’t know what in God’s name you did tonight. You allowed me to pleasure you, with the full penetration of my hand and you broke down in my arms. You didn’t push me away, you allowed me to comfort you and to see your pain. That’s huge Betty.” He told her determinedly enthusiastic.

Betty couldn’t help but laugh at that.

He reciprocated it immediately and she said: “It felt really good Jughead.”

Jughead grinned smugly at that.  _ Oh how much she loved that smug grin.  _

“I figured that.” 

She couldn’t help but grin too.

Betty pulled him down for a kiss. When they parted, she whispered: “One day I am going to be the wife that you deserve.” 

Jughead looked down at her with utter devotion and answered.

“My love… don’t you know that you already are?” and kissed her before she could even reply.

He was right, this day was perfect, regardless of what happened. Because they were together as husband and wife. No one and no obstacles would ever change that. They head towards a new future.

Together – in divine love.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year my loves!
> 
> Sorry sorry sorry for the massive delay! but it is a huge chapter and I hope you'll like it! As I already mentioned above, this chap is for now just looked over by a dear friend and will be finally edited by Sunday, so apologies in advance. I will also upload my new stories within the next few days, so keep an eye out folks!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck around. i hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Please tell me what you think! I LOVE to read your thoughts.
> 
> My tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> MUCH LOVE   
> XX


	17. He that speaketh lies shall not escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor character death
> 
> hurt comfort
> 
> smut

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 17

He that speaketh lies shall not escape

Jughead woke up the next morning. His wife was lying peacefully in his arms. Still sleeping. She fell asleep yesterday night. Too exhaustive was to her to relive her trauma. He was glad that she did fall asleep though, because her body language yesterday revealed to him that she was still blaming herself, even though they talked it through and even though there was a backlash, there was also progress she should recognize and be proud of and it broke his heart that she didn’t…

After such massive trauma. Rape in the middle of the forsaken town, during daylight. In fact, almost a mass rape if she hadn’t killed her rapist… that’s a trauma you don’t forget that easily…you don’t heal from it easily either. Some other people take years to get to the point, where it was – and that’s okay – but he just wished for her to see that instead of blaming herself over and over again.

She stirred in his arms and he kissed the crown of her head.

“Good morning, love. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Jughead greeted her softly kissing the crone of her head.

“You stayed.” She said and the utter disbelief in her voice let his heart shatter into pieces.

“Of course I stayed. Where else should I be if not here huh?” Jughead asked, tightening his grip around her tenderly, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

She didn’t answer but he could tell that she didn’t understand his answer or at least didn’t share his opinion.

“Maybe this was a mistake… Maybe we shouldn’t have gotten married.” She said quietly.

It hurt. Even though he knew this was coming. Even though he knew the self-blame wouldn’t be over. Even though he was prepared for her to self-sabotage… her words hurt… a lot…and he didn’t know if it was the right thing to do, but he decided to show her that. He won’t hide from her as much as he didn’t want her to hide from him.

He turned her onto her back and said: “Uh uh Betty. Don’t do that. Don’t say things like that to me if you don’t mean it and I know you don’t. It’s okay if you feel angry. It’s okay to be sad and frustrated, but don’t push me away.” He pleaded. More sad than angry.

“I married you because I love you and there is no one else I would want to be married to. I married you for so many other reasons than sex and it hurt me that you think that I would reduce you – our marriage – like that.” Jughead spoke, his voice hoarse. It sounded like he was about to cry, at least the pressure in his chest was an indicator for that. He rested his forehead onto hers.

“It just sucks…” She whispered then and he could hear that she was on the verge of crying too.

“I know. But Betts, don’t pressure yourself, you will get to this point.” Jughead assured her.

“I am sorry I hurt you.” She apologized whisperingly.

“It’s okay… I understand why you did it. But I’d rather prefer for you to share your full outburst of emotion, than for you to push me away. Could you do that for me?” Jughead asked her.

“Okay.” She just answered quietly.

He kissed her and they just laid there for some time in peace and silence, before they got up and welcomed the new day.

_ * _

_ A couple of hours later at the trade market… _

Today was odd. Betty could point her finger at it, but she had a bad feeling. Today was gloomier, gloomier than usual, the tempers of the people were more heated. For now, all seemed ordinary. Jughead preached and everyone hung on his lips, But she couldn’t help but feel like it was almost a forecast. It scared her. She tried to rationalize it with her torment from last night and its aftermath today. But it didn’t help. The eerie feeling remained.

“The world was supposed to change. You said that. But where is the change? The plague still exists. There is still no economy. We still have no jobs. Yes, people don’t kill anymore. But it’s still not the world that we used to have.” Someone in the crowd shouted. 

Betty looked around and saw Edgar, lurking like a hawk, observing the scene. 

_ God, she hated that guy with passion  _

The voice of her husband let her focus again.

“Do you really want that?” Do you really want the world that we had back? The world that led to all of this? We may not want to see it. But we – all of us – and how we led the world before, have caused this. Our greed and inhumanity had caused this. Not the plague. The world has survived so many diseases, without destroying completely its structure. The plague has shown that we can’t go on like that. That we shouldn’t want a world back like we have known it, instead, we should crave a brave new world. Thriving with compassion. We are at a crossroads. We have ruined our future with our past selves, endorsing destructive behavior. But the good thing is: Nothing is irrevocable. We can mend it. But the change isn’t something that just appears. I have no magic solutions nor fairy wands to fix this immediately…and as often as I say it, it's still as true as the first time. The change starts within us and goes on with perseverance.” He stood now right before the woman who asked him that question and laid her hand over his beating heart. 

“I see no good in the situation we're in now. I hate it.” The woman just hissed.

Jughead’s eyes pierced into hers, and after a long moment he asked: “How does it make you feel to cling onto that hatred?” He said nothing more. Just that. But it was enough. Betty saw it in their eyes. The brutal realization. Not only that. She also felt them in her heart. His words shook something within her core. A truth she didn’t want to admit. She was torturing herself with self-hatred. What did she gain from it? Nothing. 

As if Jug would have heard her thoughts, he spoke: “Let go. Let go of that hatred and you’ll see how much lighter your heart will feel and how easy it will be to focus on the future.”

She looked around again and was surprised to see a rather uncommon circle of people gathering together. Kevin, Sweet Pea and Brett. 

She was about to join them but then she saw her husband heading in her direction and decided to stay to not be too suspicious… Instead, she decided to get back to work. Sharing food and taking care of sick people.

*

He found it very odd to see them. Especially Kevin. It was dangerous for him to show himself like that and to interact publicly with some of Jughead’s companions. But it was some sort of a double spy mission and he had to play his part to not get discovered…

“Hey, everything alright over there?” Jughead asked and hoped he was not too suspicious.

“Yes, I am Kevin. I just told your friends here, how remarkable I found your speech. I am glad that people start to let go of the hatred and are more open-minded, as in the shelter I found, which I thought would be the only place, I get fully accepted.” Kevin told him.

“I am very happy to hear that,” Jughead said and Brett piped in.

“That demands wine and a toast I think.” Brett filled their mugs and raised them.

“To a society without hatred and full of love.” Brett cheered.

Jughead didn’t like the cynical tone lingering in Brett’s voice.

He observed him closely, Brett drank it first. Which let Jughead relax, and the others cheered and followed.

_ * _

_ One hour later… _

Betty startled as she heard a shout from her husband.

“Help, somebody help. Kevin is having a seizure.” 

Gladly, she wasn’t treating severe health issues, so she was able to interrupt her current work and ran to them.

Kevin was convulsing and spasming. Hundreds of people were around, just stared, some of them were shocked, but some of them just stared for the sake of sensation and it was disgusting.

Sweet Pea was already helping him and giving Betty further instructions.

We need to roll him onto his side so he doesn’t choke on his spit.

Betty nodded and did exactly what she'd been told.

After a couple of minutes, Sweet Pea stated: “This isn’t a usual seizure. He doesn’t stop and he can’t breath.”

“Kev. Listen to me. You need to breathe.” Sheer horror displaying in his eyes. He tried but he couldn’t. His entire body erupted with convulsions. He knew that there was no help and he was scared. 

Jughead looked to Sweet Pea and Betty, begging them for a solution. Betty just shook her head simultaneously and then saw her husband leaning closer to Kevin. She heard him whisper.

“It’s okay my friend. We’re here you’re not alone. Look at me.” 

It was painful and yet beautiful to watch. The way Kevin calmed in his arms. The peace that watched over him. Kevin let go. 

“Soon there will be no pain, just calm. Just a big sleep or maybe even more. Who knows. But you're not alone on this last journey. We’re all here and we love you.” Jughead whispered.

Then he let go. His eyes were calm and peaceful.

“I am sorry, my friend” Jughead murmured and kissed his forehead

He was in pain, Betty could see it. She wanted to comfort him, but he just shook his head.

“Go check on the others.” Jughead asked.

Betty didn’t leave completely but gave him his space and went to Archie and Brett.

She saw Brett talking to Archie and got closer to understand what he was talking to him.

“You see. Kevin was clearly murdered and he does nothing about it. Where’s the justice, do you really want to look up to such a leader?” Brett told Archie.

“He will. He just needs to take care of Kevin’s corpse first.” Archie said innocently and loyal.

“Are you sure? I don’t think so. How did you get Justice for what Hiram did to you? He didn’t even allow you to go back to him and just talk. Maybe Hiram even was the reason your beloved Veronica died. She died because he provoked you and she got between you two, right?”

Betty saw Archie's eyes change. She laid a hand onto his arm. But he was already quivering with rage and Brett didn’t stop.

“He didn’t let you avenge the death of your beloved. Instead he’s holding you. Repressing you just like Hiram. Holding you down. The only difference is that he didn’t put you on a leash and in a muffle. He is no different than Hiram. Even worse because he doesn’t do what is necessary to put an end to such cruelty. It is his fault that people like Hiram are still living and have no consequences for their sins.” Brett spoke. Archie’s nostrils began to flutter and he curled his hands into fists.

“Don’t listen to him, Archie. He’s messing with your head.” She tried to calm him, but it was too late. Within a blink of a second, he lashed out and pushed her hard against the floor. Then she could only scream…

*

Suddenly Jughead got ripped away from Kevin and smashed onto the floor. Before he could even say something Archie's fists were raining against his face.

It hurt but all he cared about was Archie.

“Archie, stop, you don’t want to do this. That’s not you.” He cracked out as he rolled himself to the side.

They tried to help him and drag Archie violently away. But Jughead shouted: “No violence. This behavior has to stop.” 

“Archie, please I know you.” Jughead pleaded, But Archie didn’t listen. He beat him again.

“Archie stop please stop.” Jughead heard Betty scream. 

Jughead tried to stand up, but Archie attacked him again. It wasn’t Archie anymore. He had to get through it. So he knelt in front of him and talked, not caring that his fists didn’t stop.

“I know you have a lot of anger, Son. I am not mad at you. I know that you love me as much as I love you, Archie. “ Jughead spoke, but another wave of beating followed.

“Archie. He’s your Augur. Please.” Betty pleaded now fully crying and flinging herself onto Archie. 

The self-chosen nickname seemed to change something. But Jughead was too beat up to move for a moment.

His eyes. They turned from livid into utter confusion. Archie just shook his head in disbelief and started to punch the ground. He punched and punched. He didn’t stop. Betty and Sweet Pea tried to stop him, but there was no chance. Archie pushed them both away and just ran. He ran into the abyss of Riverdale. 

Jughead couldn’t stand up for a moment. Betty ran to him, cupped his face, and murmured as she cried. 

“You’re going to be fine. We’re getting you home and take care of you.” 

“No… No, we … we need to find Archie. He’s angry and confused. He hurt himself or others.” Jughead argued with a pain laced voice. 

Then he heard someone clap: Edgar Evernever

“You’re a true hero Jughead. Getting yourself almost killed by a beast.” Edgar began.

“Citizens of Riverdale. You have seen it. Not a Hero. He’s a coward. Who won’t protect us in times of crisis? He’s a coward. He’d rather self-destruct than safe his life. I wonder how could he be able to save ours then. A leader needs to be strong and needs to know when to take action.”

Jughead was now standing. 

He met Edgar's face. 

“I am not your rival Edgar. You seem so high and mighty. So sure of yourself, and yet you needed to sneak a traitor into my house. You’re scared of me, Edgar. But you know what. Even after all of this, I am not scared of you. Stay here, plot your manipulative scheme. But I am done with you and won’t be a part of this. I am doing what’s right now and trying to save an innocent soul who’s lost.” Jughead just said and looked around the gathered people.

He didn’t want to waste any more words. He needed to find Archie before it was too late…

“Sweet Pea, take care of the people, and bury Kevin properly.” Jughead ordered and went through the dusty streets of Riverdale. His wife, of course, by his side.

  
  
  


_ * _

_ Back at home after three hours of search. _

It was all just a haze, a white noise he couldn’t get out of his head. They’ve been searching for Archie but couldn’t find him… People were dead because of him. Kevin was dead… Archie might be dead too. It was all his fault. He should have kicked out Brett the first time he and Betty got suspicious. Instead, he let this happen. He caused this. He caused this.

Jughead closed the door behind him and walked to their bed. Betty supported him to walk, although he didn’t need or want help. She lit an oil lamp when he sat on the bed.

She didn’t say anything. She just waited for him to say something… and for some reason, he did, but more to himself than to her. 

“They are all dead. What have I done?” Jughead murmured “All of those fucking speeches, for what for?” He hissed, raking his hands over his bloody face, not caring that it hurt.

“You don’t know if Archie is dead. He’s a big boy. He knows how to take care of himself and we’re going to find him, Jug.” Betty tried to encourage him.

Jughead stayed silent, clearly not believing her, but not wanting to tell her that.

She saw it anyway. Of course, she did. She could read him like an open book. She was his wife and in the first place the person he trusted the most.

He saw the flicker of hurt in her eyes, but it lasted just a second.

“Be right back.” She just said, stood up, and left the room.

She came back in not even a minute with a bowl of water and a piece of cloth.

When knelt in front of him, dunking the cloth in the water.

“I don’t need...” Jughead started and Betty interrupted him.

“Let me take care of you Jug. Your face and feet are bloody. Let me take care of your wounds.” Betty started and began to wash his face.

“You don’t need to do this…I am fine.” He murmured and flinched at the contact of the warm water against his bruises.

“I know but I choose to…and no you're not fine.” She just answered. Her eyes were determined but compassionate as she washed his face gently and then his feet.

It shouldn’t be like that. She shouldn’t devote herself to him…

“Stop it.” He murmured weakly.

“No, I won’t. I am not letting you push me away.” She told him fiercely.

He didn’t back away, but he didn’t say a word either.

He knew he wasn’t fair to her. But all these numbing feelings were too much to handle. All the previous events were too much to handle. Archie’s fist in his face. All the bottled up anger and pain of Archie. All he because of the wrong whispered lies of Brett. Lies that wouldn’t have helped Archie, because if he could have gotten the chance to avenge Veronica’s death, it wouldn’t have fulfilled him. It would only have destroyed him. But of course, he couldn’t understand that as soon as his primal instincts were triggered and bursting completely with no chance of damage control.

He still could hear Edgar's evil laughter and his words after Jughead was laying defeated and almost lifeless on the dusty, blood-drowned concrete: “See, that is what this man brings you. Self-destruction, instead of protection. That’s the kind of man you want to follow.”

Jughead mustered his last strength – he had no idea how he managed it – to stand up and left the scenery wordlessly, focusing on the search of his pal, brother, even adopted son followed by his loyal companion who was always there. Who’s never left his side: His wife Betty.

“Talk to me.” He got dragged out of his haunting memories by no one else than her.

He looked at her, and all he wanted to do was to scream but he couldn’t.

Betty shifted closer. He panicked about what she was going to do, But at the same time, he craved for her like she was his salvation. His only hope and anchor. His only proof that he hasn’t messed anything up. She is still here. He looked at her horrified but also pleading.

“I can’t.” He just cracked out.

“Try.” Betty pushed him.

“I said no Betty.” He repeated and stood up.

“Jug. I see that you are in pain. Talk to me, please. I am your wife, Jug.” 

He turned around with such a force that it made Betty startle.

“All I do is talk, Betty. And where did it get me? To death. Every time I want to help people I make things worse.” He shouted at her.

He expected her to leave the room or at least to backfire. He had no right to yell at her. It was not her fault. This was all his doing.

But instead, there was only sympathy and kindness on the display of her face.

She took steps forward and that scared him. He was not ready for her forgiving nature. But somehow he couldn’t escape from her or he didn’t want to.

She took his face between her petite palms, her eyes boring into his as she told him: “How does it feel to hold onto this self-hatred, Jughead? “ 

Jughead just looked at her like he was slapped.

It cracked something in him. She always managed to do that. But hearing his word coming from her. They were different.

It cracked something open he was afraid of.

“Let go of that hatred Jug. Maybe some people are dead, maybe even Archie is, but you are not responsible for that. You can’t save everyone. You can only do whatever you can to help them. You did. You let yourself get punched by Archie and you didn’t defend yourself. Because you knew it wasn’t him. He didn’t know what he was doing. You knew because you love him. You did everything you could to help him. You did so many things to help people. Why don’t you see it? Open your eyes and let go of that anger and hatred. Let go. I know that people are dead. But you, me...we are still alive. We are alive.” She spoke. The last words only a whisper, but it burnt its way into his soul.

He looked at her and felt his walls shatter in front of her. His lips were on hers before he knew what he was doing. It was a similar situation to their first kiss, with the difference that nobody backed away this time.

They stumbled backward grabbing onto each other for dear life. Because indeed they were alive. Their blood was rushing through their veins. Their heated skins set them on fire. 

She let her hand drift into his hair and raked her fingers through it. He couldn’t help but groan at the sensation her fingernails along his scalp had.

Betty broke from that kiss and spoke heavily breathing: “I thought you were going to die, Jug. I thought I’d lose you.”

He cupped her face now too and rasped ardently: “I am sorry.”

She kissed him again and made attempts to pull off his shirt.

Jughead was caught off guard but refused to let her know. She wanted it otherwise she wouldn’t start to undress him. 

To make it even clearer, she continued to undress.

He wanted to tell her that she didn’t have to do that. But all that came out was: “God your so fucking beautiful.”

She came closer to him kissing him softly. 

They kissed for he didn’t know how long. He just got lost in the tender feeling and present moment. He didn’t even realize that they made their way back to their bed until he felt the hard iron against his calves.

She didn’t lose any time and pushed him into bed and engaged him into another delirious kissing session.

As soon as he met the velvety of her tongue again, he was her loyal servant. Some brain cells in the back of his mind warned him: They were desperate. It was a tough day, in which they had to deal with violence and death. It was natural that she was clinging onto the things that represented vitality.

But it was all so fluent and organic. Just two lost souls who have found each other, seeking catharsis from each other's presence. Or maybe he was the lost one now. Because there was an aura of strength and confidence about her that hadn’t shone so brightly before and it was more than intoxicating.

“You taught me so much; I am so thankful for, Jug.” She spoke while prepped a trail of kisses onto his chest. “You taught me how to have hope again. You taught me how to be strong and not to be held down by the things that have happened to me.” 

With that, she undressed further. Now completely naked in front of him.

“Jesus Betty…” He breathed, his finger urging to touch her. 

“But mostly you have shown me how to love.” She went further down with her lips and hands, nestling with his waistband. 

She shoved his pants down and cupped him over his underwear:

“Betts…You don’t have to do this.” Jughead hissed, closing his eyes at the sensation and let out a rattled breath.

“You may have to guide me a bit. I have never done this so  precisely . I want to make you come.” Betty whispered rather, but for Jughead it was the greatest persuasion.

He leaned up, kissed her deeply, and laid his hand over hers. They started in a serene rhythm and she held him in a tight but tender grip.

It was amazing how Betty always managed to ground him. Far away was his thought of guilt and resentment. His hatred was gone and replaced with his unconditional love for his wife.

His breathing increased as she picked up how he liked it and quickened the pace.

He watched her face. It seemed that she shared his deep state of arousal, but highly doubted that it was just because she pleased him so his gaze fell on her hand on him and noticed that she was pleasing herself with her other hand.

“Fuck Betts. If you’re going to do that, I am going to come right then and there.” She circled her clit and a small cry of pleasure escaped her lips. She rested her forehead onto his and whispered while she continued to stroke him: “You know how much I love to feel like you feel.” 

He let out a shaky breath, closed his eyes, and let himself get overwhelmed from this intimate situation. Betty seemed to do the same. They were sitting so close to each other, absorbing each other's sexual energy into a massive tantric knot. They didn’t know how long they sat like this. Tangled around one another, their intimate heat radiating, creating a sheltered bubble. A bubble, protecting them from the past and even from the unknown future. A bubble that allowed them just to bathe in the present and to savor it. Keeping each other at the brink of pleasure as long as they could.

Betty kissed him again, so passionately that it took his breath away. He was more surprised when he was feeling the gentle but determined push against his chest.

He let himself fall onto the bed and participated further in that dazzling kiss. 

She parted from him. Her eyes looked with him. One second he saw fright in them but a second later it was replaced with a lustful twinkle of boldness. 

In his haze of desire, he first didn’t realize what she intended to do. But when he felt her hot and wet walls against him, there was no question. 

He was confused about what this meant, whether he should stop her or ask if she was sure about it. But then again the only thing he mumbled astounded: “Betts...what are you doing?”

Her answer left him even more in awe for her.

“I am letting go.” 

Before he could answer, she already settled above him, aligning with him, and slowly sunk onto him. 

He wouldn’t have dared to stop her because it was her decision, but he was definitely shocked – or more in awe – by her. 

The mixture of shock and pleasure shot a sense of clarity in his brain. He wasn’t confused anymore. He was focused on her. 

Her eyes were wide open before she squeezed them to adjust and not get overwhelmed by the feeling.

He sat up to provide more closure. She started to quiver. He leaned even closer and rested his hands on her back.

“Look at me, Betts.” He asked her softly

She opened them, and her green shined glassy, but they were still dark and lust blew. She was still here with him. So, he just needed help to keep her with him.

“We’re here, you and me, and you feel amazing.” Jughead spoke to her.

“Jughead…” She just breathed like she couldn’t believe what she just did seconds ago.

She showed him the most gorgeous smile of disbelief. 

He framed her face between his hands and just kissed her revelry. 

“I love you.” He whispered against her lips.

She started to relax in his arms and rested her forehead against his.

“How do you feel, Betty?” He asked her then.

“I don’t know honestly. I think I am overwhelmed.” Betty admitted shyly.

“That’s okay. We can just stay like this as long as you need. Tell me how it is, Betty?” He asked her then and just hoped she stayed with him in the present. 

“It is a bit much. Different. I’m here this time and it doesn’t hurt.” She explained and blushed.

“That’s great.” He answered and moved her hair to the side to kiss her neck.

She bit on her bottom lip and started to avoid his gaze.

“What, love?” He encouraged her.

“It’s just. I did this and have no idea idea what to do…It was so stupid.” Betty admitted and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

“No. It was anything but stupid. It was brave.” Jughead corrected her.

Their gazes met again. Eyes hooded and lust blown, breathing erratically by reason that both were now fully aware of what just happened and what kind of moment they’d just shared.

She smiled at that and whispered: “I really did it. You helped me. Your words today helped me Jug.” She caressed his face with the same admiration he looked at her previously. She kissed him leisurely but deeply. 

She pulsated around him very persuasively tending him to twitch inside of her. But, as long as God helped him, he would not move until she told him to. This might cost every piece of willpower he had. But he was willing to suffer for this sweet and monumental cause.

“Will you help me here too?” She asked shyly.

He couldn’t help as a small groan of relief snug from his lips.

She placed his hands over her hips and he almost lost it. She always did these small things that contained so much purity, but also seductiveness and courage at the same time. Jughead was a sucker for it every single time

He could tell her how proud he was of her but instead he just tried to lay it into his longing gaze before he answered: “With pleasure.”

“Move your hips, love. Slowly. Try out how it feels. Whatever feels best.”

Betty looked confused. But did as he told her.

She started rolling her hips slowly.

She was unsure and nervous.

“No matter what you do, you can’t do anything wrong, okay? Just do what makes you feel good. Don’t think that much.” He encouraged her and tightened his grip softly to reassure her that she was not alone in this sensual dance.

She started again. This time a little bit more certain.

Jesus, she felt amazing and it was beyond everything he’d ever imagined. Their breaths mingled and the sound of it gave them a sense of freedom.

Her face… Just to see her face in pleasure in this context made his heart rejoice. There was no sign of fear. Just a look of surprise and pleasure. 

He observed her intensely. Trying to catch up with movement made her feel good and then started to guide her a bit.

Now, as he understood that Betty wasn’t scared anymore and was starting to enjoy their embrace, he allowed himself to dwell on his feelings for a moment.

It’s been a while since he had his last sexual intercourse. Two or three years ago. But this was different than any other experience he’s ever had. Maybe it’s just the most simple explanation – that he is in love- but maybe it is an universal undeniable destiny? Either way, their love was something else. It was hard to explain… He got entirely engulfed by the divine effect of their intimacy.

“Fuck, Betty, you feel so good.” He praised her while guiding her slightly.

Her happy and satisfied smile brightened his heart.

“Yes, yes it does.” Betty moaned back and her movements became a bit erratic. 

He grabbed her hips more firmly this time.

She slowed down and her motions ultimately became smoother.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she found her own rhythm with his help.

She cried out lost in her lust, just like him now. Her lips were searching for his, while her hands ran through his hair to get some grip to ease or intensify these flooding and cathartic feelings of fleshly carnality.

“That’s it, that’s my girl. Just take me as you want.” Jughead rasped, whispered, and gently pushed her hair out of her face.

“Why aren’t you moving?” She asked innocently and confused with a sigh of ecstasy.

“Because this is your turn, Betty. You’re in control. You’re always in control.” Jughead told her, his eyes fully dilated. Truth be told. He would love to pound into her and take control, but he wouldn’t dare to take this moment from her.

The look she gave him makes him love Betty even more.

“I want us both to be in control. Jug, please move.” She encouraged in a voice so deep and lusty, he’d never heard before.

“Well, how can I deny my wife such wishes.” He replied and for the first time since their physical union, he met her movement. He thought that just feeling around him was already divine, but taking action, causing her to cry out for him with every move of him inside of her was a feeling out of cosmic proportions.

As they slowly rode themselves into oblivion, Jughead soon realized that he won’t last long, but she wasn’t quite there yet.

“Betty I am really close, do you think you can come like this or touch yourself?” Jughead asked, desperately tried to hold it.

“I don’t know.” She said a little embarrassed. 

_ Of course… You’re an Idiot. Of course she didn’t know. _ He slapped himself silently.

He could turn her around and take the lead, but he didn’t know if that would trigger her.

She looked still confused and even a bit ashamed.

“Let go. I don’t mind.” Betty suggested softly.

“No. There is no way that the first time you have sex, you don’t get to come. I could change the position, it might work better then.” He told her fiercely and suggested. He was to ruin the libido by asking every little step but it was necessary. She should be prepared… last time she was massively triggered.

She was scared, he could see it, but she still nodded.

He just smiled at her proudly and turned them gently around.

“There we are.” He said softly, kissing her gently.

“You okay?” Jughead asked again.

She nodded.

He gladly managed to turn them around without slipping out of her.

He leaned down to kiss her neck. One of his hands traveled between her legs to find her pulsating clit. One reached for her hand to intertwine their fingers.

As soon as he found what he searched for and she moaned in response.

He started to move.

“Just look at me, okay. Feel how good this makes you feel.” He said catching her pants with wet, longing kisses.

“Does that feel good?” He rasped into her ear.

Instead of answering verbally, her body answered for her. 

She cried out for him and her hips met his delicate thrusts.

“I take that as a yes.” He said with a small grin on his lips and circled her clit more determinedly.

Her pussy began to clench around him deliciously again and he didn’t know how long he could hold this steady slow rhythm. Every fiber of his body was buzzing in pleasure. All he wanted is to pound into her and take them to their long-awaited releases.

As if she could sense his inner debacle, the sweet plea escaped her lips. 

“I need more Jughead. Can you go faster?” She asked choppily.

_ Dear god. Thank you.  _ He just thought and with a deep grunt of salvation he followed her commands

“Is this okay?” He reassured

She cried out and managed to answer: “Yes, more than okay.” 

He smiled and caught her lips in a searing kiss that made them both shiver.

He felt desperate as they approached their climaxes and he wanted to experience it with Betty simultaneously.

“Babe, you told me that it feels good to feel the pleasure as I do.” Jughead started choppily.

“I am so close, love. And I want you there with me. Come with me, Betty. Let go with me.” Jughead whispered while bringing them higher and higher with every persistent thrust and every rub of his hand between her legs.

This sentence had so much more meaning tonight than just simple dirty talk. It was a theme for them both. A learning lesson. A spiritual awakening, cleansing, and growth.

It seems to trigger something in his beloved wife too, because as the words were spoken, combined with the enchanting stimulation of his hands, they fell – together, and let go. Let go of past hatred, past guilt, past pain. All that remained was just the delirious peak of their intimate love union. 

Spirit, mind, and body finally find their synergy. Reaching a new era. The era of forgiveness. Because you are only able to truly love if you forgive yourself and maybe even love yourself.

Cause you are and always will be human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lovelies, here you go. I hope you liked the chapter. i am sorry it took me so long. it was a very busy time with a lot of persistent barchie anons. ugh. But anyway. I stand by my ship forever. I always will be a bughead warrior.
> 
> Thank you to my friends @literarygateway who looked over this chapter, and later, @phatfatbunny who'll give it a second look
> 
> you can find me on Tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> please let me know what you think  
> XX


	18. Serve one another humbly in lovr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre Beta ed by @Literatygateway21, post beta ed by @Phatfatbunny
> 
> Major Character death. not Bughead
> 
> smut

Dawn of a New Era

Chapter 18

Serve one another humbly in love

It was still dark when she woke up.

She felt the arms of her husband around her and couldn’t help but smile as she recalled yesterday's steamy events.

It felt so good that she could cry. She didn’t know what had possessed her but she just wanted to fight her demons.

She did and it felt good. It felt like a rebirth. Not just that, she also helped her husband – or not helped – but showed that his words had a massive effect on people. That his words did count.

Yesterday was like a new revelation. Everything was enlightened. His words about self-hatred gave her the power to finally let go. The fact that Jughead almost died...Everything seemed so unimportant from that moment on. Everything but their love for each other and the fact that they were alive.

“Are you awake?” He whispered suddenly in her ear.

She nodded and turned around to look at him.

He looked concerned and she was confused…

*

It bugged him the entire night… the thought that she did it for him. He needed to talk about this.

“Can we talk about last night?” He asked softly, brushing a loose curl behind her ear.

She nodded and he asked point-blank: “Why did you do it, Betty?”

Even in the dark, he could see her blush.

“Did I do something wrong? Did you not like it?” She asked him.

He squeezed his eyes shut. This was exactly what he was afraid of…

“No… Last night was amazing. That’s not why I am asking… I just… two days prior you were massively triggered and then you suddenly just took me…” Jughead tried to explain but didn't know how to put his concern into the right words.

Her eyes widened in shock and then she breathed: “Oh my god! I raped you.”

He expected everything. Everything but this.

“What no. Betts. No.”

She sat up and started to ramble: “Of course. You were vulnerable and hurt… and I just… I just … jumped you. I just wanted to show you how much you helped and how much your words do matter and heal people. You were almost dying Jug and I just wanted to be with you…Oh my God....” She panicked.

“Betty, stop. Okay. Just stop. “ He ordered and captured her face between his hands to force her to look at him.

“You did not rape me. I wanted every second of it… and truth be told, the way it happened was maybe the best way for you to happen. You initiated it. You took your power back. You focused on your feelings and pace. I enjoyed everything. I was just scared that you did it to comfort me.” Jughead told her.

“Maybe it was one of the reasons, but not the main reason. The main reason was that I wanted it. I wanted to let go of my self-hatred and guilt. I just wanted to be with you.” She admitted and caressed his face.

“I love you so much, Betty.” He whispered, closed the gap between and joined their lips for a kiss.

He quickly deepened the kiss and within seconds they fell into warm sheets.

Jughead felt like he didn’t appreciate properly the big progress she – or they – made yesterday.

His kiss became leisurely when he parted from her but their forehead was still connected he whispered: “Even though I was dazzled by passion, I was very proud of you… and we’ve talked a lot about me… but how was it for you?” and nuzzled his nose against hers.

A wide and happy grin spread over her face. Her eyes became shiny from tears of sentiment before she told him: “It was wonderful. I have to admit, when I slid onto you there was a brief moment of shock and fear. But I just saw your face, heard your voice, felt your hands, and I knew it was just you and me, and it’ll always be that way. You grounded me. I felt so connected to you. When the moment of fear was gone, I could fully embrace the feeling of being consumed by you. Jesus, I felt you everywhere, it was pretty intense…” 

“You can always tell me if something feels too much or not good, you know that right?” Jughead told her.

“I know I didn’t mean it that way. It was just almost too much, but in a good way.” Betty explained and turned crimson red as she saw his cocky grin.

_ Okay, don’t you dare to do a dick joke, although you are very tempted. _

“Okay, Okay, Okay I’ll stop.” He apologized but couldn’t stop grinning.

Her positive state about it sent a wave of arousal through him. In fact, he couldn’t stop thinking about how she felt around him. 

“You know I felt very consumed by you too…and there’s a lot to explore… “ Jughead whispered.

“Like what?” She asked innocently.

He couldn’t hold the smile and answered.

“Like, what you like or don’t like. Positions…ways of pleasuring.” He told her.

The eager and curious twinkle almost killed him, but truth be told he would love to show her that there is so much more than penetration.

“I like everything you do,” Betty said earnestly.

He smiled at that, truly flattered, but she couldn’t know that. Not now…

“Thank you, but I don’t think that you could know that yet, which is okay…” Jughead said.

Her face fell.

“Hey, I don’t mean it in a bad way…” 

Suddenly he saw tears in her eyes.

“Betty…” He breathed.

“It’s just… I know that you are careful and I appreciate it. But Juggie when I say that yesterday felt good I meant that. I mean it when I say I want to do more. I am tired of feeling like a victim especially around you. Can you please trust me that I know what I want and that I’ll stop you if it doesn’t feel right or I get triggered? I know you don’t mean it that way, but it hurts me.” Betty spoke and Jughead was taken aback, but she was right… even though he’d never intended to make her feel like that.

“I am sorry. I messed up. But I have never seen you as a victim… I am just trying to do everything right. Look you’re the first relationship I willingly commit, because you’re the first person I’ve ever loved, besides my sister. I just don’t want to mess it up. I don’t want to hurt you.” Jughead apologized sincerely.

She just smiled happily and leaned in for a kiss. 

This time Jughead just let it be. Just let their body and souls speak. Their tongues clashed in a sensual dance and soon he hovered over her under the blanket.

He wanted her, he wanted her very much. But it’s not about sex. He just wanted to be intimate with her. He doesn’t need the full base to be satisfied.

So he just let it be.

When he felt her hand reach between them he stopped her gently.

“As much as love for you to touch me, let me do something for you first.” He asked her and she nodded softly.

She expected him to touch her with his hands, to roam them over her body, but instead, he just kissed her thoroughly. Then his lips wandered to her neck, worshipped it for a while with sweet nibbles and bites. She purred like a cat under his lips and it was a chant in his ears. He wanted to explore what she liked, her erogenous zones, and – more so – he wanted her to recognize them.

“Your body is a map, Betts. A map with spots of pleasure, you’d really like me to spend my time on discovering them… Will you help me to find them?” Jughead rasped against her neck as he continued his sweet torture.

“The thing is, you don’t have to tell me, though I would prefer for you to be vocal about it. I read it from your body language. 

He went further to nibble along her collarbones and sternum. Her hands wandered to his hair and Christ he loved it. With every inch he was sliding further down, her breath increased. He didn’t know if she had any idea of what he wanted to do… so he just tried to tell in the most alluring way he could. “I want to show you all the beautiful ways of giving you pleasure… will you let me?”

She just nodded and Jughead urged: “I need an answer babe.” 

“Yes.” She just sighed shyly, but he still heard.

The way she looked at him. The look of curiosity and anticipation while she waited for what’s coming next. 

He had to bite away a grin while peppering tender kisses along Betty's stomach and felt her muscles tense underneath his mouth.

Truth be told, despite the despair of the last day, he was behaving like a lovelorn puppy. Seriously, how could he not love her? It has become his other equal life purpose alongside helping to make the world better.

She gasped when he reached her mound of Venus, probably because she put one and one together. He stopped for a moment and waited for her to say something but he didn’t look up..

“Jug, wait…” 

He stopped and held her gaze. Her eyes were still dark and blown with desire.

“You don’t have to do this,” Betty told him.

“I know, but I want to…” He stated and then asked softly: “Are you scared?”

“No, not scared, just nervous,” Betty whispered and blushed.

“I am nervous too.” He added.

She looked utterly surprised, he could even see it in the light illumination of the rising dawn, and murmured: “You are?” 

“Of course I am. Betty. I might have more experience than you. But I want to make new experiences feel good for you and us, so of course, I am nervous.” Jughead told her.

“Look, if it doesn’t feel good I’ll stop immediately, but I really want you to explore this new layer of intimacy.” He rasped while caressing her hip. When she nodded, he picked where he left and brushed his lips against her mound of Venus. His hands wandered to her legs, gently spreading them as she instinctively spread her legs in excitement.

This was enough encouragement for him to go on.

“Just tell how it feels, right.” He whispered and started to blow lightly onto her swollen clit before sinking his lips onto it, first worshiping it with tender kisses and languid licks to let her get used to this new sensation. When he felt her relax under his hand and heard her sigh of delight, he went on. His licks became more determined and brave. Circling her clit with a purpose—To elicit more of these sounds of her. Then something switched him on. He was suddenly aware of how much her smell and taste affected him and was sending him into a haze of arousal. 

He heard her breath hitch as he let his tongue flatly dive along her core, catching every new appearing drop of arousal. He couldn’t help but hum at the smell. He could savor her and it awakened something in him, he wasn’t prepared for it. His want for her hit him like a tidal wave.

“Oh Jug!” She gasped his name and it transformed into a divine motto.

“You taste so good, love. Do you like this?” He murmured against her heated core. And gave her a couple more thorough licks along her folds, diving his tongue slowly into her core.

“Jeez...” She fisted her hands into his hair and he enjoyed the delicious sting the pull caused.

Jughead changed his technique, paying her bundle of nerves more attention, He let his tongue circle with firm pressure, and the moans he got rewarded with, made him rock hard in an instant.

“I guess this is what you prefer.” He said lifting his head for a second.

“Sorry.” She breathed, her legs quivering in pleasure against his head.

_ Did she seriously just apologize for feeling pleasure? _

“No Betty. Never apologize for how you react to pleasure. It’s natural. So that was good, wasn’t it?” He asked. God, he felt so unbelievably smug for even asking this rhetorical question, but he wanted her to get a healthy and open relationship with her body. To intimacy in general.

“I thought that was obvious.” She stated and he cocked an eyebrow at that.

_ His wife has gotten sassy… and he liked it. _

“Then I’ll better continue.” He stated and got his lips attached to her aching core.

He really loved the primal feeling of her underneath his lips. Her carnal instincts and reaction towards him were undeniable and unhidden.

Even though he could devour and give in to their lecherous needs, he didn’t. He was too humble, too aware of their progress, and knew how crucial it was not to concentrate on the moment and seek every reaction and feeling, but just to chase the fleshly rush.

Suddenly he absorbed everything. His senses were hyper-aware of her. Every clench, every flutter. Every grab, every twitch, every moan. He enjoyed every thorough lick and suction and the feeling lingers on his mouth and brain like he was tasting a fine and rare wine.

Yesterday was maybe one of the worst days of his life for a very long time. But his wife brought him out of it. She showed him that it was worth remaining faithful and just be grateful for the moment or the simple fact that he was alive and get to experience this exact moment of wholesome connection, closure and intimacy. 

He would cherish this until his last day on earth, he would cherish it now and be a humble servant to their love until the end of his existence.

The more he continued his worship the more her sighs turned into gleeful chants of deliverance, bracing their trail to the highest note of blissful euphoria.

His name fell from her lips in a desperate plea.

“I know, love, just come for me.” He ordered hoarse. He didn’t know if she was able to come without any form of penetration or double stimulation, even though she wasn’t used to stimulation in any form, she seemed very responsive to it and it still was relatively unknown territory for her… But he knew in the back of his head that he had to be cautious.

So he just asked her softly:

“I am going to use my fingers too, okay? We can stop if it feels uncomfortable.” 

She nodded and answered with a breathless sigh: “Yes.”

He swiped his fingers along her folds to coat his fingers to make the insert smoother.

Betty gasped when he slid one finger inside her molten core. He observed her for a second and when she smiled at him he knew that he could move them.

Her small sighs and gasps were just everything in addition to the moment she relaxed and just opened up to the sensation and floated with it.

It was a drop-dead gorgeous image.

Jughead dipped his head again to latch his mouth onto her throbbing clit and he soaked into the thrill of passion, driven by the cathartic soundwave of ecstasy engulfing his other sensing in a lulling daze.

Jughead circled the way he found out she liked the most, humming in delight at her responsiveness to his gentle persuasion.

Her cries grew louder. He knew she was almost there.

“Just come for me, babe. Let go.”

“I need more Jug.” She whimpered then, starting to buck her hips against his face.

With that, he sucked hard on her pulsating bundle of nerves. Betty thanked him with a guttural moan from the back of her throat and he took advantage of her delirious state and added another digit instinctively in an attempt to push her over the edge.

“Fuck.” She moaned and he took the right path of seduction when she clenched around that it hurt, coating his fingers and mouth with her sweet-salty release.

Jughead worked her through it with his fingers and hovered above her, because God, needed to kiss her.

He caught her sighs in the aftermath with his lips and felt her joyous smile.

_ She makes him so happy…  _

“Good girl. God, I love you so much, Betty.”

“I love you too,” Betty replied and as he looked into her eyes, he noticed they were shiny.

Jughead just in and kissed her thoroughly.

“I want you.” She whispered against his lips and the request sent an instant jolt to his cock.

But his wits were telling him to wait.

“As much as I want to, you could get sore and I would want to prevent that. At least for now. I am not saying this because I am condescending – or that is not my intention- I just don’t want to overshadow your good experiences with anything uncomfortable this soon.” He explained to her hoping that it wouldn’t come across as rejection.

“Okay.” She just said and he sighed in relief.

He pulled closer, so she could rest her head onto his chest and spoke more to himself than to her: “Besides that, we have to look for Archie”

Their bubble of comforting bliss was burst and harsh reality caught up on them.

“We will find him, Jug.” She murmured.

“I can’t fathom the thought of losing him. He’s like my son. I put so much afford in to keep him protected, to stir the kind soul out of him that he beheld. He just can’t be gone, Betts. He can’t. I failed him. I should have kept him away from Brett. I knew how vile he was… It’s my fault, Betty.” Jughead stated with an anger-laced voice.

“Hey! Stop it” Bett called and took his face between her palm.

“Look at me Jug.” She ordered, her eyes fierce.

“It is not your fault. If it’s anyone’s fault it’s Brett’s.” Betty told him

“I hope he doesn’t come back.” Jughead breathed.

“If that is the case, we’re going to kick him out and put him into his place. But for now. Let's wash and focus on Archie.” Betty suggested.

“Let's get our boy back home.” Betty whispered.

His heart swelled for her…

And, yes, she was right. There was still hope. They need to bring their boy back.

_ * _

_ After 4 hours of search… _

They searched for hours and didn’t find anything. Then he remembered Archie telling him where Hiram Lodge lived. It was their last shot. He just hoped that Hiram wasn’t there anymore or already dead…

When they arrived it was lost and destroyed. This place was a ruin. Hiram was definitely not here.

He felt a strike of relief as he wandered upon the lost land… 

His wife was right beside him, placing her hand onto his lower back. It centered him.

After a while, they came across a place behind the house… A place, dusty and dystopic like any other place in Riverdale – or even in the world – but in the middle of it, evidence of former life. Two Tombstones.

Jughead walked towards them and registered the Epitaphs of the graves. 

“Hermoine and Veronica Lodge.” He read quietly. 

Suddenly heard Betty shockingly breathing his name from afar.

“Jug…” 

He turned towards her.

Her eyes were shocked and empty.

Then he saw some feet.

_ Oh no.  _

He froze and wasn’t able to move for a second. 

A strange numbness overwhelmed him for a second but it was better than the pain he would feel.

Jughead stepped forward and saw him.

Archie: Eyes dull and lifeless, covered in blood. Lips dry.

His shaking hand reached out for him. Touched his face.

Jughead heard himself whisper: “We need to take care of his wounds and he needs water.”

“Jug…” He just heard her whisper.

“Didn’t you hear me? He needs water.” He ordered again and began shaking.

“Jug… He’s dead.” Betty croaked out.

He knew he was. Rationally he knew it. But it was too painful. The fact was just too painful. 

All he could do was shake his head.

_ No. No no no. _ He just screamed in his head but stayed silent.

He didn’t even realize how he stood up and just went away.

Jughead heard Betty following him.

“Jug, please stop. Talk to me. Please don’t push me away.” Betty called and reached him, but he just brushed her off and just walked into nowhere. 

After some time he didn’t hear his wife anymore.

He was alone. Alone with his pain and sorrow.

Jughead walked. Walked miles. Like the steps and the hot and sharp concrete could help to subside the pain. But it didn’t. The walk of penance was worth nothing.

Everything was meaningless. Everything he did was worthless.

He felt the dusty wind in his eyes. The small corn itching, making his eyes naturally tear up.

It made him angry.

He didn’t deserve to cry. He didn’t deserve to let his pain out

_ Archie was dead… _

_ Archie was dead… _

_ Archie was… dead… _

The words pressing like leaden on his shoulder, forcing him onto his knees.

As he felt the sharp concrete under his knees, He surrendered.

Surrendered to his pain, and rivers of tears accompanied with sobs echoing through the abyss, followed…

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies,
> 
> Sorry for the delay, with all the things going I kinda fell into a bughead depression. I am just way to invested with this ship. but now that I recovered and I am pretty certain that it is just a plot devise to bring them back together... i am back.
> 
> Thank you to my Betas @literatygateway21 and @phatfatbunny: Love you two!
> 
> I Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think.
> 
> You can also tumble with me on Tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> much love   
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my lovelies! 
> 
> Here it is, the first chapter of my new story! I hope you like it and join me for the ride!
> 
> I will try to update every week again!
> 
> Thank you to my power betas @Mieteve-Minijoma and @Riverdalenerdlol . you are the best and I love you!
> 
> Please tell me what you think lovely Buggies! I always love your thoughts 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy and stay safe xoxo


End file.
